Chillin' Like a Villain
by fandom.writer.2012
Summary: There's so many ways to be wicked. Here's mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Huge thank you to Soda Khan, EmeralPrincessRanger, SafirMysticHime and Evil like me for your reviews. Also thanks to GothicEmoGirl95 and pinky-pie for following this and AimeeMyths for favoriting! Because of you guys I've decided to go ahead with this story! I just started and already I'm dying to write scenes from the sequel, it was amazing! I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think in the review section!**

Character Profile: Camilla De Vil

Age: 17 (Mal:16, Evie:16, Jay:17, Carlos:15, Ben:16, Harry:17, Gil:16, Uma:16)

Hair: half black half white parted down the side, same length as Evie's and pin straight

Skin: same as Carlos –but without freckles

Height: slightly taller than Mal, shorter than Jay

Clothes: _Rotten to the Core Outfit:_ red heeled zip up boots, leather pants one leg white one black back pockets are opposite colors. Dalmatian spotted tee covered by red leather jacket that is zipped up the side, jacket has two breast pockets the flaps are Dalmatian spots. Fingerless gloves one black one white, red fedora (not always wearing it with outfit) with Dalmatian ribbon around it.

Chapter 1

Camilla was in the square with the others laughing evilly as Mal held up a lollipop with victory in her green eyes. Camilla thought the act was a bit childish but hey, on the Isle you took whatever opportunity you could get. She smirked maliciously with her hands on her hips as she stood between Jay and her baby brother. However, their fun was cut short when two grubby men marched down the street. The other people in the market fled as Mal turned to the men.

"Hi Mom." She greeted as Maleficent pushed the men aside and approached her daughter, her staff in hand.

"Stealing candy Mal? I'm so disappointed." She said with a shake of her head.

"It was from a baby."

"Ah! That's my nasty little girl!" Maleficent said with a twisted smile taking the treat and spitting on it and squeezing it under her arm. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." She instructed her minion handing him the candy.

"Mom –"

"It's the 'dets' Mal that make the difference between mean and truly evil! When I was your age I was –"

"Cursing entire kingdoms."

"- cursing entire kingdoms." She chuckled, "Walk with me." She said leading her daughter away from the group. Camilla took one look at the two minions Maleficent had brought with her, from the expressions on their faces she could tell they weren't going to let them go anywhere. Giving a bored sigh she started picking at her nails. She had meant to steal some more nail polish from Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye but she hadn't found the time, a certain someone had gotten in her way. She ended up making do with what she had available. Some of her nails were red, some were black, some white, some were painted to look like Dalmatian spots.

"Oh! There's news!" Maleficent shouted regaining their attention, "I buried the lead, haha. You five have been chosen to go to a different school – in Auradon."

The others jumped and tried to flee but Camilla kept her composure dropping her hand to her side in annoyance. Auradon? The kingdom of sunshine and rainbows? Oh, I don't think so!

"What?!" Mal shouted, "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses."

"And perfect princes." Evie said with her head in the clouds. Then she caught the look on Mal and Camilla's faces, "Uck."

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms." Jay said leaning one arm on Carlos, he tapped Camilla with his other hand, "Unless it's leather you feel me?" Camilla rolled her eyes and brushed off her jacket where Jay had touched it.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon." Carlos said with wide eyes full of fear, "Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys that don't behave."

Camilla scoffed as Jay scared Carlos by barking in his ear. She couldn't believe her baby brother was still afraid of dogs at his age. How was he not smart enough to realize that it was all a lie mother had made up to manipulate him into doing more work?

"Yeah Mom, we're not going." Mal declared.

"Aww, you're thinking small pumpkin. It's all about world domination!" Maleficent said before ordering her minions away with her. "Mal." She called her daughter in a sing-song tone getting her to follow. Evie and Jay were right behind them while Carlos turned to his sister with a look in his eyes that questioned if they should follow. Camilla only went back to looking at her nails, _'She ain't my mother, why should we take orders from –'_

"You too fur freaks!" Maleficent shouted down the street and Camilla knew enough to not mess with that tone and headed after the others dragging Carlos along.

 _\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -_

They all stood before Maleficent as she filed her nails.

"You will go. You will find the fairy godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand. Easy peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.

"Matching thrones? Hers and hers crowns?"

"Um –I – I think she meant us." Carlos clarified as Camilla gestured at herself and the others. Maleficent threw her nail file over her shoulder and waved her daughter forward.

"It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well yeah, I mean who doesn't?"

"Then get me the wand! And you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I'll be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will." The Evil Queen said, actually looking away from a mirror.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent assured the others before snapping and regaining Mal's attention. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy." Mal tried to dispute the order but then mommy dragon started an 'evil eye' staring contest.

Camilla took a seat at the table and picked up a mirror and started fixing her makeup. She didn't have much on just red lipstick and black eyeliner, the reason for so little then walked up behind her and pulled the mascara out of Camilla's hand. Her mother then threw it across the table before grabbing Camilla's red fedora off the next chair and began adjusting it on her daughter's head, trying different angles. Cruella always told Camilla that she didn't need to wipe goop all over her face to be beautiful. That she had been gifted with natural beauty. Her mother always made sure she said this loud enough for the Evil Queen to hear, knowing the queen wanted her daughter to be fairest of them all. Then Cruella grabbed a brush from the table and shoved it at Carlos who immediately got to work fluffing the fur coat their mother had on.

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos because I'd miss him too much."

"Really Mom?"

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots? Fluff my fur? And scrape the bunions off my feet?"

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." He muttered.

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon."

"Oh, I'm not going!"

"And Camilla knows better than to leave her Mummy." She said with pride grasping her daughter's shoulders.

"I don't see why anyone would want to go to Bore-don anyway." Camilla replied still looking in the mirror fixing her black and white hair. "They all follow the rules – that can't be much fun."

"Well Jay isn't going either! I need him to stock the shelves in my store!" Jafar declared before turning to his boy, "What did you score?"

Camilla shook her head as Jay started pulling stolen objects from his pockets. How sad, she thought, for a great villain like Jafar to be reduced to such a common urchin. It was like a 'circle of life ' thing, Aladdin had started as a thief and ended up in the palace and Jafar, who had started as the royal advisor was now sending his son into the alleyways to be a street rat level pick pocket.

"A lamp!" Jafar gasped and started furiously rubbing.

"Dad. I already tried." Jay muttered sadly.

"Ah!" His father cried tossing the lamp to the floor.

"Well Evie isn't going anywhere until we take care of this unibrow." EQ said grabbing a pair of tweezers.

"What is wrong with you all!" Maleficent shouted, "People used to cower at the mention of our names!" she dragged Mal to the table and sat her across from Camilla, "For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island! For twenty years they have robbed us of our revenge! Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men! Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!"

"I will –"

"Pop." Jay said trying to calm his father.

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!" she pointed to Cruella who had Carlos hiding behind her.

"Oh but they didn't get baby. Ha! They didn't get the baby!" she began to cackle.

"And I! Maleficent, the evilest of them all, I will finally get my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince." She said taking EQ's mirror and sitting on the couch. "Villains! Our day has come. EQ give her the magic mirror."

Evie's eye's widened as her mother bestowed her with her most valuable possession, "This is your magic mirror."

"Eh well it's not what it used to be, then again neither are we. It will help you find things though."

"Like a prince."

"Like my waistline."

"Like the magic wand, hello!" Maleficent said irritated that they kept forgetting the one thing she thought was the most important, "My spellbook, my book." She muttered and EQ pointed at the teal Wickedaire fridge behind her covered in alphabet magnets that read _'Revenge Fools!'_ right next to the Diablo magnet, the only reminder the dragon witch had of her old beloved bird. Camilla remembered her mother teaching her the alphabet with the magnet letters when she was very young, 'A is for aggressive, B is for brutal, C is for crime, D is for deadly', and so on.

"And now you will be making your own memories." Maleficent said handing her book of spells to Mal, "By doing exactly as I tell you." She finished right before they heard a car honk from outside.

"Let's get this party started." Jay said.

"Carlos! Camilla! Come." Their mother called as she led them out the door. Camilla picked up her Dalmatian print bag and followed her to the – limo? Wow, Auradon was either very trusting or very blind. Several villains had gathered to gawk at the shiny car while Jay snatched the hood ornament with his cap. Camilla put her bag in the trunk but before she could get in the car she heard, "Come back here! Now! Carlos!" and her brother ran out, threw his bag in and dove in the car. He'd been running so fast Camilla had actually felt a breeze when he passed her.

"Ingrate." Her mother scoffed fixing her jacket before Camilla turned and gave her a kiss goodbye on the cheek. "Be a good girl and smack your brother for me."

"Oh I will." She said with an evil smile before getting in the limo.

"Bring home the gold."

"Bring home a puppy."

"Bring home a prince." Their parents all called as they drove away. As the boys fought over sweets Evie handed her a red – something – that looked like a misshapen gem on a stick. As she tasted it she noticed Jay had put something that looked like earmuffs on his head. When she grabbed them off his hat she realized they played music. Before she could figure out how they worked Evie shouted, "Look!"

Ahead of them was the old bridge that had been torn down when the villains had been banished and they were headed straight for it!

"It's a trap!" Carlos shouted as they all began to scream. But they never fell off the bridge, instead there was a bright golden light as a shimmering bridge came to life before them allowing the limo to drive smoothly away from their home.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked and Camilla rolled her eyes at him.

"It must be magic." Evie said with a bright smile.

"Hey!" Mal called to the driver, "Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?"

"Nope. This one opens the magic barrier." He said holding up a golden button. "That one opens my garage. And this button. . . "

He shut the screen between them rudely, "Okay." Mal said, "Nasty. I like that guy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Camilla knew they'd arrived when she heard the awful band. When the limo door opened she couldn't get out fast enough. Between the boys fighting, Evie's makeup tips and Mal's plotting all Camilla wanted was to find wherever she was staying and lie down in the peace and quiet. On the Isle whenever she wanted to get away for some 'me time' she'd wander the alleys herself terrorizing the kids of lesser villains.

"Boys! We have an audience!" Mal whispered getting their attention. Camilla fixed her hat and jacket as Jay made some ridiculous excuse that the woman in front of them clearly didn't buy.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep!" she said with a smile, "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." She bowed as she introduced herself. Well, step one: find Fairy Godmother –complete. Now could she make life even easier for them and whip out her wand so they could grab it and go?

" _The_ Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked clarifying, " As in bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?"

"Bibbidi-bobbidi, you know it."

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just –appeared! Out of nowhere. With that sparkly wand, warm smile. . . and that sparkly wand."

"Oh, that was a long time ago, and as I always say 'don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!'" Yeah right, all the villains did back on the Isle was think of the past, and how they wanted revenge for it. Of course Auradon would want to forget all that, when they kicked out their parents and continued their happy lives.

"It's so good to finally meet you all." The boy next to Fairy Godmother said stepping forward. "I'm Ben."

"Prince! Benjamin. Soon to be king!" the girl next to him said nearly squealing with delight.

"You had me at prince." Evie said walking up to him, "My mom's a queen which, makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here." The girl said still smiling, "And neither do you."

"This is Audrey." Ben said sounding slightly embarrassed.

" _Princess_ Audrey. " she corrected, "His girlfriend." She said taking his hand, "Right Benny-boo?"

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I'll see you tomorrow." Fairy Godmother said from between them, "The doors of wisdom are never shut!" she exclaimed pulling apart Ben and Audrey's hands, "But the library hours are from eight to eleven and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews." She said before walking away with the gold and blue band following her.

"It is so, so, so good to finally meet you all." Prince Ben said approaching them with a smile which only faltered when Jay punched him in the shoulder -a common welcome on the Isle. Then the prince moved over and tried to shake Camilla's hand but she crossed her arms silently letting him know that was not going to happen. He instead gave a nod and a smile before moving on to Mal who shook his hand roughly.

"This is a momentous occasion. And one that I hope will go down in history. . . " he drifted off from him speech again as he shook Carlos's candy covered hand, "Is that chocolate?" he asked before remembering what he was saying. " . . . as the day our two peoples began to heal."

"Or the day that you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal said interrupting though Ben didn't seem to mind.

"A little bit over the top?" he asked her with a chuckle.

"A little more than a little bit." She chuckled trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well so much for my first impression." They both chuckled again and Camilla raised an eyebrow sensing something between the two. _Princess_ Audrey must have noticed it too because she leaned into Ben trying to break the two apart.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora." She explained, "Sleeping –"

"Beauty." Mal finished for her, "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge."

"Totes!" Mal said with a fake smile before both she and Audrey started laughing insincerely. Then their laughs turned into sighs as they started glaring at each other. Ben was oblivious to the harsh edge in the exchange and clapped his hands together.

"Okay! So how about a tour?" he asked then began a brief history lesson, "Auradon Prep, originally built over three hundred years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." Ben practically quoted a history book as they walked past a statue of his father. Ben clapped his hands and it turned into a beast causing Carlos to jump in fright right into Jay's arms.

"Carlos its okay." Ben said, "My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben replied before leading them on. Mal and Camilla exchanged a glance both of them unsure whether the prince was joking or not. But it did get her thinking about how wonderful it would be, once the villains took over, to have a beast throw rug in the foyer of whatever castle her mother chose.

They then entered the main hall of the dorm building when Mal asked, "So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Camilla wanted to roll her eyes but restrained herself. Mal was bringing up wands every five minutes and Camilla hoped no one would catch on. Then again, if Ben didn't notice the tension between Mal and Audrey then she was sure he wouldn't notice Mal's infatuation with wands – or _a_ wand in particular.

"Yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be kings and queens."

"That's true!" Audrey piped up, "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She bragged pulling Ben's arm over her shoulders. But Ben pulled away almost instantly when he saw someone coming down the stairs.

"Doug! Doug, come down." He called as a boy with short blonde hair and glasses came down the steps wearing a band uniform. "This is Doug. He's gonna help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later okay?" Ben said, though it seemed like he was talking only to Mal. "And if there is anything you need, feel free to –"

"Ask Doug." Audrey intervened again. Wow, Camilla thought, she's already intimidated and we haven't even been here an hour yet, wouldn't their parents be proud. She watched as Audrey pulled Ben out of the building as Doug introduced himself.

"Hi guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and. . . heigh ho." He paused looking at Evie.

"Evie. Evil Queen's daughter." She introduced herself stepping forward with all the confidence of a princess. Doug took a moment to recompose himself before shaking his head and looking at the clipboard in his hands.

"Okay. So about your classes. I put in the requirements already. History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet and, eh, Remedial Goodness 101." He stuttered that last bit as Mal looked over his shoulder at the schedule and popped a candy in her mouth.

"Let me guess, new class?" Doug nodded as Evie twirled her hair. "Come on guys, let's go find our dorms." Mal said dropping her candy wrapper to the floor and heading for the stairs.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Your dorms are that way guys." Doug said pointing down another hall. As they walked Doug explained that they roomed students in shared rooms of two so Camilla would have her own room. The girl that she would have been rooming with was away for an internship program over in Camelot Heights and wouldn't be back until the end of the semester.

Camilla walked into her room and instantly felt nauseous. Everything was white wood, pink fluffy sheets and frilly trim. Flowers in vases were everywhere as bright sunlight streamed into the room. Oh, this just would NOT do, she'd have to do some serious redecorating. She started by pulling the curtains closed and blocking out the harsh sunlight, then she flipped the pink comforter on the bed so it had its white side facing up. She took all the flowers and threw them in the trash and stored the vases in the back of her closet. She pulled the frilly pink lace off the top of the four poster bed and took the matching covers off the pillows. She glanced around the room, it looked very plain this way but it was an improvement. She only planned on being in Auradon as long as it took to get Fairy Godmother's wand and in that time she swore this room would get a complete Isle makeover from floor to ceiling.

Taking another look around she found that the only thing she did like about the room was it's balcony, it was made of grey stone and had two French doors leading to it's refreshing quiet air. She also had a wonderful view of the Isle of the Lost. The wide open blue water crystal clear until it turned grey under the cloud that always hung over their home. She took a deep breath of fresh air and returned to her room to unpack her things and settle in, then she'd head over to see how the others were doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Camilla was sitting in the boys dorm when Mal and Evie walked in. While Mal lectured Jay about setting aside his stealing until they took over the world she watched Carlos playing a video game he'd found, he was good, he'd already reached level three. If only he fought that well in real life, she thought, then maybe he wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble on the Isle. And she didn't mean the good kind of trouble, she meant the trouble that came after you got caught stealing or when your prank went seriously wrong.

Then, being the excellent big sister she was, she'd waltz in and save him. mostly she'd use her reputation to intimidate people – it was so hard to still look good after a fight. Following in her mother's footsteps she'd created a rumor that since the Isle lacked animals to turn into clothing Camilla decided to skin people who did her wrong. It wasn't true of course, but it did come in handy when someone bigger decided to pick on Carlos and all Camilla had to do was say how nice she thought their hair was and they'd go running with their tail between their legs like a scared puppy.

"Guys!" Mal called getting their attention, "Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?"

"Fairy Godmother." Jay replied from where he stood, now playing the video game, "Blah, blah, blah. Magic wand. . . blah, blah, blah."

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents." She said and they all stopped and looked at her as her serious tone fell over the room, "To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?"

"Yeah. . "

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"Absolutely." Camilla said nodding.

"Evie mirror me." She said sitting down next to Camilla. Evie sat on her right and took out the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the. . . in my hand. Where is Fairy Godmother's wand. . . stand?" Camilla watched over Evie's shoulder as blue mist filled the mirror until it revealed the wand.

"There it is!"

"Great." Camilla said, "Now where is that?"

"Zoom out." Carlos said.

"Magic mirror not so close." Evie whispered as Carlos typed on the laptop that rested on the table. "It's in a museum."

"Do we know where that is?" Mal asked.

"2.3 miles from here." Carlos said turning to screen of the computer to face them.

"History Island. They're not creative with naming things here are they?" Camilla scoffed.

They quickly grabbed their things and snuck out of the room, they weren't even out of the hall when Camilla noticed Carlos wasn't with them. She ran quietly back to the room and poked her head in the door and saw him back at the video game.

"Carlos!" she whisper-shouted, "You imbecile, what are you doing?"

"Sorry! Coming!" he said hastily putting on his jacket and following her as they chased after the others.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

It took a while on foot but they eventually reached the Museum of Cultural History. It was a large stone building with banners hanging down its grand walls advertising an _'Evil Remembrance'_ gallery showing.

"This way." Evie said looking into her mirror as they headed for the main doors. The hallway walls were covered in the crests of all the royal families of Auradon. They ignored the elaborate displays showcasing the stories of all the famous princes, princesses, kings and queens and headed for the main security room. They peaked through the windows of the doors, luckily there was only one guard. Being filled with the most pure hearted people Auradon probably didn't have a high crime rate to worry about – yet.

Camilla looked around at all the screens in the room, there was the trident, the enchanted rose, the genie's lamp even Cinderella's glass slipper. In the center stood Maleficent's spinning wheel and Camilla could imagine the joy she'd have if she saw Audrey prick her finger on it this time.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asked holding back chuckles.

"Yeah, it's kind of dorky." Carlos added, laughing quietly.

"It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary." Mal defended herself before she pulled out her spell book. "Magic spindle do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger." All the guard did was look at the wheel with boredom in his eyes.

"Impressive." Jay said weakly.

"I got chills." Carlos added again this time getting a slap in the back of the head from his sister.

"Okay you know what?" Mal threatened flipping the pages of her book, "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep." She whispered and this time the guard actually stood and approached the spindle. One tap of his finger and he yawned and laid down to sleep.

"Not so dorky now, huh." Mal said before trying the door – which was locked.

"Stand back." Jay said as he got a running start. Mal beat him to it though, "Make it easy, make it quick. Open up without a kick."

The doors opened by themselves as Jay jumped into the air only to go sailing through and land on his butt with a groan. The girls all laughed at him and walked by, Carlos offered his help but Jay shoved him away. Using Evie's mirror they crept through the halls as quickly as they could going up several staircases in the process. Eventually they made it to the _'Gallery of Villains'_. They all froze in their tracks as they looked at the exact replicas of their parents each in a terrifying position. Jafar had his staff, Maleficent her scepter, EQ had a poison apple while Cruella was chasing puppies.

"Mommy?" Evie said stunned.

"Killer." Jay whispered.

"Mother." Camilla said with great sadness in her voice.

"Oh, I'm never forgetting mother's day again." Carlos said fearfully beside her.

Camilla however, had never been angrier. This was not only how Auradon saw their parents it's how they saw _them_. They didn't want to give them a second chance, or a fresh start, they wanted to see them fail. They all wanted to watch them do horrible villainous things so they could boot them back to the Isle and carry on with their happy ever afters. But they'd show them, they'd show them all! They'd grab that wand and Maleficent would crack the barrier open like a rotten egg. Villains would flood Auradon and loot, steal and terrorize them all. They thought they had problems with the villains before? Well, wait until they saw what twenty years of banishment did.

"Well, wand's not here." Jay said breaking the tension, "Let's bounce." And they all left to continue searching for the wand. They ended up finding it in a circular room with two levels. In the center was a bright blue light where the wand levitated, they all looked down over the rail at it, the tool that would bring them victory. They rushed down the stairs and around the rail that protected it. Jay bent to go under it when Mal cried, "Jay, don't!"

But he only smiled and kept going, stealing was his specialty after all. "Wait! No, no! Don't!" Mal warned as he reached for the wand. Just as his fingers were about to touch it magic pushed him back and an alarm blared.

"A force field and a siren?" Carlos asked holding his ears.

"That's just a little excessive." Jay said struggling to get up from the impact.

"Let's go!" Mal shouted and they all ran back the way they'd come, the siren making their ears ring. They ran down the stairs, through the halls until they reached the security room, they were just nearing the exit when Camilla realized -once again – her baby brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Carlos!" she shouted for him as he walked out of the security room.

"You're welcome."

"Come on!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him outside.

"Way to go Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow!" Mal scolded as they fled the scene of the almost crime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _First day of Classes Outfit_ : red shirt with Dalmatian print scarf, black ripped pants and white boots.

"I can't believe we almost had it." Mal said drawing the wand in her notebook.

"I can't believe we were almost caught." Jay muttered, he'd always been a master of stealing and couldn't believe his skills almost failed.

"I can't believe they haven't figured out it was us."

"Camilla!" Evie whisper-shouted, though no one else was in the classroom to hear her.

"Oh come on, this is Auradon. No one steals here and on our first day the museum has a 'malfunction' in its security system? We're lucky they haven't thrown us into the ocean and made us swim back to the Isle!" she told the others from across the table.

"Good morning!" Fairy Godmother welcomed as she walked into the classroom, past the desks and approached the blackboard, "Now today I've prepared some scenarios, let's get started shall we?" she said with a bright smile. Ugh, Camilla thought, it was too early to smile, too early for even an evil smirk, in her opinion. And too bright, she added as a side thought, why was Auradon so much brighter? It gave her a headache.

"You find a starving child stealing your food do you, A: turn them into a llama? B: steal their voice? C: command off with their head? or D: share what you have?"

Camilla smirked at the Fairy Godmother's combination of villainous acts. She passed most of the class daydreaming about the hilarity of Yzma, Ursula and the Queen of Hearts teaming up. The three women would never get anything done, they'd spend the whole time arguing over who's ideas were better. Camilla knew this because once they'd all actually had a screaming match in the marketplace back on the Isle. Camilla had been very young –Carlos wasn't even born yet – when she hid behind her mother's thick coat as Cruella watched what she called an entertaining display.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A: curse it? B: lock it in a tower? C: give it a bottle? Or D: carve out it's heart?"

Camilla rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time, luckily Fairy Godmother couldn't see from where she was sitting behind her brother. Evie raised her hand eagerly and Fairy Godmother called on her.

"Evie."

"What was the second one?"

"Oh, okay." Fairy Godmother said not wanting to flat out call Evie's answer wrong, though even Camilla could tell it was. When no one raised their hand Fairy Godmother called on Mal.

"Mal?"

"C: give it a bottle."

"Correct, again." Fairy Godmother said smiling and Camilla swore she saw the light twinkle off her perfect teeth.

"You are on fire girl." Carlos commented.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal shrugged going back to her drawing.

"Oh, that makes so much sense." Evie said. Then Camilla heard a small shriek and turned to see a girl entering the classroom. She looked scared out of her wits as she approached Fairy Godmother. Camilla took a good look at the girl, she wore a light blue dress with a huge matching bow on her head. Her dark hair was cut to her chin. She quickly walked past them with wide eyes that never dared to look up.

"Hello dear one." Fairy Godmother greeted her.

"Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." She said handing Fairy Godmother a clipboard.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?"

"Mom, no!" Jane whispered horrified that they now knew her name.

"It's okay. Jane this is everyone."

"Hi." Jane said still obviously terrified, even more so when none of them said hi back, "That's okay, don't mind me, as you were." She squealed again as she walked by them.

"Let's continue." Fairy Godmother said calling attention to the 'lesson' again.

"You find a vial of poison, do you, A: put it in the king's wine? B: paint it on an apple? Or C: turn it over to the proper authorities?"

This time Jay, Carlos and Evie all raised their hands wanting to answer the question. To better his chances Jay pulled Carlos's hand out of the air.

"Jay." Fairy Godmother called him.

"C: you turn it over to the proper authorities."

"I was gonna say that!" Carlos protested.

"But I said it first!"

The ensuing fight made Camilla stand from her seat to avoid getting hit with flailing limbs. Fairy Godmother tapped on her podium to re-gain their attention, "Boys! I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."

"Oh, no, that's okay. Whatever that is, we'll pass." Carlos said as Jay got off of him.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

While Jay and Carlos had gone down to the Tourney field like Fairy Godmother had suggested Camilla went with Evie to the library. They figured it be empty since all the boys were at Tourney and all the girls were at cheerleading. They expected to have some peace and quiet while they researched Fairy Godmother's magic wand, they needed to come up with a new plan and fast! However, their quiet moment was cut short when Doug showed up and sat down next to Evie.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked as Camilla and Evie instantly pulled fashion magazines out from under their books and plopped them over the pages so Doug couldn't see.

"Just girl stuff." Evie said smiling as she gestured to the models in the magazine.

"I didn't expect the Evil Queen's daughter to be interested in fashion. I assumed it'd be more of a De Vil thing." He said looking up at Camilla.

"I've never been as good at it as Evie." Camilla said with complete honesty, Cruella might brag that she had the more naturally beautiful daughter but the Evil Queen could brag that her daughter had more talent.

"Besides." Camilla shrugged, "My mother is into real fur and the Isle doesn't have any cats or dogs, it's more snakes and spiders. . . and the occasional ticking crocodile." She added making Evie giggle. Camilla had actually seen the crocodile once, she'd been walking along the wharf when she'd heard the ticking. When she looked into the water she'd seen it, it had to be at least twenty feet long, as it swam through the murky grey water filled with sludge. Camilla had been petrified, and she was on land! She made sure to never tell crocodile jokes around Hook or his kids ever again after that.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

After the library Camilla and Evie went to meet Mal at her locker. It wasn't long until Audrey, Chad and Ben came around the corner and started whispering about them.

"Those kids are trouble."

"Come on, Chad. Give them a chance."

"No offense, Bennybear, you're just too trusting." Audrey said taking Ben's hands – man these Auradon kids were terrible at whispering, Camilla thought as she and Evie said goodbye to Mal and headed for their classes. Evie had chemistry while Camilla had history of woodsmen and pirates with Jay.

They lasted about ten minutes before the teacher's droning became background noise to their games of hangman and tic-tac-toe. Eventually the teacher noticed they weren't paying attention and asked Jay a question about the lesson. Jay replied saying that in Agrabah there were no pirates or woodsmen so what should he care? The teacher gave him a sour look before turning to one of the Auradon students who answered the question flawlessly.

Feeling the need to stick up for her fellow VK Camilla wrote on a blank piece of notebook paper and slid it over to Jay. _How about we make this a little more interesting?_ Jay smirked and wrote his response and slid it to Camilla. _What did you have in mind?_ She smirked and looked him in the eye mouthing 'Wait for it.' And she began flipping through her book plotting and scheming. In no time she had pieced together a class disrupting scene that would make Mr. what's-his-face wiggle like a worm. Casually, she put her hand high in the air and several heads turned to stare at her, some with disgust and some with fear. The teacher seemed shocked himself before he pulled it together and composed himself.

"M - Miss De Vil?"

Camilla stood still holding her textbook and smiled ear to ear, "Thank you." She said with so much fake sweetness she could practically taste the sugar on her tongue. "I was just wondering why our textbook doesn't mention Captain Hook?" there were several gasps in the room followed by silence, it had gotten so quiet Camilla even heard a pencil roll and fall off a desk. Jay was holding back chuckles beside her at everyone's reactions. "Or has he not done anything worthy of remembering? I could always let him know next time I see him –"

"No, no, Miss De Vil, that's quite alright." The teacher said stuttering while he tried to piece together sentences that wouldn't offend the daughter of the infamous dog-napper. " W-we don't include Mr. Hook in our studies because he's a modern day pirate, in history class we study, well, _history_."

Camilla dropped the book onto her desk making a loud BANG that made several students jump, and even the teacher dropped his chalk. The others watched her carefully waiting to see her next move, the sickly-sweet smile still on her face. The mask was hard to keep since Camilla wanted to laugh at the teacher's excuse: they didn't teach about Captain Hook because he was too _young_? These people couldn't lie either, she noted.

"Thank you for the clarification." She said sitting down again. It took everyone a good two minutes before they unfroze and the teacher returned to his lesson. Jay started chucking beside her, " _Mr_. Hook." He laughed under his breath. Camilla could have done worse of course, but she couldn't risk drawing too much attention, not until they got the wand anyway. So for now she'd have to make do with B-level villainy. Either way it was better than nothing, and still quiet entertaining as well. Audrey, who'd been sitting in front of her looked over her shoulder at Camilla, her only response was a sinister lift of her eyebrow as the girl turned forward again. The teacher didn't call on her or Jay for the rest of the class.

Leaving class however was a different story. Audrey passed by Camilla humming a tune that made her stop dead in her tracks. Jay noticed and put his arm around her pulling her along. "Hey, not here okay? Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jay still had his arm protectively around Camilla when they ran into Carlos in the halls.

"Jay! Hey, coach wanted to see you later about Tourney."

"Yeah, and?"

"W-well, it's later. And I'm heading down to practice with Ben so I thought. . . " he stopped when he noticed the look on Camilla's face, he'd never seen such fire in her eyes before. It reminded him of their mother and the last thing he wanted was to re-live one of those screaming matches. "What's up?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Camilla snapped before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find the coach." Jay said before taking off.

"Jay! Jay wait!" Carlos called but he was ignored.

"You figured you'd walk down together, didn't you?" Camilla guessed and Carlos shrugged like all the air had been let out of him. He got this way every now and then, when he'd been ignored so much he'd eventually start to feel down in the dumps. It was probably worse now that they were in Auradon and everyone looked at them like they were waiting for them to do something wrong.

"Let me change quick and I'll go down with you." She offered and saw him instantly light up.

"Really?"

"Yeah whatever." She shrugged.

"Thanks Camilla. I know how much you hate babysitting me."

"Don't mention it." She said putting her arm around his shoulders, still happy he hadn't gotten taller than her yet. "Seriously, don't mention it." She said holding up a finger in front of his face. He chuckled and nodded.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

 _On the Tourney Field Outfit_ : black shorts, red tank top, white jogging-type jacket, red sneakers one with white laces the other with black laces. Hair in two French braids, each a mix of black and white hair, some loose strands framing her face.

Camilla stood next to Ben with her hands on her hips as she looked over his shoulder at the clipboard in his hands. Carlos had been doing well so far –not that she knew much about sports, but still. And he waited at the white line in the grass that marked one of the sidelines. This was exactly what Camilla needed – a distraction. Otherwise she'd be in her dorm thinking about Audrey and plotting something that would surely get her tossed back to the Isle. Keeping an eye on her baby brother was actually a good way of preventing her from doing something she'd probably regret in the long run, no matter how deliciously evil it felt in the moment.

"Okay. Carlos, we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?" Ben asked and Carlos nodded getting on one knee ready to take off. Then Camilla heard it –a bark. _Oh no_. Ben looked up and Carlos had already taken off, a small patch of brown fur running after him. Camilla was amused as Carlos ran for his life and Ben was completely oblivious to Carlos's terror.

"Sweet!" Ben shouted as he clocked Carlos on his stopwatch. Then he realized that Carlos had kept going.

"Carlos? Carlos!" he shouted as he ran after him into the woods. Camilla heard her brothers screaming fade and knowing that he was in no danger she shrugged, ' _Cool, guess we're done.'_

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

After Carlos's practice Camilla had gone to Mal and Evie's room. She was sitting on Evie's bed undoing the braids in her hair while they talked. Jane was there complaining about her mother to Mal while Evie was working hard at her sewing machine.

"If a boy can't see the beauty within then he's not worth it." Jane quoted her mom. "Can you believe it? What world does she live in?"

"Auradon." Mal scoffed as Evie finished what she was working on and held it up for approval.

"Do you like?"

"Yeah." Mal said, "It's cute. Brings out your eyes."

"I know." She said smiling. "Camilla?"

She got up off the bed and took a closer look at the dress, "Edgy. Can you make one for me in red?" Evie smiled then looked at the piles of folded fabric on the ground by her feet.

"Red. Red, red. . . " she muttered to herself as she searched.

"I'll never get a boyfriend." Jane sighed lying on the spot Camilla had just vacated.

"Boyfriends are overrated." Mal told her.

"And how would you know, Mal? You've never had one." Evie said leaning against her palm.

"That's cause I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time."

"A lot of time judging by Camilla." Evie whispered so the other two wouldn't hear her, but - still standing right next to her - Camilla heard perfectly and instantly turned her head to glare at Evie. "Don't think I didn't figure out what you could possibly be doing in all the 'me' time." She said putting her hands under her chin and leaning closer, "So what's his name?" she asked and Camilla only scoffed and flipped her multicolored hair over her shoulder.

"I don't work for free." Evie said gesturing to the red fabric in her hands, "You want a dress? The price is his name."

Camilla intensified her glare, put one hand on her hip and leaned closer to Evie, "The dress isn't _that_ cute." She sneered. But instead of being offended Evie's smile only grew.

"Ooooo, this must be a really juicy secret." Their secret conversation about Camilla's personal life ended when there was a knock at the door. Since it was already open the visitor walked right in.

"Hey guys! I'm Lonnie." The girl introduced herself, "my mom's Mulan. No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us and well, you're evil. But do you think you could do mine?" she asked looking at Mal.

"Why would I do that for you?"

"I'll pay you fifty dollars." She replied and Camilla crossed her arms and leaned against the table behind her. Ok _this_ Auradon girl she liked.

"Good answer." Evie said snatching the bag of gold, "I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe add some layers and some highlights."

"Yeah, yeah. I want it cool. Like Mal's."

"Really? The split ends too?" Mal looked up from her sketching to glare at Evie but with one shake of the bag of gold Mal growled and got her spell book. She flipped through a few pages before finding what she was looking for.

"Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair." she waved her fingers and in seconds Lonnie had a whole new look. She walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection in awe. Evie tried to talk her into something different but Lonnie refused.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I love it. It's just. . . " she reached down and ripped her skirt, "Now I'm cool!"

"Like ice." Mal said leaning from the bedpost. Jane then copied Lonnie and ripped her dress. Then reality seemed to knock her in the head and she gasped.

"What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me!"

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Carlos came in shortly after the Auradon girls had left carrying a brown scruffy mutt.

"Carlos why are you holding that thing?" Camilla demanded immediately.

"This is Dude. He's the campus mutt, Ben introduced us. He's cute right?"

"I'd describe that dog with a lot of words, _cute_ is not one of them." Camilla sneered sitting next to Evie who was working on Chad's homework. Carlos shrugged then grabbed his laptop and sat with it next to Dude on the floor. Then the door opened again and Jay waltzed in wearing a royal blue Tourney jersey. He made some poses and whistled before walking over to Mal.

"Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?"

"Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?!" she snapped at him.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Her baby brother muttered while he pet the dog.

"My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!" Mal said flicking Carlos in the head making Camilla laugh quietly.

"We can do this." Jay said, "If we stick together."

"And we won't go back until we do." Mal said looking around the room, "Because we're rotten. . . "

"To the core."

"To the core."

"To the core."

"To the core." They all finished their mantra.

"Oh yeah, I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go." Evie said casually making all their heads turn. _She couldn't have said something earlier?_

"I have nothing to wear, of course."

Then there was a knock at the door. "Hold that thought." Mal said shutting her book and heading for the door. When she opened it Ben was standing there in his usual blue blazer.

"Hey, Mal. I was just wondering if you guys had any questions or anything that you needed." He said smiling.

"Not that I know of." Mal said looking back at them and they all shook their heads.

"Okay. All right. Well, if you need anything just. . . "

"Oh, wait! Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah, the whole school goes."

"Wow. That is beyond exciting." She said twirling her hair. Camilla didn't need to see her face to tell she was already hatching a plan. "Do you think that it's a possibility that the five of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could, soak up all that goodness?"

"I wish you could." Ben said sounding genuinely sorry that he had to turn them down, "Up front it's just me, my folks and my girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry -"

"Okay. Thanks, bye. " Mal said closing the door as Ben tried to say something else. Then she turned to the others. "I think it's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Baking Cookies/ Bedtime Outfit_ : black yoga pants with red waistband, Dalmatian spot sweater that hangs off one shoulder. Hair in a French braid that lays over one shoulder.

"All right. It says that we still need one tear, and I never cry." Mal said pointing to the recipe in her spell book.

"Let's just chop up some onions." Carlos said grabbing an onion from the crate beside him and Dude, who was sitting in a large salad bowl. Camilla, though happy that her brother had gotten over his ridiculous fear, didn't see why he all of a sudden had to bring the mutt with him everywhere he went.

"No." Mal whined, upset that this all might have been for nothing, "It says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly."

"A tear's a tear. . . "

"That's not true, Jay." Evie spoke up as she handed Mal more flour, "They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear."

"Listen to you." Mal said impressed and Camilla gave Evie a smile as she reached across the table and grabbed more walnuts before popping them into her mouth.

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Did not." Carlos said weakly knocking Jay's shoulder.

"Yeah, I did." Then their banter was cut short but Lonnie coming into the kitchen.

"There you are Mal! I was looking for you." She said as Mal covered her book with a napkin, "You know, all the girls want you to do their hair!" then she looked down at the table, "Midnight snack huh? Whatcha guys makin'?"

"Nothing special. Just cookies." Mal said and before anyone could stop her Lonnie put her finger into the batter and tasted it. When she saw everyone's startled expressions she pulled her finger out of her mouth and muttered, "What? I'm not gonna double dip."

"Feel anything?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?" Mal pushed.

Jay took the moment to test out the love potion, he approached Lonnie and leaned against a metal pole giving her his signature go-weak-at-the-knees smile.

"Hey there." He said flirtatiously but Lonnie only stared at him.

"It could use some chips." She said with a shrug and headed for the fridge. Camilla snickered causing Jay to glare at her but it only made her laugh harder.

"And those are?" Mal said seeming slightly annoyed that she was interrupted mid-potion brewing - or baking.

"Chocolate chips." Lonnie replied, "Just the most important food group." She explained bringing over a small dish with little brown things in it and adding them to the batter. "Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like when your feeling sad and they're fresh from the oven with a big ol' glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and. . . why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked and Camilla realized she was starting to lose her composure. She grabbed more walnuts and munched while she tried to block Lonnie out.

"It's just different where we're from." Mal said going back to stirring the love potion.

"Yeah I know. I just, you know, I thought even villains love their kids. . ." she trailed off again seeing their expressions grow even sadder. "Oh, how awful." She said putting her hand over Mal's leather clad one in an effort to be comforting. Then Camilla perked up, glistening on Lonnie's cheek was a tear. Mal saw it too and quickly snatched it and with a flick of her finger plopped it into the batter.

"Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams."

"Okay, goodnight." Lonnie said smiling as she left then Mal turned to them with a clap.

"Okay, boys cookie sheet. Camilla oven, Evie batter."

"Yes ma'am." Evie replied bringing over the bowl.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

 _Second day of classes outfit:_ Dalmatian short sleeve blouse, black skater skirt, short red scarf tied around her neck, red shoes, red fingerless leather gloves, hair in messy side bun mixing the black and white.

Camilla was walking with Carlos after class as they headed for Mal's locker. They ran into Evie and Doug who were coming from a different hall and started chatting with them as they walked. Then they rounded the corner and saw Ben taking a big bite out of Mal's spelled-cookies. Instantly smiles grew on their faces. Jay was leaning against the railing flirting with some girls when he looked over his shoulder and saw Ben and Mal's exchange.

"You know the chocolate. . . the chocolate, chocolate chips are. . . I'm sorry um. . . they're warm and soft. And they're sweet." They all approached slowly like they feared their presence might affect the spell somehow.

"Mal, have you always had those little gold flecks in your eyes?" Ben said about to take another bite but Mal snatched the cookie away.

"How you feeling bro?" Jay asked coming up behind the prince.

"I feel, I feel, I feel like, like singing your name! Maaalll! Ma-" before he could draw attention Mal shoved her hand over his mouth.

"Make sure he gets to the game." Camilla said standing between Evie and Carlos, "It would look suspicious if their star player suddenly chose the girl from the Isle over his team."

"Aren't you coming?" Carlos asked.

"Please." She scoffed, "I have better things to do than sit around watching some sports game."

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Camilla had stopped at her locker before heading back to her dorm. She was just pulling out her red leather jacket when she heard humming. She would recognize that tune anywhere and turned her head just enough to be able to see Audrey out of the corner of her eye. She tried to be subtle about it but the princess must have noticed her looking and she started singing.

"This vampire bat, this inhuman beast. She ought to be locked up and never released. . . hm, hmm, hm, hmm, world was such a wholesome place until, _Camilla_ , _Camilla_ De Vil."

Instead of getting angry and doing something horribly wicked to Audrey Camilla began to shake. It started in her fingers as the girl passed her by, and by the time Audrey turned the corner and left the hall Camilla's hands were shaking so bad she couldn't even keep a grip on her jacket. She tossed it back in her locker slammed the door shut and made for her dorm as quickly as she could.

When she got there she shut the door and put her back to it. What was happening to her? Why didn't she do something cruel to Audrey? What had stopped her? Her chest felt tight and her breathing was coming in shorter pants. Her eyes burned as she felt them fill with tears and realized that for the first time in her life she was about to cry. No. She told herself. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't let Audrey reduce her to that! She began pacing the floor repeating the mantra her mother taught her in her head.

 _Don't ever get sad, don't even get mad – get even._

And she would. She started taking deep breaths as she paced and plotted. They'd grab the wand, free all the villains then she'd make Audrey pay, she'd make Philip and Aurora pay, she'd make all of them pay! Then in her rage she picked up an empty vase and threw it at the wall where she watched it shatter. _I hate it here!_ She wanted to cry out, the only thing holding her back was that someone might hear her. She still had to keep her wicked ways under control if they were going to win. Finally, Camilla walked out onto her balcony and looked across the sea to the Isle of the Lost. She missed her home, she missed where she not only fit in but ruled. The people feared her and she got to take whatever she wanted, she missed that power. And on top of all that, she missed _him._

 _I wonder what he's doing right now?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to the Guest who reviewed! Here's your update, I hope you enjoy it. Glad to see someone like's my story, personally I can't wait to get into the Descendants 2 storyline. I already have so many ideas!**

Chapter 7

Another distraction came when Evie knocked on her door and asked if she wanted to help her get Mal ready for her first date with Ben. Camilla jumped at the opportunity and joined the two in their room. Evie began applying makeup and Camilla added a braid in Mal's hair.

"Okay easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away. Not that I could."

"Please. My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes." Evie said smiling, happy that she finally could do Mal's makeup.

"My mom was never really big on makeup tips. And I never had a sister."

"Well, now you have two." Evie said as she dabbed on lip gloss sharing a glance with Camilla who was fixing the collar of Mal's jacket over her scarf.

"We're gonna need all the family we can if we don't pull this off."

"We will pull this off." Camilla said brushing out the last few tangles in Mal's hair.

"Well, my mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way." Evie continued, "Just ask Snow White."

"Are you afraid of your mothers?" Mal asked.

"Sometimes." Evie said, "Camilla?"

"Not really." She said sitting down on Mal's free side, "Unless you're an animal with exquisite fur there's really no need to be afraid of my mother. Unless she's in one of her _moods_." She shrugged.

"Mal?" Evie asked.

She shrugged, "I just really want her to be proud of me. She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And, yeah she's my mom, so I know she loves me, in her own way."

"Moving on." Evie said breaking the tender moment they'd fallen into. "Come see." She took Mal's hand and led her to the full length mirror.

"Are we done?" Mal asked seeming surprised like the experience should have been more terrible.

"Yeah." Evie replied pulling her along.

Mal stared at her reflection like she couldn't believe the girl she was looking at was really her.

"I look. .. "

"Say it." Evie said appearing behind her in the mirror.

"Not hideous."

"Not even close."

Camilla sat on the bed noticing that Mal was starting to look – nervous? Wow, there's a word she thought she'd never use to describe Maleficent's daughter. Then there was a knock at the door and it took Mal a second to compose herself enough to answer it. When she did open the door Ben was standing there in his Auradon letterman jacket holding two helmets. He paused as he looked at Mal looking just as stunned as she had a moment earlier.

"For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful. I hope you like bikes." He said and Mal took one of the helmets, gave Evie and Camila a look then left for her date. Evie shut the door then turned to Camilla who was looking down at the comforter. She noticed the far away look in her friend's eyes and tried to find a way to cheer her up.

"You must miss him."

Camilla looked up and slid her mask back on, "Please." She scoffed looking away from Evie.

"Come on Camilla, don't play this game with me." She said taking a seat next to her on the bed, "Talk to me. If you don't want to tell me his name I won't push you to, I promise."

Camilla took a moment considering her offer. Then she took a deep breath, "Yes, I miss him." her voice almost cracked as she said it. When she thought about the distance between them that horrible crying feeling came back and she _hated_ that. What had happened to the strong impenetrable walls she'd put up around her emotions? Had Auradon really melted through them so quickly? Evie put her hand over hers in comfort. Camilla didn't know what to say and neither did Evie it seemed. For a long time they sat in silence just enjoying the fact that they had someone who they could turn to.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

 _Third day of classes outfit_ : red casual dress with black leather jacket (cuffs and collar are Dalmatian print) and Dalmatian spot shoes, red leather fingerless gloves. Hair in a low side ponytail, curling it to mix the black and white.

"Children, excuse me." The Fairy Godmother said making them look up from their current 'goodness' assignment. "As you know, tomorrow is Family Day here at Auradon Prep and because your parents can't be here due to . . . distance, we've arranged for a special treat." She said leading them to a large screen at the front of the room. She pressed a button and it lit up with Maleficent's face which made Fairy Godmother jump slightly. Though very quickly they figured out she wasn't trying to be scary, she just couldn't figure out how the video chat worked.

"I don't see anything, nor do I hear." She complained leaning back and revealing the Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar. "Is it. . is it. . is. . ?"

"Press enter?" Jafar suggested.

"Can I please see a remote?" Maleficent demanded, "Is this thing on? It's broken! I hate electronical. . . "she trailed off as they finally got it to work.

"Evie! Its Mommy!" the Evil Queen waved, "Look how beautiful. You know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent mocked.

"Who's the old bat?" her mother shrieked.

"This is Fairy Godmother." Mal said sweetly trying to undo the damage Cruella had just done. Though Maleficent didn't seem to care, in fact she started to make things even worse. Which Camilla thought was fantastic.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?"

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother said proudly.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella til one a.m.? I mean really? What the hamsters had to get back on their little wheels?" Maleficent continued mocking as the other villains joined in laughing. Camilla wanted to laugh too but instead settled for snickering behind her red leather-clad hand.

"They were mice!" Fairy Godmother said sounding very offended. "They were not. . . they were mice." She whispered into the camera before letting the kids take over.

"Hi, Mom."

"Mal!" Maleficent gasped, "I m-m-miss you."

"You children are never far from our thoughts!" Jafar added and Maleficent waved him off.

"How long must Mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent asked with fake concern, the real question was 'how long until you bring me that wand?'

"There's a big coronation coming up. I think probably sometime after that." Mal replied not wanting to give too much away in front of Fairy Godmother, who was off screen but standing nearby.

"When?" Maleficent demanded.

"Friday. Ten a.m."

"You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic. . . " Evil Queen tapped her horns, "You, you little nugget that I love so much."

"Yes I completely understand, mother."

"Carlos! Is that a dog!?" Camilla's mother shrieked jumping as close to the camera as possible. _Oh, no_. she thought. It had been twenty years since her mother had seen an actual dog and she knew her mother would go overboard about seeing one in her son's arms. She squeaked her stuffed dog and spoke to it like it was real, "Oh, yes, yes baby I do understand it would make the perfect size for earmuffs." She laughed maniacally.

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos yelled at her and Camilla's snickering stopped immediately as her eyes widened. Carlos had never been brave enough to stand up for himself, especially in front of their mother. She wondered if the fact that she was trapped on the island made his courage grow or if he'd still be as rebellious to their mother in person. "This dog loves me and I love him. And FYI your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

"Ohh, burn!" Jafar exclaimed.

"Oh, why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!"

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones!"

"Oh well people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors!"

"Enough!" The Evil Queen called as Jay ended the call and the screen went black. Fairy Godmother looked at them all with pity. Camilla loathed pity, it meant someone thought that they were better or had something better than you. Her jaw clenched but other that that she kept her cool.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks for the special treat." Jay said and she nodded.

"Of course."

Then they collected their things and headed for the door.

"M?" Evie called getting Mal's attention. "What do you think our parents are gonna do to us if we don't pull this off?"

"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best."

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"No, I think we are definitely goners."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Guest and I am a Ridaa for reviewing!**

 **Guest: You'll soon find out!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8

"Okay, we all know what this looks like." Mal said showing them her drawing of the wand as they plotted in the boy's dorm. They were working out every last detail in their plan, making sure nothing could go wrong.

"So this'll be up on the dais under the Beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here, I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. Carlos?"

"Okay, so I'll find our limo so we can break the barrier and get back on the island with the wand."

"Perfect. Evie, you will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

"Okay." She said taking the bottle. Camilla couldn't keep the smile off her face, but when she looked around at her group Evie and the boys looked. . . well, sad. No, that couldn't be it. They were probably just nervous, this was going to be the biggest baddest theft they had ever pulled off. When the villains took over their names would go down in villainous glory as the kids from the Isle who delivered the tool they needed to regain their freedom. As the boys sat on their beds Camilla bid everyone goodnight, for the first time since arriving in Auradon she felt like tonight she'd finally sleep well.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

 _Bedtime Outfit_ : black yoga pants with red waistband, Dalmatian spot sweater that hangs off one shoulder.

Camilla had changed for bed and had just finished brushing her hair when she decided to go out to the balcony. She looked out at the Isle, this time without longing, or pining, or homesickness. This time she looked out with pure joy, or what she assumed was joy, she'd never felt anything like this before. Soon he'll be free, she thought, along with everyone else. Then he can finally have the happily ever after he always dreamed of.

That night she dreamt of when the villains invaded Auradon. All the looting and chaos. Maleficent kicking Audrey and her mother Sleeping Beauty out of their castle and imprisoning them. Maybe Camilla could convince the dragon witch to let Audrey be her personal slave? She'd have clothes made of the finest fur in all the land. Her mother would reclaim her sleek Panther De Ville car, which would put Auradon's limo to shame. They'd trade in Hell Hall for a grander mansion, twice, no, three times the size of what they had now, with no leaking ceilings or cracked walls. Camilla woke up smiling knowing that soon her dream would become a reality.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

 _Family day outfit_ : sleeveless dress, black on top, thin red belt, Dalmatian spotted pattern on bottom with red heels. Hair left down, pin straight with a thin red headband.

When they arrived at 'Family Day' the sons and daughters of the kingdoms royal families were doing a modern day edition of 'Be Our Guest'. It made Camilla feel even more out of place than she already did as they walked through the crowd of Auradon students and their families.

The boys quickly discovered the chocolate fountain and started sticking their faces into it. Carlos had passed Dude off to Evie and she gently pet him while she talked to Camilla and Mal. They didn't talk for long before they heard, "Mal!" and turned to see Ben standing by his parents waving her over.

"I gotta go." Mal said bidding them goodbye as she approached her spelled boyfriend. Evie kept smiling and waving at different people, Doug, Jane and Lonnie. Evie even gave Audrey a smile even though the girl only glared as she passed. Mal returned shortly after with Ben's arm around her.

"Hey guys." The prince greeted them, Camilla gave him a small smile which was nothing compared to Evie's grin, Carlos and Jay mumbled hellos through their chocolate filled mouths and Camilla flipped her hair over her shoulder slightly disgusted at her baby brothers behavior. Being wicked was one thing, being gross was another.

"My parents and I were wondering if you'd all like to join us for a game of croquet before lunch?" Camilla wished the others had turned down the invitation but once they all accepted she knew she couldn't be the only one to back out. Having her friends around her was the only comfort she had in the sea of prissy pick princesses. When they reached the garden where the croquet was set up Carlos set Dude down in the grass and began to run around with him. Ben showed Mal how the game was played and Evie – who had been taught by her mother since croquet was apparently royal tradition - taught Camilla the basics.

"Evie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She replied turning away from their game, noticing the seriousness in Camilla's tone.

"How do you not feel out of place here?"

Evie shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe because finding a prince, living in a castle, all that princess stuff is what my mother raised me to be. Everything she and I worked so hard for is here." She said gesturing to the castle and gorgeous garden surrounding them. "I guess all that just made it easy to fit in."

Camilla's only response was a silent nod.

"I guess it's been harder for you hasn't it?"

"You could say that." Camilla said looking at the ground as she swung her club. Evie then approached her and took her hand making her look up.

"Then it's a good thing we have each other. We made it together on the Isle and we'll make it together here too." She said smiling. But then they heard a loud shout.

"You!" they turned and saw Mal with Audrey and an older woman who was looking at Mal with fear, "How – how are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" she asked and Ben approached along with several others who'd heard the old woman shout.

"Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what Ben? Destroy us?" she accused loudly now drawing a crowd of onlookers. "Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples! And the spells! Spells. . . my daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps. . . I missed it ALL!" she turned to Fairy Godmother, "You mustn't trust her."

When Mal stepped forward trying to apologize Chad pushed her away.

"Go away! Stay away from her."

"Don't do this Chad." Ben said defensively.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Kindness? Fair play? No way okay! You stole another girl's boyfriend." He said glaring at Mal, then looked to Jay, "You enjoy hurting people, and you –" he turned to Evie, "You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

"Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie called into the mirror which then showed Chad's reflection in his face as she held it up for all to see.

"What? Come on!" Chad said offended and knocked the mirror from Evie's hand causing her to stumble. Then Jay went into protective big brother mode and grabbed Chad by the jacket.

"Back off Chad!"

Camilla then snapped, she reached into Evie's bag and grabbed the bottle Mal had given her and sprayed Chad in the face. He instantly fell asleep as Doug and Audrey caught him and set him down on the ground.

"Chad! Chad?" Audrey called trying to get him to wake up.

"Camilla did something to Chad." She heard Lonnie tell someone. "Check if he's okay." She told Doug.

"Come on guys." She said pulling Evie and Mal away. Jay followed still ready to take on anyone who tried to mess with them. "Carlos!" she called and he picked up Dude and ran after them.

"Guys!" she heard Ben calling but they all kept walking.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Ben then caught up with them shortly after at a picnic table in the quad. None of them were talking, they just sat there longing for home, their Isle where they belonged.

"Hey guys. How is everyone? Hey listen, forget about it, all right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow after the coronation I promise everything will be okay."

"You're right." Camilla said looking up at him, "It will be." He smiled not understanding the hidden meaning in her words, then whispered in Mal's ear before he left. "I'll see you guys later."

After the prince left Doug came over and tried to talk to Evie but was persuaded by peer pressure to sit with the other Auradon kids. Audrey and Jane were the next pair to come over and they made sure to gossip just loud enough so they could all hear them.

"How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal's just the bad girl infatuation."

"Yeah." Jane agreed, "I mean he's never going to make a villain a queen." She said as they laughed and walked away. Mal pulled out her spell book without a hint of emotion on her face.

"Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair." She waived her finger and they heard a shriek. Jane's beautiful long hair had changed back to its original short chin length cut along with the massive bow to top it off. Mal stood up and glared at the crowd of snooty Auradon kids.

"There's a lot more where that came from." She threatened with Evie standing behind her as backup.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Audrey asked with a hand on her hip.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal asked before shrugging and opening her book again. The others all gasped and fled before she could spell them too. Mal closed her book and turned to the others.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand." She said before grabbing her bag and they all walked off, heading back to the dorm to finish preparing for the coronation.

"Audrey has great hair." Camilla said as they walked back, "Mal, maybe you can turn her into a dog – lemme skin her!" she growled.

 **Quick poll guys: who's your favorite Disney archer? Robin Hood or Merida?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Huge thanks to my reviewers! TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Guest and I am a Ridaa.**

 **Guest: the aftermath of the coronation was one of my favorite parts to write, I was really excited to deviate from the story and give it my own spin. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **I am a Ridaa: I loved the Descendants 2 storyline so much (pirates are one of my favorite genres!) In preparation for writing it I've already watched the sequel almost ten times and have been listening to the soundtrack on repeat. I can't type fast enough to keep up with all the ideas my mind has been coming up with!**

Chapter 9

 _Coronation outfit_ : red halter top dress with a Dalmatian print sash around middle, front hem shorter in front longer in back, black shoes, long elbow length silk gloves one black one white, hair up in a bun with strands framing her face.

The next morning Camilla woke up early to make sure she had enough time to get ready. She put on her dress that Evie had given her the night before, slid on her shoes and did her hair and makeup. She kept tugging nervously at the elegant gloves Evie had paired the outfit with before taking a deep breath, finding her courage and heading to Evie's room where they were all going to meet before heading to the castle.

Mal had already left, needing to be there earlier so she could prepare for her grand entrance with Ben, which left just Evie, Jay and the two De Vil's. Carlos kept petting Dude trying to calm his nerves while Evie kept readjusting her tiara and Jay paced the floor. Camilla wondered if their parents ever felt like this before pulling off their master plans? Had they been nervous, worried about getting caught? Or did they had all the confidence in the world? Carlos had his laptop resting on his knees and was typing away with the hand that wasn't petting the mutt.

"Got it!" he cried and turned the screen to the rest of them showing them a map with a red line that led from the palace to where the limo was –their ticket home.

"Well done baby brother." Camilla said smiling at him and he looked up at her with a glow in his eyes, she'd never complimented him before but now when it really counted he'd come through. She was proud of him and that pride made his eyes light up with joy.

"Thanks, sis."

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

They made their way to the upper balcony and waited for Ben's entrance. There was classical music playing as all the royals gathered and showed off their gowns and suits. Fairy Godmother then took the stage and approached the sheet that was covering her wand. She pulled the periwinkle fabric off with flourish and Camilla couldn't help but lean over the edge as far as she dared. Then they saw Mal enter with her dark purple hair in her lavender dress standing so close to the wand Camilla bet she could practically taste it.

Then the music changed and the choir started singing as the doors opened and Ben stepped inside, as he walked down the center aisle everyone bowed to him, including the villain kids. He approached the alter where Fairy Godmother waited. She bowed to the king before removing his crown and approaching Ben who now knelt before her. She bestowed the crown on his head, grabbed her wand and began the vows.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

"I do solemnly swear."

"Then it is my honor, and my joy to bless our new king –" Then the wand was snatched out of her hands –but not by Mal. Jane had grabbed it and was now spinning – literally – out of control from the power that she now held. A bright bolt shot into the sky and through one of the stained glass windows making the people below take cover and shielding their heads as shards of rainbow colored glass fell on them.

"Child what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother cried.

"If you won't make me beautiful I'll do it myself!" Jane yelled back as the wand tugged her arm around, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" she shouted but nothing happened except flying sparks.

"Take cover!" The King –well former king –shouted. Then Mal ran forward and started wrestling the wand from Jane's hands.

"Careful Mal!" Belle shouted. Finally after a hectic tug-o-war Mal got the wand. It took Camilla a second to fully realize what had happened. Mal got the wand! They all made their way down from the balcony as Jane fled the hall.

"Mal," Ben approached her carefully, "Give me the wand."

"Stand back."

"It's okay."

"Ben I said stand back!" she shouted as they ran through the doors and down the aisle.

"I told you so." Audrey bragged before Mal turned the wand on her and she jumped back. Then Mal turned the wand back to Ben.

"Let's go!" Carlos said.

"Revenge time." Jay added next to him.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked.

"We have no choice Ben, our parents –"

"Your parents made their choice, now you make yours."

Mal paused looking around at everyone who was watching waiting to see if she'd make the choice that would either save them or end them. Of course she'd choose –

"I think I want to be good." _What?!_

"You are good." Ben told her.

"How do you know that!?" she demanded.

"Because, because I'm listening to my heart."

Mal paused again, "I want to listen to my heart too." _This could not be happening! The daughter of the most evil woman in the world turning traitor before her eyes?_ Then Mal turned to them lowering the wand.

"And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents." She said smiling, "I mean stealing things doesn't make you happy." She told Jay, "Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy. And you," she addressed Carlos, "scratching Dude's belly makes you happy, who would've thought?" then she looked at Camilla, "Camilla, come on, turning pets into clothing never made you happy, and Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy, you are so smart. And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I wanna go to school. And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy, not destroying things. I choose good you guys." She said putting her fist out, after a moment Jay's fist joined hers.

"I choose good too."

"I choose good." Evie smiled and added her hand.

"So just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?" Carlos asked, "Because, they're going to be really, really mad."

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben said.

"Okay then, good." He added his fist. Then the four of them turned to Camilla, she took a long pause looking at their faces, the faces of her friends. These were the people she'd grown up with on the Isle, the people who always had her back. Jay, who had become her big brother and protector if she ever found herself in over her head. Evie who had been like her sister while she'd been struggling to adjust in Auradon, Mal, who had been their leader but always made sure her team got what they wanted and deserved. And finally Carlos, her own flesh and blood, he'd become so confident while in Auradon, become a completely different person then who he'd been on the Isle. She looked at him the longest, she could practically see every thought he had pass through his puppy dog eyes.

"Camilla, come on, think about everything we have here. The opportunities the Isle can't provide. We don't always see eye to eye but we're family. We've always stuck together." Carlos said holding out his free hand for her to take. "You're my sister and I want you to be happy. I know you have your doubts, but this can be the start of our happy ever after. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" She looked from his open hand to his eyes, then turned to the others and saw all of them had the same look in their eyes, the same pleading, begging her to join them on the side of good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to I am a Ridaa for your review! I know everyone is dying to see where I take this story next so I did my best to post this chapter quickly! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 10

They'd all betrayed her.

"We're supposed to be rotten to the core." She whispered still stunned at what had happened to her friends. Their pleading looks immediately turned sad as they realized she wasn't joining them. Carlos looked the most broken, his sad puppy dog eyes shone with sadness as he dropped his hand and stepped toward her.

"Camilla –"

She took a step back and shook her head trying to keep herself together.

"You're really going to pick these people over your own family?"

"Please, sis –"

She shook her head more adamantly as she took a few more steps away from them

"You're no family of mine." She still whispered afraid if she spoke any louder her voice would crack and reveal her emotions. That awful crying feeling came back ten fold and she refused to let all of Auradon see her cry. She turned and ran from the room and out the doors. As she fled through the halls a few guards tried to stop her but their attention was drawn elsewhere when there was a loud crash and Camilla heard Maleficent's voice echo through the palace. "I'm back!"

It was such perfect timing, Maleficent would be the perfect distraction while Camilla ran. She remembered the map Carlos had shown them earlier and headed straight there. She needed the limo, or at least that gold button if she wanted to get back home. She was no longer safe here, she was a fugitive. She'd chosen evil over good in front of all of Auradon society and once the dust had settled they'd have every guard and knight out looking for her. She had to get home where she'd be surrounded by villains and Auradon couldn't get to her. Never before in her life had Camilla been thankful for the barrier but now she couldn't wait to be back under its protection.

When she found the limo the driver was nowhere to be seen, he was probably at the coronation as back-up security – lucky for her. She broke the window and grabbed the gold button from the drivers seat. Now it was just a matter of getting to the bridge.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Meanwhile at the coronation. . .

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Fairy Godmother cried and everyone in the hall unfroze. Ben roared and ran down the center aisle when he was stopped by Mal.

"Okay, okay. We kind of got this all wrapped up here." She told him before he picked her up and spun her around.

"Next time I rescue you, okay?"

"Yeah let's not let there be a next time, okay?" she replied giving him a hug then tilting his crown. "I will be right back." Mal said as she headed for Jane and Fairy Godmother. Then Carlos saw the Beast approach a guard.

"Send word to our border patrol. Do not let Camilla De Vil leave but do not harm her, is that understood?"

"Yes sire." The guard said bowing before he left to round up his men to hunt down Camilla. Carlos knew he should be happy –they'd won against Maleficent, the evilest of them all. But in doing so and proving they were good at heart might have lost him his sister forever.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Camilla was breathing heavily by the time she'd reached the bridge. She'd thrown away her shoes and ran barefoot over the perfectly paved sidewalks and streets of Auradon. She looked across the ocean at the Isle, her salvation. She held up her arm and pressed the gold button, just as the bright magic began to form a path something sharp hit Camilla's hand forcing her to drop the magic button. It was an arrow, it hadn't touched her, just smacked the button out of her hand - only two people in Auradon had aim that good. When she turned around she saw a figure perched in a tree holding a bow. She couldn't see their body so they must have been wearing green to camaflouge themselves among the leaves, what Camilla could see was an unruly mop of red curly hair – Princess Merida.

Before the archer could notch another arrow Camilla took off down the golden bridge. She ran as fast as her tired feet could carry her until she felt broken glass, rocks and other garbage under her feet, a sign she was back on the Isle of the Lost. She stopped and turned around. The bridge was fading, no one was persuing her. She'd made it back home.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Her mother wasn't at Hell Hall when Camilla returned home. _She must still be with the Evil Queen and Jafar, s_ he thought. Good. Camilla could have her breakdown in the peace and privacy of her own home. She'd changed out of her coronation gown and threw it in the closet. Then she grabbed a red tank top and some comfy black pajama shorts, she threw on a Dalmatian print hoodie over it all and sat at her vanity pulling hairpins out of her bun. She ran her fingers through her loose hair and took a look at her reflection, it was no doubt the messiest she'd ever looked. Her eyes were sad and full of tears and the more she thought about what had happened the worse she felt. She tried to get angry enough to plot some kind of revenge but she just didn't have the energy.

Finally she gave in and balled her eyes out with her face in her hands feeling utterly miserable. She stopped when she heard her window squeak open and turned her back to the intruder. She was able to control her crying enough where she didn't make a sound, though the tears still fell in rivers down her face.

"You're back." He said and she heard his feet hit the floor as he jumped off the windowsill. "I saw the golden bridge and knew it could only be you."

He sounded happy, and it made her misery fade a bit. That he cared enough to be watching for her, to care enough to stop by and welcome her home. As she heard him approach she turned her head so her hair covered her face like a curtain. She didn't want him to see her cry, in every villain's eyes it was a sign of weakness, and she didn't want him to know she was weak, worse – that _Auradon_ had weakened her.

"Camilla?" he asked knowing something was wrong when she refused to look at him. He knelt down by her and grabbed her chin making her look him in the eye. She saw a flash of rage right before he pulled her to him. He didn't ask why, he must have seen it when Auradon broadcasted the coronation. He knew about the others betrayal, he knew that was why she'd fled. She held him tight as the crying started again at the thought of her brother and former friends.

"Camilla." He growled, angered by her sadness, "I swear to you that all the people who have caused you pain will find themselves on the end of my hook."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to I am A Ridaa, Guest, Simizs and kivirantapetra0 for your reviews. Yes I'm going to continue this story and go into Descendants 2 and I have so much planned for Camilla!

Chapter 11

 **AN: just a heads up to readers I'm still working on reading the Descendants trilogy so the backstories of the characters is going to be my take on them based solely on the movies. When this entire story is done I might start making one shots from the books with Camilla in them but those would be separate from this story.**

 _Rotten to the Core Outfit:_ red heeled zip up boots, leather pants one leg white one black back pockets are opposite colors. Dalmatian spotted tee covered by red leather jacket that is zipped up the side, jacket has two breast pockets the flaps are Dalmatian spots. Fingerless gloves one black one white, red fedora (not always wearing it with outfit) with Dalmatian ribbon around it.

FLASHBACK: pre-Auradon

 _Camilla was heading to the Queen of Hearts Salon per her mother's request. Cruella had been there earlier that day getting her hair done and had left behind one of her many fur coats. She'd said it would be an embarrassment to retrieve it herself so she'd sent Camilla instead. Being the perfect daughter she was she accepted the task without complaint –it was better than most of the jobs Carlos got._

 _On the way there she decided why not cause some trouble for the filthy vendors that lined the streets in that part of the Isle? It'd been too long since she'd done something mischievous on her own and she didn't want her reputation to suffer._

 _As she strutted through the trash covered streets she knocked over stands and broke things the lesser villains were trying to sell. Some of the smaller children hid behind barrels and torn sheets as she passed. The whole thing made her smile with wicked glee. She paused at one vendor who had backed into the shadows trying to avoid her. She noticed he had an old rusted metal box filled with what he'd earned that day. It wasn't much, just some silver coins, a screw, and an apple core but she took the coins anyway giving the vendor a smile and a nod in 'thanks'. Then she heard crashing from further down the alley. When she turned there were several older villain kids dressed in rags carrying swords and wearing pirate hats. They began looting the other small tents of whatever they had of value._

 _Camilla put her empty hand on her hip; this wasn't their turf! This part of the Isle belonged to Mal, - and Camilla by association. How dare they overstep their boundary and not only come here but steal what wasn't in their rights to steal! Before Camilla could say anything though one pirate approached her, he had copper skin and dark hair that was pulled into tight braids along his head, he had a thin mustache and beard that ran along his jaw. Like the others his eyes were lined with black and his eyes shone with wickedness. He wore an old black jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a bright red shirt underneath, both dirty and tattered. He approached Camilla with his sword drawn and aimed at her throat._

" _Hand it over." He demanded gesturing to the silver coins she'd just pilfered._

" _You're either very brave, or very foolish." She said glaring at him. But her words didn't sway him. He only smiled showing his crooked yellowed teeth as he took a step closer. Camilla noticed that she'd also drawn the attention of several other pirates and her instincts began to scream at her to just hand over the money –she was outnumbered, severely outnumbered._

" _It would seem you're the foolish one." He said as his smirk turned more malicious and he stepped closer. Camilla tried to take a step back and regain her personal space but one of the other pirates behind her grabbed her. She struggled to get free but he was too strong. The others only laughed at her knowing that she was done for like a fish on a hook. Then the pirate in front of her put his sword against her neck._

" _But you are a pretty one." He said looking her up and down, Camilla only sneered at him refusing to show weakness even in such a hopeless situation. Then, miraculously, the odds shifted to her favor. A hand came down onto the pirates shoulder and pulled him away from Camilla, the other pirate let her go as the whole lot of them stumbled away from her._

" _Now, now Starkey." The newcomer said, "Disrespecting a lady is bad form."_

" _Aye Captain." Starkey replied, his eyes wide with fear as he looked at the one and only Harry Hook. He was wearing his signature red jacket with his sword hanging at his side. Underneath he wore what had once been a white shirt but was now slashed from sword fights and hung off his muscular body, the only thing that seemed to hold the shirt on him was the thick black leather belt he'd slung across his torso. His eyes were outlined with black which made them look even brighter as he turned to look at Camilla with fiendish glee._

" _Lady De Vil." He said tipping his hat like the perfect gentleman he most certainly wasn't, which made Camilla question why he was wasting manners on her._

" _I apologize for my crew's rude behavior. Bad form is something my father and I don't tolerate."_

" _How can you have good form and be a villain, Hook?" she asked, "Has growing up on the Isle taught you nothing?"_

" _Oh, I've learned plenty." He said taking a step closer. "Though good form I learned from my father. To be a villain ye must be everything yer enemy is not, everything yer enemy is against. Pan exemplifies bad form, he and his Lost Boys have no rules, no code of conduct. And while we pirates are a rowdy and mischievous bunch we do have to keep to the code. So by having good form we're defying Pan's way of life, something that the wretched king of Neverland despises." He explained getting closer to Camilla with each line. Unlike last time Camilla stood her ground and looked the Captain straight in the eye, with her chin held high. Hook didn't seem put off, if anything he looked entertained. After a few moments of their intense stare down he chuckled flashing a perfect evil grin._

" _Luckily though the code doesn't stop us from looting." He said and his crew collected what they'd taken, filled their pockets and dashed off heading back to their ship._

" _On_ _our_ _turf." Camilla said angrily and Hook's smile only grew._

" _Aye, so I suppose I'll see ye whenever Mal decides to retaliate." He said taking a few steps back. "Until then Lady De Vil." He said with a bow before he also took his leave._

 _The whole clash had given the lesser villains a chance to flee the alley leaving Camilla completely alone. She clenched her fists in anger then realized they were both empty. The silver coins she'd stolen were gone! Why that deceitful, cheeky, thief!_

" _Hook!" she shouted and it echoed through the alley. He was long gone by now but Camilla still swore she heard a distant chuckle carried by the wind._


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to kivirantapetra0 for your review. And yes, that was the first time Harry and Camilla met. Of course, they'd heard about the other – everyone on the Isle has a reputation – but that was their first encounter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well I've been having a lot of fun writing the flashbacks showing the evolution of Harry and Camilla's relationship.**

 _Chapter 12 (still flashback)_

 _After Camilla had gotten back home with her mother's coat –and received a lecture about being so late when the task had been really quite simple – Camilla went to her gang's hangout to tell Mal about the turf war the pirates apparently were trying to start. She was extra cautious about walking through the alleys, not wanting to run into Harry Hook again, until she reached the entrance. She picked up a rock and threw it at the 'Danger Flying Rocks' sign which opened the stairway for her._

 _They knew she was coming from the sound of her heels against the rusty metal steps. Evie was sitting on the torn up couch drawing in her sketch book while Mal was busy with another mural. The boys were sitting at a table where Jay had forced Carlos to another arm wrestling match –which he was losing._

" _Mal, we have a problem."_

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

 _Needless to say, Mal was furious. She inherited her temper from her mother, along with her possessive nature._

" _They want to come onto our turf, steal the things we should be stealing? Fine! Game on!" she shouted as she paced the floor._

" _So what's the plan?" Jay asked, "Steal our stuff back? Steal their stuff?"_

" _And copycat what they've already done? No way." Mal told him, "If they're so interested in looting then they must have gathered quite the 'booty' by now." Mal continued as a smirk spread on her face. "That means they have even more to destroy."_

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

 _The next day the gang headed toward Goblin Wharf where Uma docked her ship, the Lost Revenge. It was also across from Pirate's Bay where Hook's ship the Jolly Roger had found it's home, but neither ship was their target. Knowing both captains would be aboard their respective ships left the alleys of their territory open for the VK's revenge._

 _They tore and smashed everything in their sights, leaving the streets even more disastrous than they'd already been. Jay and Evie had taken care of the west side while the De Vil's had trashed the east, Mal had made her way down the middle of the pirates domain until she reached the main square where they had all planned to meet. So far only Mal, Camilla and Carlos had arrived and as the minutes ticked by they began to worry about Evie and Jay. Then they heard the click-clack of heels against the ground as they turned to see Evie appear out of the shadows with a bright smile on her face._

" _What took you so long?" Mal said with relief as she hugged her bestie, "We were starting to worry."_

" _No need." Evie said then they heard Jay's voice from the shadows._

" _Look what we found!" he said cheerfully as he dragged another figure into the light with him – Harry Hook. Jay had him by the arm and had the pirate's own sword against his neck as he led him into the square. "Found him all alone, not a single one of his 'mateys' in sight!" Jay bragged imitating Hook's pirate slang which only made his eyes smolder with more hate beneath the dark raven hair that fell in his face. Then his eyes found Camilla and the hate turned into amusement just as they had the last time they'd encountered each other. Then Mal stepped between the two breaking their connection._

" _Walking around alone Harry?" she tsked with her arms crossed as she smirked at their unexpected captive, "You should know how dangerous that is on the Isle."_

" _Aye, but without danger life wouldn't be very fun, now would it?"_

 _Mal gave an amused chuckle, "Well, we weren't expecting captives, so what should we do with you?" she asked rubbing her hands together as she contemplated his possible demise._

" _I hear his specialty is hooking people, maybe we should show him the other side of a hook." Jay suggested._

" _Now Jay, that's not very original." Camilla said moving to stand on his free side and leaning her elbow on his shoulder._

" _Camilla's right." Evie agreed, "But my mother has some old potions at home that could use a guinea pig. . . "_

 _Then faster than a flash of lightning Hook jabbed Jay in the gut with his elbow, grabbed the sword and spun breaking free of Jay's hold. Then he wrapped an arm around Camilla and brought the sword to her neck. By the time Jay recovered and the others realized what had happened in the blink of an eye the tables had turned and Camilla was now the hostage. Carlos tried to rush forward to help his sister but Evie held him back as Mal got a dangerous look in her eyes and they glowed green._

" _Harry, don't you dare –" she threatened as Jay tried to get closer from where he stood on the side but Hook saw him anyway._

" _Ah, ah, ah. Now what would Crazy Cruella do if she found out that her precious daughter was hurt while she was spending time with ye?" he asked as he took a few steps back closer to the shadowy alley._

 _They all exchanged looks –except Camilla since turning her head would mean slicing her neck. They'd all seen her mother's bad side, usually when she was yelling at Carlos, and that was on her good days. Provoked, they had no idea how far Cruella would go and they didn't want to find out. Hook had them backed into a corner._

" _Oh, now why the long faces?" he asked still walking backward with Camilla in tow, "Ye should be proud of yerselves. Not many people can say that they almost caught the son of Captain Hook." Then in another quick move Hook pulled away the sword and pushed Camilla forward. Jay, who was closest, caught her then turned to look at Hook but he had vanished into the darkness._

" _Do we go after him?" Jay asked. Before Mal could answer they heard a shout from the other direction._

" _Where are they!" they all knew that voice – Uma._

" _No." Mal said, "We did what we came to do. Let's bounce." She ordered and they all fled, heading back to their own turf. Camilla had her hand to her throat, there was no wound but she could still feel the cold metal against her skin. Next time she saw Hook he was a dead man!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 (still flashbacks)_

 _It had been weeks since the gang's encounter with Harry Hook and while that should have made Camilla happy she actually found herself missing the pirate – or rather she missed the challenge. Every act of villainy they'd pulled off since seemed too easy to her, there was no thrill, people knew their reputations and just handed things over. As a result Camilla had taken some 'me time' away from the others. She walked down the streets with her usual confident strut as people hid and avoided eye contact. Though eye contact was hard since today Camilla was hiding her eyes under the brim of her hat. She had a lot of thinking to do and it wouldn't be good if someone saw the far off look in her eyes and took advantage of her distraction._

 _Eventually, she found herself just outside Troll Town, which sat on the line between Mal and Uma's respective territories. She contemplated crossing over, maybe causing some trouble on Uma's land would bring back the thrill for her. However, she never got the chance to decide because in true villain fashion –trouble found her._

 _As she was about to turn the next corner a figure came dashing around it and nearly ran her over. He skidded to a halt just before their bodies could collide and Camilla saw a flash of surprise on his face before he contained it and returned to his normal cheeky smirk._

" _Lady De Vil." He greeted seeming out of breath but still happy to see her._

" _Hook." She nearly growled remembering the last time she saw him and he'd put a sword to her neck. What she'd said about missing him? Yeah, that feeling evaporated. She roughly shoved him back but it only seemed to stir up his amusement as he gave a slightly high-pitched laugh._

" _Oh, come now, don't be like that."_

" _You tried to kill me!" she accused him and his cheeky grin faltered but she sensed it wasn't from her words. Something was off about him, it was like he had to remember to smirk, his eyes kept shifting down the alley from where he'd come._

" _Actually, I only held ye hostage."_

" _With a sword to my throat!"_

" _Well I –" his excuse was interrupted by shouting coming from behind him. Several guards were crashing their way through the street, each had a heart on the chest plate of their black and red armor –the Queen of Hearts minions. Hook then grabbed her hand and dragged her into the nearest alley were they hid among the shadows. The space between buildings was thin and their bodies pressed against each other in the tight space._

" _Friends of yours?" she spat hating that now she'd been -literally – dragged into his mess._

" _I may have disgruntled the wrong villain recently."_

" _How recent is recently?"_

" _Oh, about five minutes ago."_

" _Hook!" she scolded as quietly as she could, given her current rage. Then they heard the queen's knights getting closer and he shimmied them along until they popped out in another alley, this one much wider between two rows of villainous establishments built back to back. He led her through a few more alleys and past a couple buildings before he found one he seemed to be familiar with._

" _Will you let go!" she said struggling to pull her hand free of his strong grip. "Whatever mess you've gotten yourself into, I refuse to get involved in it!"_

" _Have ye happened to notice where yeh are De Vil?" his words made her pause and look around. All the back doors to the buildings were marked so it was easy to get her bearings._

" _This is Pain Lane!" she said slapping Hook in the shoulder. Pain Lane was on Uma's turf, he'd dragged her deeper into the hornet's nest!_

" _Exactly, so if yeh want to go runnin' around without me, go right ahead, I hope it all works out for ye! Or yeh can stick with me –"_

" _And lose my head next to you when the Queen of Hearts minions catch you?"_

" _Oh yeh, wound me, Lady De Vil." He said holding his hand to his heart in fake pain, "Have yeh not heard stories about how good I am at surviving?"_

" _I have. You're great in the stories. In reality though I haven't seen it yet." He brushed off her insult and gave her another cheeky grin._

" _Just stick with me De Vil." He said taking off his red leather coat and throwing it over her shoulders, then he took her hat and replaced it with his own, his dark hair now falling into his black-lined eyes._

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

 _Camilla was frozen in shock when Hook pulled her into the back door of the building he'd chosen._

" _Never been in a pirate pub I take it?" he chuckled. Before she could answer the front door opposite them burst open and the queen's knights started searching the place -no doubt for Hook. But the teenage captain apparently had planned for this, he casually reached over and took a bottle off a table and hit another pirate in the head with it. When the man looked over to him Hook pointed innocently at another man seated nearby. Immediately the first pirate tackled the other man and in seconds the whole pub was brawling._

 _Camilla's mouth fell open in shock at the chaos, though Hook's plan seemed to be working. The knights were having trouble moving as they were swallowed in the sea of fist-fighting pirates. Then he took her hand and pulled her through the chaos with surprising ease. He stopped them right as a pair of drunken men passed them, he rushed her along before an air-born bottle could hit her in the head. They ducked and dodged as they made their way toward the second floor, when they did they ran into Starkey and at least four others of Hook's crew preparing to throw another pirate over the rail. They paused when they saw Hook and Camilla looked to the floor so his hat would hide her identity._

" _Cap'in." one said in shock, as Hook looked at the pirate they were about to toss. Then he gestured to the rail with his hand._

" _Carry on."_

 _They roared in delight as they threw the man down where he landed on another group that was fighting. As they looked over the railing and cheered with their swords held high Hook took her hand and led her to a second floor window. Outside was an old rusted fire escape. He stepped out first before offering his hand to help her before they both descended it. When their feet touched the ground Camilla was surprised that their were other villains just walking by the pub. None were deterred by the shouting and sounds of fists hitting flesh, glass breaking and chairs being thrown. Then she turned to Hook._

" _After you." He said giving a slight bow and holding his arm out in the direction of her home territory._

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

 _Hook ended up walking Camilla all the way to Hell Hall, claiming it would be bad form to leave her to walk alone at such a late hour. He had a point, though she'd never tell him that, whether you lived on Mal or Uma's side of the Isle it was still plenty dangerous –especially after night fell. When they reached Woeful Way Camilla began recognizing her surroundings again and was surprised by how disappointed she was, she never thought she'd say it, or even think it, but she'd had fun with Hook._

 _Reluctantly, she took off his jacket and hat. When she did he placed her red fedora on her head giving her a long look. Camilla wasn't sure how to describe the look in his bright eyes, it was something she'd never seen before._

" _Yeh know, I didn't mean to hold ye captive the last time we crossed." He said coming as close to an apology as any villain ever had. It took Camilla a second to regain her usual carefree and confident attitude which made her question –if she wasn't doing it naturally did that mean it was an act? Not the real her? If so then what was the real her? She hated how she couldn't even answer that question._

" _Oh, please." She scoffed already feeling fake._

" _I mean it, sometimes ye just have to do what ye have to do in order to survive."_

" _I know."_

 _It was silent as they continued walking and it wasn't long until Hell Hall came into view. An old Victorian mansion that had fallen into disrepair like much of the Isle. It's high walls covered in vines more twisted than her mother's mind and thick iron gates meant to not only keep people out, but to keep Carlos and Camilla in. Hook had put on his jacket and hat once more as he scowled at the building._

" _How do ye stand living in that thing?"_

" _The same way I deal with living on the Isle." She shrugged, "Take it a day at a time."_

" _We'll get off this rock one day." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the corner of the alley wall. When she looked at him he didn't need words to know what she was thinking. Every villain said the same thing, but here they were twenty years later still trapped. But Hook looked cool and confident as he smirked at her._

" _Trust me."_

 _Trust. She thought, it was the one thing a good villain was never supposed to do. A good villain looked out for themselves and, if they had to, use and manipulate others, but they never trusted. The funny thing though was after everything that had happened today Camilla did trust the pirate in front of her. He'd helped keep her safe even when she was supposed to be his enemy._

" _Goodnight Lady De Vil." He bid her with a small bow before disappearing into the shadows again, leaving Camilla with more thinking to do than she had already started that day with._


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you I am a Ridaa for your review on the last chapter! Glad to hear that you're enjoying all the Harry/Camilla moments. I hope you like this chapter as well. I also want to thank everyone who's taken the time to review this story. I am a Ridaa, kivirantapetra0, Simizs, Guest, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Evil like me, SafirMysticHime, EmeralPrincessRanger and Soda Khan. I can never be sure if people are enjoying the chapters I work so hard on unless I get reviews, so really the fact that this story is still going is all thanks to you guys! Without further ado here is the next installment of 'Chillin Like A Villain'**

 _Chapter 14_

 _Camilla had such a headache, ever since that night with Hook she'd hadn't been able to think about anything else. What was worse was that her friends were starting to notice. They would catch her daydreaming, not focusing on whatever scheme they were plotting, or she'd be smirking at nothing. Eventually Camilla found it was simply easier to avoid them, she'd lie and say her mother needed her for some chores at home. Sometimes Carlos would look at her with a curious glance because he knew Cruella never had her precious daughter do chores, she always made him do them. Fortunately one glare from his sister was enough to keep him quiet and keep his nose out of her business._

 _Now she'd ended up in the kitchen of Hell Hall, deciding making something to eat would give her mind a break. She was cutting the rotten parts off some veggies she'd found when she heard the floorboards creak behind her. In the blink of an eye she tightened her hold on the knife she was cutting with and turned, catching the intruder off guard. Honestly, at this point it shouldn't surprise her that it was Harry Hook himself. Though she was a bit shocked at her own reflexes, she had Hook off guard with a knife to his throat, his head tilted back slightly to avoid the razor sharp edge._

" _Excellent form, Lady De Vil. You'd make quite the pirate." he said impressed._

" _What are you doing here Hook?" she said sounding bored as she lowered the knife._

" _I decided it was bad form to hold my blade to ye, and even worse to drag ye into my mess. Thought I'd bring yeh something to make up for it." He said making his way to the door and opening it wider letting in two of his men. They were carrying a large chest and did their best to maneuver it into the kitchen without breaking anything. The placed it on the floor and looked to their captain for further instruction, Hook only nodded at the door and they immediately took their leave. When the door closed behind them Camilla looked to Hook with an eyebrow raised in question. He only gestured to the chest while he removed his hat and ran a hand through his messy dark hair, leaning against the countertop and getting himself comfortable._

 _Growing up on the Isle presents were very rare, even more rare when they weren't practical jokes in disguise. So with extreme caution Camilla unlatched the top and flung the chest open. She couldn't contain her gasp when she saw what was inside, she was stunned and it took her mind a moment to find the right words to express her feelings._

" _Its magnificent." she fawned as she bent down and pulled out the soft pelt. A white tiger, a perfect white pelt with deep black stripes decorating the velvety fur. Her fingers combed through the masterpiece, memorizing the texture against her skin. She took a seat on a nearby stool and pulled the pelt over her lap, refusing to take her eyes off it, even to blink, she was afraid if she did it would vanish._

" _Oh, you were a big boy weren't you?" She whispered as she continued stroking her gift. Hers, she thought, not her mother's not anyone else's! Since she was a little girl she'd always dreamed of having her own real fur, her mother kept her's locked in a vault with several traps to keep out everyone –even her children. Camilla had never had the joy of even feeling one, but now she had her own!_

" _How did you get this?" she asked breathlessly, finally looking away from the pelt to where Hook was sitting. The pirate only shrugged as if it was no big deal._

" _Gil lost a bet." He explained, "His father has countless pelts along with mounted animal heads, but little unknown fact, he also keeps live animals locked in cages. When I saw the white tiger it reminded me of you."_

" _Because it was black and white?"_

" _Because it was fierce, wild and untamed." He told her with a smoldering look in his bright crystal eyes. "When Gil lost the bet I demanded the tiger. He didn't argue with me much once I let it out."_

" _You let out a tiger?"_

" _Well killing it while it was locked up wouldn't have been a fair fight – bad form. And when I slayed it I made sure to cut it clean down the belly so the fur wouldn't get ruined. My men called it quite the duel."_

" _Because their opinion isn't unbiased at all." She said sarcastically, bringing the pelt to her chest and imagining it as a fine fluffy coat. He only looked at her with amusement dancing in his eyes._

" _But won't your friend get in trouble once Gaston realizes he's missing a tiger?"_

" _Probably." He shrugged, "But that's Gil's problem not mine. Besides, yer worth it." His words caused something to stir in her chest so she changed the subject and asked a more serious question._

" _Why are you doing this?"_

" _And what pray tell, are ye referring to?"_

" _This." She said gesturing to the pelt, "Why are you being nice to me?"_

" _Yeh haven't given me reason not to be."_

" _Even if your friend –your matey –get's in trouble because of it?"_

" _Lady De Vil –" he sighed._

" _Camilla." She interrupted him making him smirk, though it looked like it could be a smile._

" _Camilla." He said testing her name on his tongue. "Is it really so hard for ye to say thank you?"_

 _It was her turn to smirk, "A true villain never thanks anyone, you should know that."_

" _Well," he said bringing a finger to his lips, "Perhaps there is another way ye could show yer gratitude."_

 _She smiled the fakest, most sugary sweet smile she could manage, "Thank you Hook." She said with heavy insincerity letting him know he'd wasn't going to get that lucky._

" _Harry." he said dropping his hand to his side._

" _Thank you. . . " Her tone now much more from the heart as she replied. ". . . Captain." She amended and he smirked again this time wagging a finger at her._

" _I'm winning ye over, I can feel it." He said before he collected his hat, and left the same way he'd come. Before he was fully out the door he turned back to her, "Enjoy yer gift. . . Camilla."_

 _Why did her heart feel like it could fly out of her chest when he said her name? She spent the rest of the night wondering while she curled up on the tiger pelt. She hadn't had the heart to cut it into a coat so she decided to use it to cover her bed, it would come in handy once the cooler weather hit and the uninsulated manor grew colder than ice._

 _What was Harry Hook doing to her? What was this odd feeling in her chest now that he'd shown her kindness? She didn't know, she only knew that as a villain she wasn't supposed to feel. . . whatever it was. She was supposed to only feel vengeful, hostile and vindictive. But still, little by little, Harry Hook was changing her carefully crafted world._


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again to I am a Ridaa for your review! Glad your liking Harry and Camilla, now the only problem is what would their ship name be?**

Chapter 15 (back to present) Harry P.O.V.

"Camilla." He growled, angered by her sadness, "I swear to you that all the people who have caused ye pain will find themselves on the end of my hook."

He felt her arms tighten around him as she continued to cry into his shoulder. There were no words to describe the hot rage boiling inside him. How dare they. How dare they hurt her like this! Harry couldn't decide whether he wanted to hook them all or watch them walk the plank and be devoured by sharks and man-eating fish.

 _It had only been a few hours ago Harry had been in Ursula's Fish and Chip shop with Gil, Uma and their crews. They had all been watching the coronation, word had spread on the Isle that Maleficent had given her daughter and her friends the mission of retrieving Fairy Godmother's wand and bringing it back to the dragon witch. Naturally, the entire Isle was watching with baited breath as the coronation unfolded. Uma kept making snide comments about Mal, her dress, her hair, anything she could really. She was still sour about her fallout with her former best friend as she watched the screen of the old television with a look of disgust._

 _Harry had been leaning on the counter looking for any sign of Camilla. He hadn't seen her for days then she'd been summoned to Auradon and he never even had a chance to sneak over and tell her goodbye. He caught a glimpse of her for a moment when the camera shot a wide angle of the entire hall. She was up in the balcony with the others, she looked stunning. She was wearing a red halter top dress with a Dalmatian print sash around middle, the hem shorter in front and longer in the back. It hugged her frame perfectly and went well with her two-colored hair which was up in a bun with strands framing her face._

 _He watched with the others as Fairy Godmother blessed the prince with a smile before her wand was snatched from her hand. A moment later the whole shop shook, some shells and bottles fell from the shelves and crashed to the floor. It took a moment for everyone to regain their balance and remember to look at the broadcast. Mal now had the wand and was holding it threateningly at the prince while the others rushed over to her._

 _Uma threw several curse words – both regular and pirate – when she saw Mal renouncing evil for a life of good. 'No, no, no.' Harry thought as he watched the others join her then turn to Camilla. He felt a stabbing in his chest at the thought of her leaving the Isle forever. Another part fought, why should he care? It's not like she was in his crew, she was in the enemy gang – a VK – but still, they had gotten close someway, somehow. Every time their paths crossed they weren't nasty to each other – especially not as nasty as some of the other villains were on the Isle. Whenever they saw each other Camilla always presented a challenge that Harry found himself drawn to with an intense desire to conquer it. There was a fire in her eyes he longed to play with. He'd make his flirtatious comments and she'd flirt back. But it never had gone further than that. Nevertheless, she was always a welcome breath of fresh air to his day, she made him smile – well, smirk rather. And the thought of her choosing to stay in Auradon forever made something inside him feel like it was breaking, though he couldn't place what the exact feeling was. All he knew was when he watched her dash from the hall he'd felt the greatest relief of his life._

Over the past year as he and Camilla became closer and closer friends he'd always urged her to dump them and join his crew aboard the Jolly Roger. Mal would never let Camilla rise up to her true potential and be the great villain she had the talent to be, not when she could turn out to be even badder than Mal herself. But she'd always refused and he knew why. Her brother was a part of that gang, those were his friends and as long as he sided with them so would Camilla.

So much for family, he thought as he held her, her own flesh and blood had decided to choose good over evil. Harry could sympathize with that, every villain was always in it for themselves and given the opportunity perhaps even Harry would have betrayed everyone on the Isle if it meant his freedom. But to betray yer own blood? That was unforgivable and Harry swore on the Code that he'd make that runt pay. Camilla's crying had calmed, he noticed as he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly, but she still clung to him, her hands fisting his worn red leather jacket.

"Do ye want to stay with me on the Roger tonight?" he offered not wanting to leave her alone in her sorrow. She sniffled as she shook her head and looked at him.

"I should stay with my mother tonight." She said as Harry wiped the tears from her face, "He betrayed her too."

The mention of her brother brought that bad taste to his mouth again and he did his best to keep from scowling, not wanting to risk her thinking his anger was directed at her.

"If ye need me, yeh know where to find me."

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

One Month Later – Camilla P.O.V.

If anyone on the Isle thought Cruella De Vil was crazy before they should of gotten a good look at her now. Not that they could of course, she stayed within the walls of Hell Hall day and night sipping her gin and muttering nonsense. Camilla knew her mother was in a state of denial, she adamantly refused to believe Carlos, the imbecile, the spineless little boy had actually gotten the courage to think for himself. Eventually, Camilla stopped reminding her mother of the truth, it was pointless and painful for both of them.

On Cruella's better days Camilla would sneak out of the house and meet Harry. With Mal and the others gone the line between territories had been faded. The lesser villains still fought amongst themselves arguing over who had served the better villain, but Harry didn't have to worry about being caught on the wrong side of the tracks anymore. It was a different story for Camilla, without her gang she was afraid she'd be easily taken advantage of, there was safety in numbers and since she was on her own now she had to duck and dodge her way through the streets whenever she wanted to see the pirate. Camilla was happy she still had at least one friend otherwise she might have gone as mad as her mother.

She had just set down a plate of food for her mother's lunch while Cruella paced the floor of their black and white living room, her long cigarette holder held between her slender fingers, a glass of gin in the other as she grumbled to herself.

"Why, when that ingrate gets back, he'll be doing chores for a year! What on earth could he be doing with those disgusting little friends of his?"

Camilla sighed as she listened to her mother's rambling, her mind had twisted the truth and now she continuously thought Carlos was still on the Isle, out pulling pranks with the others.

"I sent him out for my dry-cleaning ages ago! Should have known the fool wouldn't be able to get it done right. . . "

Camilla left her mother to her ranting as she left the room and climbed several flights of red carpeted steps until she reached her sanctuary –the roof. It was flat in the middle and had wrought iron fencing around the edge, while tall turrets cast shadows from either side. This is where she'd been coming for the past month, it was peaceful and quiet. She could look down on the Isle and feel comfort in the fact that from way up there everyone else looked like ants – small and insignificant. Auradon laid further to the west side of the Isle so Camilla's view was untainted by it, beyond the Isle there was just clear open ocean.

"Stunning, isn't it?" came a deep voice from behind her, but she didn't turn, only smiled to herself. Harry then came up beside her and joined her in leaning against the rail as they looked out at the sea.

"One day when Auradon has fallen and the barrier is destroyed I'll sail across all seven seas." He said wistfully, "The world will once again tremble at the name Hook."

She smiled at his dream wishing she had one of her own. The only thing she'd ever wanted was revenge, beyond that she didn't know what she wanted from the world.

"How did you get up here?" she asked turning around and leaning back on the rusted metal. Harry smiled coyly at her.

"I have my ways." They shared a silent moment just looking at each other with a slightly wicked glint in their eyes before he spoke again.

"Why? Afraid of getting caught?"

"You have no idea the fit my mother would have if she finds out I've been socializing with a filthy pirate."

"Filthy?" Harry said offended, "I'll have ye know I bathe quite regularly."

Camilla couldn't hold back her laughter at his response. It started as chuckles but as he joined in it became actual laughter. It felt good, to forget all the wrong in the world and just have a nice moment alone with a good friend - her only friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to I Am A Ridaa. As a HUGE thank you for your constant reviews. I've been getting several hundred views on this story but you're the only one who's taken the time (on the past 3 chapters especially) to write me a review which gives me the energy to really stop what I'm doing and post a chapter. I'm dedicating this specific chapter because I really think that it has a bit of everything, parental drama, friendship, a heart to heart, and a dash of romance and wickedness. So I really hope you enjoy it! And again thanks so much for taking the time to review, it means a lot to me!**

Chapter 16

The next time Camilla entered the living room her mother had finished her lunch and was now sitting on the red leather couch with her long cigarette holder in one hand and another glass of gin in the other. She kept taking sips between puffs and was facing away from her daughter when Camilla entered the room.

"Darling, I heard voices." _Nothing new there_ , "Were you speaking to someone?" She must have heard our laughter, Camilla thought.

"Just a friend –"

"Which friend?"

"No one, mother. He's –"

"He?" she shrieked and stood from the couch turning to her daughter, Camilla swallowed nervously. Her mother's moods had been even more unpredictable since Carlos' betrayal. Camilla tried to tip-toe around her mother's triggers but she may have just begun digging a grave for herself.

"What have I told you your whole life?" Cruella asked shaking her cigarette holder and approaching her. She must have meant the question to be rhetorical because she answered it before Camilla could utter a single syllable.

"Darling you do not need a man. Why should any woman confine herself to wretched true love?" she spat.

"Mother –" she began trying to talk her mother down before she plunged headfirst into her lecture. But it didn't do any good Cruella came down on her daughter like a vulture. Every step she took closer Camilla took one back until she backed into the table and found herself trapped by her mother's infamous glare.

"Do you realize we've lost more good women to marriage than war, famine and disease combined? My dear you are beautiful and smart and the only thing you need in life is revenge and a gorgeous fur! No, no darling, De Vil women do not waste our time with _men_." Cruella sneered taking another sip of gin and returning to the couch.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

The next day Camilla found herself back on the roof. Her mother's words kept bouncing around in her head. _You don't need a man_. Camilla had always considered herself lucky that her mother's message was so different from Evie's. She would have hated to have been stuck with a mother who demanded that all she find in life was a prince. Then she heard boots hit the floor behind her. Even if she had been the Evil Queen's daughter she still would be a let down, after all she hadn't found a prince –she'd found a pirate. And said pirate had just arrived.

"Captain." she greeted without turning around.

"Camilla." He said as he approached her from behind and leaned against the rail beside her just as he had the previous day. "Ye look like yer thinking hard about something."

She turned to look at him and immediately knew she couldn't confide in him what her mother had told her. She saw the Auradon skyline from over his shoulder and he caught her staring at it.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like in that wretched place?" she asked still staring at the tall castle that looked like it could touch the sky. "You feel so out of place, and once I saw how much the others were fitting in I just started to feel. . . alone. Like I was in the middle of a war, surrounded by enemies and not an ally in sight."

"Yeh have allies here. Even though we all loot and steal from each other. We can still bond together when it counts." Her only reply was a scoff as she tore her gaze from Auradon and lent back against the rail.

"I mean it." Harry pushed, "Yeh haven't been walking the streets like I have. Everyone saw what yeh did at the coronation, how ye chose the Isle – yeh chose _them_ –over Auradon and they respect ye for that. Whether they live on Mal's old turf or Uma's. Ye be the one they know will stay loyal to us all, and strive for our common goal."

"Do you know what really made me leave Auradon?" she asked and he shook his head, "I had no place there even as a villain. Everyone has these grand revenge schemes – people they want to get back at and I . . . don't. All my mother ever did, still wants to do, is turn people's pet's into clothing. I'm not sure if I want that. I know I enjoy being wicked, but truthfully, the Isle feels like the only place where I can be myself. Going to Auradon felt like I didn't belong with the good, and I had no one to seek revenge on. It only illuminated the fact that I'm an outcast among outcasts."

She had no idea why she was telling him all this. Villain or hero it was never the best idea to dump all your baggage on a guy. _You don't need a man._ Her mother had said, so if her drama scared him away, oh well, she'd do without him. She was strong enough to fend for herself, she was an independent woman. Her mother was right, she didn't need a man. . . . . . but she _wanted_ one. She wanted Harry Hook. He just. . .got it. Ugh, even in her head that sounded so _Auradon_ she almost gagged. But it was true. She could perfectly picture him wrapping his strong arms around her on the dreary roof as they plotted revenge, schemed and were wicked.

When she looked back up at him she caught him staring at her, the dark black lines around his eyes making his irises glow and it was easy for Camilla to get lost in them. There was a deeper look in his eyes that she couldn't place. She'd never seen anyone look at her like that, with. . . admiration? No, that wasn't it, but it was the closest thing Camilla knew. The only thing she could compare it to. Then her breath caught as she realized that during her analyzing Harry had been leaning in closer to her. She froze, having no real idea what to do. Should she stop him? Push him away? Something inside told her no, let him get close - though she had no idea what part of her brain that came from. Before she could worry about it anymore his lips captured hers and she unfroze – more accurately, she _melted_. His mouth moved slowly against hers letting her fall gently into the mood he'd set. His lips were chapped and tasted like salt water. She felt his leather-clad hand come up and rest against her jaw keeping her face close to his as he deepened the kiss. Her own arms moved without her telling them to, they reached up and wrapped around his neck. Harry must have taken it as a good sign because his free had moved to her waist and pulled her against him. Needless to say they stayed like that on the roof of Hell Hall for a very long time.

 **Basically spent this whole chapter listening to "Kiss the Girl" from the Descendants 2 soundtrack. (hehe)**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Did I get Cruella right? What do you think about Camilla's thoughts on Auradon? Is there anything you want to see during the six month gap between movies that I should add?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Super huge thank you's to my reviewers! Guest, Guest, I am a Ridaa, SimiS and kivirantapetra0.**

 **I am a Ridaa: I can understand shipping Harry and Uma, with that said I think you'll enjoy this chapter, hehe.**

 **Kivirantapetra0: I'll try to keep my updates speedy! Unlike other authors I don't write as I go, I like to have the next two, three or five chapters ready so I can stay ahead of the game. Also if I get a lot of reviews and I'm feeling really good about this story then I have a chapter all set to go and can update as a thanks to everyone who's putting in the time to give me feedback.**

 **SimiS: Yay! I'm so glad you're back! I totally get the whole vacation/no wifi thing. Once I brought my computer with me so I could keep updating but without a wifi connection it was all for nothing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest(1): I wish I had a name to call you by other than Guest just to make it clear which one of you I'm writing to! Anyway, thanks for the review I will definitely take your idea into consideration when I get closer to the Descendants 2 plotline. I think it'd be interesting to see the VK's thoughts on Camilla leaving, honestly never thought about it before – thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest (2): hehe, causing readers to make inhuman noises is what I aim for! Glad you enjoyed the flashbacks, I couldn't think of a better way to explain Camilla and Harry's backstory without ruining the surprise mystery guy reveal. Also thanks for your thoughts on Cruella, I was always curious as to how their parents would cope to their children's betrayal. We saw Maleficent's reaction at the end of the first movie but I think seeing the others would be interesting too. Maybe we'll see them in Descendants 3!**

Chapter 17

It was only a couple weeks after their first kiss on the roof of Hell Hall when Harry decided to pull Camilla out of her home and into the streets of the Isle. He'd said she'd been secluded long enough and had to stop living in fear – she wasn't as alone as she thought. But even with that logic this idea of his was still crazy, and Camilla was an expert on crazy after spending so many years with her mother.

"Hook, you're out of your mind!" she complained as he tugged on her hand, his fingers lacing with hers. She did her best to keep up with him refusing to let every resident on the Isle see her dragged around like a dog on a leash.

"Trust me." He said pausing and giving her a look that made it hard for her to think straight.

"I do trust you." She said, "It's her I don't trust."

"Well do ye at least trust me enough to protect ye should things turn sour?"

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, her view unhindered thanks to his hat, which kept his hair out of his face. It was amazing how much she could compare them to the sea. They could be as calm or as raging as the waves that crashed upon their rocky shore. Mystifying, deep, deadly and mesmerizing, she could go on all day. Eventually, she had to look away and just shrug and he chuckled. Amused by her unwillingness to admit she needed, or even wanted his protection.

"Come on then, we're almost there." He said before he tugged her along again. It wasn't long before the smell of salt water and fish assaulted Camilla's senses. She scrunched her nose in disgust and swore she heard Harry mumble 'cute' under his breath. They past Hook's Inlet, which housed the Inlet and Shack fishing shop Harry's father owned. Next to the shop against one of the piers was the renowned vessel of infamy, the Jolly Roger. It was the grandest ship Camilla had ever seen – not that she'd seen many ships – but compared to the other pirates dingy's the Jolly Roger towered over them all. But the Inlet wasn't where Harry chose to bring her. They continued along the wharf until they reached a more broken down section of the harbor, the walkways built at odd angles leading downward toward the sea with water that splashed against the soggy boards and mist curled along their feet. The open alleys had strings strung up with laundry hanging out to dry while the owners sat below fishing or grumbling to other pirates. At the bottom was Ursula's Fish and Chips. The establishments name painted on an old sign with lights circling it, though many were broken or flickering. Below that was another sign that read 'You'll take it how I make it!'

Camilla noticed the pirates who were hanging around the place were looking at her, their looks questioning and confused but not unwelcoming. Camilla usually was not welcome in this part of the Isle, she had run with Mal's gang of VK's and everyone knew it. Then she remembered Harry's words from the roof. _Yeh have allies here. Whether they live on Mal's old turf or Uma's._ Anyone who looked at her too long Harry glared at and they immediately turned their head. This was his land, the part of the Isle where he and Uma held the most power. From all sides people ducked out of view as Harry glared at them all with an evil smirk on his face. One person even shouted _Harry!_ in warning to others. Harry meanwhile, removed his hand from Camilla's and instead wrapped his arm around her waist leading her forward to the swinging green doors of the chip shop. Obviously, she'd never been inside and was slightly overwhelmed by it, it was definitely different from the shops on her side of the tracks.

The squeaky hinges of the doors announced their arrival and Harry took his sword from his belt and placed it in a barrel marked 'Sword Check'. He led her past several tables, some with sea themed cloths some with nothing. Broken shells littered the floor along with sand from people's boots. Their were old worn signs nailed to the walls with different threats like 'Tip or else!' and 'Complain if ye dare!' among the threats were also spray painted outlines of ships, hooks and anchors with the words 'We ride with the Tide!' One pole even had a sign for a missing pet spider. From the ceiling hung shimmering streamers in various shades of blue and green wrapped up with strings of lights that gave the place and 'under the sea' feel. Camilla also noticed as she looked around that half of the chip shop was an actual sea cave. It had a makeshift stage and an old organ where she was sure the pirates sang different shanties. There was also a dart board with a poster of an Auradon princess that had a quote above it, but it had so many daggers and sharpened sea stars that the only thing Camilla could read was 'so can you!'. She scowled instantly knowing it was something about Mal's transition to goodness.

She followed Harry to a long table by the kitchen with pub stools in different shapes and sizes. Standing at the kitchen window with her back to them was the girl Camilla had called an enemy for years –Uma. Her hair was in its usual braids, with teal, black and white intertwining, a pirate hat with fish netting and shells atop her head. Her outfit was ragged and torn in several places making it look like the girl had been dragged along the sea floor, but Camilla got the feeling she liked it that way. There was a loud sound of metal slamming on wood as she threw another tray into the kitchen to be cleaned and Camilla gave Harry a look that said _'This is so not the time!'_ but he only shrugged as he leaned on the long table, like this was Uma's behavior everyday – Camilla wouldn't know, maybe it was. If so, she'd hate to see the daughter of the sea witch on a bad day.

Harry cleared his throat causing Ursula's daughter to turn around. When she saw Camilla a grin spread across her face that could rival the Cheshire Cat. Her teeth were like perfect pearls and lit up her villainous smile.

"Well, well, look at the prize you hooked." She said talking to Harry but looking at Camilla. She was unsure how she wanted to appear to Uma, she could put on her normal confident mask but the girl might take it as threatening. She could appear nervous –which she was – but didn't want to look weak. Luckily, Harry spoke for her.

"She ain't here for a fight Uma." He said the tone of his voice tense, giving her a warning not to start trouble.

"Shame, I could use the entertainment." she replied leaning against the opposite side of the counter.

"What makes you think you'd win?" Camilla asked slowing falling back into her old ways, giving Uma a glare that taunted but wasn't enough to provoke her. The sea witch gave an empty chuckle, seeming amused but before she could reply with her own mocking comment Harry cleared his throat again. Uma turned her gaze to him and the two shared a look. To Camilla it looked like the pair of old friends could communicate silently as well as she used to with the VK's. Then Uma scoffed and broke eye contact with Harry, she turned to the kitchen window and picked up a fresh order and plopped it between them, then she started dipping the chips in ketchup.

"Why'd you bring her here Harry?" she asked now seeming annoyed as she popped a chip in her mouth.

"Well, Camilla and I have been talking –"

"Ha! So this is the girl you've been dumping us for." Uma said in realization, her face lighting up in fake enthusiasm. But Harry didn't seem put off, he only kept talking.

" – and she's considered. . . going on account." Uma paused mid-chew and looked up at Harry, the expression on her face questioning if he was being serious. Camilla had shared her shock, when Harry had approached her with the idea she'd first had no clue what he meant. Then he explained to her that 'go on account' was pirate talk, it was a term used for 'turning pirate'. She'd thought he was crazy but couldn't deny the logic behind his idea. Camilla needed allies, though she wasn't sure if Uma would have been the first person she'd turn to. If Harry hadn't literally pulled her along she probably would have sought out an alliance with Freddie Facilier, Ginny Gothel, Claudine Frollo, or her cousin Diego De Vil. Hell, Uma wouldn't even make her top ten. When Uma didn't see Harry's eyes light up with humor her stare turned colder than the artic sea.

"You must be joking." She said without any emotion. Harry only stared back at her with courage that few villains on the Isle could match. However, that's when Camilla had reached her limit. She'd speak for herself, defend herself, she didn't need Harry to do it for her.

"You need me." She said confidence now radiating from her, it made both pirates break off their staring contest and look at her, Harry with interest, Uma with loathing though Camilla understood why. How dare she, an outsider, come into Uma's house and talk to her like she was boss. But that didn't stop her from continuing.

"Everyone on the Isle watched Ben's coronation. They all saw me choose evil over good. I could have had all the luxury Auradon can offer at my fingertips but I chose this rock. That means something to every villain stuck here, and you know how far loyalty goes with villains, especially when there's a better offer on the table." Uma's look of disgust had turned into one of intrigue, she was, after all making a good point. "You might have spray painted your logo all across Mal's old turf but getting everyone who lives on that side to follow you, to accept your claim is the tricky part. With me on your side all the loyalty I've gained then suddenly applies to you and you get the Isle completely under your thumb."

Uma leaned against the counter and gave Camilla a long hard look, the whole time Camilla made sure she kept her smug confident posture, her best villainous glare, her most wicked smirk. It was like an audition and having one chink in her armor could cost her everything. Even if she couldn't get Uma's approval and found allies with the other Isle kids, none of them would ever stand up to Uma, only Mal had been that daring. If Camilla wanted to stay top dog she'd have to join the best. After a long moment Uma smiled and chuckled then she turned to Harry.

"She can stay." She said again without emotion, "But on _your_ crew. You and I both know a pirate's crew is their family, and there's no way I'm calling _her_ sister." She told him leaning over the counter before straightening up and smirking, "She couldn't handle it."

"Maybe _you're_ the one who couldn't handle it." Camilla replied earning an amused scoff from Uma. Then the sea witch took her tray of picked at food and left, disappearing into the kitchen. Harry looked at Camilla in a way that made her heart soar with pride. They both knew Uma had been impressed and that in itself was a victory few had ever accomplished.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you I am a Ridaa and SimiS for your reviews.**

 **I am a Ridaa: I'm not sure if I'd call it fun but things are definitely about to get interesting.**

 **SimiS: you said you couldn't wait so I did my best to get this chapter posted asap! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

ONE MONTH LATER

It was another dreary day on the Isle of the Lost, Camilla was standing in front of her full length mirror in her room looking over her outfit while she twirled a strand of her pure white hair. She gave a long sigh, unhappy with the reflection she saw. She needed a change, her current style had just become. . . _boring_. She went to her closet and started pulling out different black, white, red and spotted things and flinging them over her shoulder where they landed on her bed. She carefully studied each piece with a pair of scissors in her hand contemplating what to do. She started her work slow but as she started cutting and ripping the fabric she saw her new wardrobe start to come together. In no time at all she had completely re-vamped her style, the final piece to closing the door on her old life as a VK and opening the new chapter to her life of piracy.

She threw on a red tank top first then her newly made vest, the back was solid black but the front was half black half Dalmatian print. She zipped it closed so only the very top of the red tank was showing and was quite pleased with how the lapels of the collar had come out. She paired the top with a pair of red denim shorts that had several rips exposing the black material of the pockets. She kept a pair of leather gloves that were black on top but white on the palm –one of her favorites – then she fished out an old pair of black boots. These were much less sleek and stylish as her last pair and resembled combat boots only with more feminine heels. One boot had red laces while the other boot had white. They ended a few inches above her ankle and when Camilla was done she stood in front of her mirror once more.

She stared hard at her reflection, something still wasn't quite right. Why did she feel incomplete? What could be missing? She was Camilla De Vil, she had it all! She thought as she played with her hair. The whitest, the blackest, the softest, the spottiest – wait. She thought as her fingers paused in the strands of her hair and she took one more look in the mirror. That's it! She grabbed the scissors again and chopped at her hair letting the black and white strands coat the floor at her feet. When she was done she quickly brushed through the much shorter length before taking an old curling iron and adding some waves to the ends.

When she turned back to the mirror and saw her reflection it was nothing short of perfect! Her hair, even with the slight curl, now ended just beneath her chin, barely touching her shoulder; a nice length, she'd even given herself some bangs, long and swept to one side allowing the black and white to blend. Perfect for the new and improved Camilla De Vil!

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

HARRY P.O.V.

Harry hung from the rope netting along the ship as he and Uma laughed evilly at the bumbling sorry excuses for pirates that passed on the dock. Anyone who wasn't a part of their crews knew to run and hide from them, knowing that they were seen as beneath them by all villain standards. Then their fun was cut short by the one of the worst sounds Harry knew – a loud crow. Now this was from no ordinary raven, no this came from a much larger figure. Harry looked to the sky as he saw the shape of a flying boy – Peter Pan had come to play.

Harry glared at the boy in the sky as he grabbed his sword and marched off the ship. Pan wasn't heading for the Lost Revenge, no he had a more familiar ship in mind – the Jolly Roger. There were two peninsula's on the Isle, Goblin Wharf where Uma docked her ship and Pirate's Bay where his father docked the Roger. Harry took off like a bat out of hell with Uma following.

"How did he get in here?" she cried.

"He's no mere boy, Uma. He's a fiend. A FLYING DEVIL!" Harry shouted the last part at the sky. Though as he passed he heard someone whisper something about the hole in the barrier from two and a half months ago.

Of course flying was faster than walking and by the time Uma and Harry reached Pirate's Bay Pan and his father were already deep in their duel. The infamous Captain James Hook had taken his long retired ship and sailed it away from the pier. Of course this gave Pan the opportunity to through crew members overboard at every chance, some were so afraid of the boy that they willingly jumped off the ship.

Harry was forced to stop on the dock and watch his father duel his nemesis as Uma caught up with him. When he couldn't take standing idly by any longer he stripped off his jacket intending to jump into the waves and swim to the bloody ship himself but Uma stopped him before he could.

"Harry you'll never make it!" she said grabbing his arm. He glared at her and shook his arm free but heeded her words nonetheless. He saw his father take a swing at Pan with his hook but missed and ended up digging the sharp steel into the wood of the mast. As Pan prepared his next strike Harry shouted.

"Father behind ye!"

His cry caused Pan to hesitate and turn toward the dock. When he saw Harry he chuckled as he hung in midair.

"I didn't know the codfish had a son!" he said with mockery in his tone. Harry's jaw clenched as he stared at Pan with fire raging in his eyes. Then Pan's laughter stopped as Hook freed himself and swung at the boy with his sword. With the element of surprise he was able to nick Pan in the leg, not that it stopped him much as he flew but something in Harry jumped with joy at seeing Pan bleed. Just as his father was getting the upper hand – or upper hook – a new sound joined the clashing of swords. A ticking.

"No." Harry whispered terrified. He and Uma peered over the rail of the pier and saw it, a huge crocodile, the one and only Tick Tock. And he'd come back to finish a meal he'd started so long ago. Harry looked up and saw that his father had noticed the croc as well and was now starting to lose his mind over it. Smee rushed to the port side of the ship and tried to shoo it away but to no avail and now Pan had cornered his father – actually he'd gotten him to back up right onto the plank. Harry put his boot up on the wood of the rail beside him and prepared to jump over again, but again Uma stopped him.

"Harry don't!" she yelled as she pulled on him arm, he couldn't jump with her clinging to him and he tried to shake her off but her grip was as strong as an octopus's tentacles. Deep down he knew she was right, between the croc and the sharp rocks that hid just beneath the waves he'd never make it, but that was his father – another side argued – he couldn't leave him to duel Pan on his own. Harry also knew Uma wasn't stopping him because she cared for him –no villain did that – but Harry was her oldest friend and loyalty was hard to come by, she was only protecting him for her own selfish interests. Then he heard Pan laughing again.

"Tick tock, tick tock. Hook's afraid of a big old croc!" he sang as he used his dagger to push Hook's sword away from him so he could get close and mock him face to face. "Good form though, old man."

Then Pan did something so cruel and so wicked that the act would put all the other villains to shame, Harry had trouble believing that the people of Auradon thought him a hero. Peter Pan kicked Hook in the chest as he back-flipped into the sky. Harry watched his father lose his balance as his feet slipped from the plank.

"NO!" Harry cried across the water as his father fell right into the open jaws of the croc. The monster's large teeth snapped shut and in one gulp his father was gone. The croc fell back into the sea and submerged vanishing from sight. Harry dropped to his knees in shock, Uma's jaw dropped as they both looked on, stunned out of coherency by what they'd seen. Every villain and their children had stopped and looked out at the water, those who wore hats took them off and bowed their heads. Pirate's Bay had gone silent, even the waves had stopped splashing against the shore. The only sound was the flying boy's laughter. Then Harry's shock turned to anger, pure unadultered rage. He looked up at Pan who was now flying for the tear in the barrier singing "No more Hook! No more Hook!"

Harry stood and looking up at the sky shouted, "I'LL GET YE FOR THIS PAN! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"


	19. Chapter 19

**As usual I need to thank my reviewers, miyumiyanada, SimiS, gossamermouse101, I am a Ridaa and Guest. Some of you said the Peter Pan I used reminded you of the Once Upon a Time version ( I do have a story for him too if you want to check it out.) I also loved the OUAT Pan, it is nice when the line between heroes and villains isn't so black and white.**

 **I also have to give a HUGE thanks to I am a Ridaa who has done some artwork of Camilla. I think it came out really good and you can check it out on her deviantart account: thenightshades . deviantart . com**

 **If anyone else wants to do artwork please just PM me first for permission! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 19

Camilla had hurried down to Pirate's Bay as fast as she could once she heard the news. The whole Isle was abuzz with the latest –it was the biggest thing to happen on the Isle since the VK's had been invited to Auradon. She could feel the change as she walked through the alleys strewn with pirates. Instead of the usual stealing and shouting, plundering and looting the pirates all sat around on barrels or stools, their hats covering their faces as they looked at the ground solemnly. The few who did look up as she passed gave her tiny nods which she returned – all villaindom had lost a great icon.

It didn't take her long to reach the Jolly Roger, docked at its usual spot, it's crew as dreary as the other pirates. As Camilla walked up the wooden planks to the ship she caught a glance of Uma leaning over the side staring at the horizon. Over the past month she and Uma hadn't exactly gotten along but they hadn't been wicked to each other either. Slowly Camilla approached her, she knew the sea witch saw her coming but she didn't turn her head to acknowledge her arrival.

"How is he?" Camilla asked quietly.

"Irritable." Uma replied shortly, then she took a deep breath and elaborated, "He hasn't come out of his room and anyone who tries to go in gets some blunt object thrown at their head."

"That's better than throwing swords and hooks."

"That's all he's doing, staring at his father's hook in his hands. It's all he has left of him." she paused, "I'm the only one he's let in but I don't' think he even hears what I say."

There was a long silence as they both looked out at the ocean thinking of the pain Harry must be going through. Comfort was never a villain's strong point and they were having difficulty figuring out what to do for him. Finally, Uma broke the silence.

"Look, I know we haven't really gotten along, but hey, we're villains what do you expect? But. . . . . if you could talk to him, help him? It would mean a lot to me. . . he's my oldest friend." Uma asked turning to look at Camilla who was shocked. She never thought Uma would ever ask for her help.

"I'll do my best." She said, "I don't like to see him hurting either." They each gave the other a small nod before Camilla headed for Harry's room. Once she was gone Uma looked around. Several of the crew were looking at her, having overheard the conversation and seen the softer side of the ruthless girl.

"What are you all looking at?! Quit lolly-gaggin! Back to work!" she shouted.

Camilla took a deep breath before she entered Harry's room, when she finally collected the courage to open the door she did it slowly so she didn't startle him. He was sitting by the large window at the opposite end of his room sitting on an old wooden desk with several maps, some gold coins and a small telescope. She saw him turn his head ever so slightly to look out of the corner of his eye at whoever had dared to enter. When he saw it was her he turned back to the window lifting his right hand and placing an empty rum bottle on the desk – if it had been anyone but her or Uma he probably would have used the bottle as another projectile to banish another crew member from his chamber. Camilla slowly shut the door behind her and walked over to him, she sat on the other end of the desk and placed a hand on his right shoulder. From the angle she was sitting she could see him looking at the hook in his left hand. She let plenty of time pass so Harry could adjust to her presence before she started to speak.

"I know the pain you're going through." She began, choosing her words carefully. "I remember what it felt like when I lost my brother. . . .I know it's not the same thing but at least your father didn't choose to leave you, didn't choose to abandon you. " she took another pause, it was still difficult to tell him everything she felt, she was breaking a golden rule of villainy – you never show your weaknesses.

"Part of me wanted to cry and another part was cursing the first for feeling that way, for being weak. But looking back I wish I had let the pain out instead of bottling it in. Instead I let it fog my mind when I could have gotten it off my chest and moved on sooner. . . . if you need to let it out I'm here for you Harry. If you're afraid I'll think you're weak, don't be. Nothing can change how strong you are in my eyes, or Uma's or your crew. You're not alone, Harry."

For a long time he didn't say anything and eventually Camilla moved to leave. But then his free hand covered her hand on his shoulder and she sat back down. He pulled her hand off him and brought it to his lips giving her knuckles a soft kiss. She knew it was the closest thing to 'thank you' she'd get. She got comfortable and rested her head on his bare shoulder. Another long silence passed before he said anything.

"Ye called me Harry." he softly pointed out and she realized it was the first time she'd said his name, not called him Hook or Captain. She only smiled into his arm.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Harry hadn't parted with his father's hook since the Captain's demise. Smee and the rest of Hook's crew had re-docked the Jolly Roger at Pirate's Bay where it stayed as empty as a ghost ship. Without her Captain the vessel only stood as a reminder for everything they'd lost. Without a ship or a crew Uma had offered Harry the position of First Mate on her crew aboard the Lost Revenge. After deliberating on it for days he accepted and moved into an empty cabin she had. He'd already been using it as a home away from home but now it became his officially. When Camilla wasn't at Hell Hall, which was most of the time now, she shared the room with him. She'd noticed how attached Harry had become with the hook, when he wasn't holding it he had it within arms reach and he never let it out of his sight. Camilla tried to help him as best she could. Sometimes he'd be so full of rage it was better to keep him away from the crew, other times he'd be so racked with guilt that he wouldn't come out of his room for the entire day and Camilla would have to poke her head out to order a deckhand to bring them a meal.

Today however, she hadn't been able to easily read the mood Harry was in. He left his father's hook on his beside table as he got dressed for the day and Camilla had the strangest urge to reach out and touch it. The hook of the great Captain James Hook was one of the greatest symbols of power in all the fairytales. Though having no magical qualities it was a symbol that struck fear into the hearts of the bravest men. Camilla clenched her hand in a fist to restrain herself as she turned back to Harry.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized he was only half dressed and she had a full view of his muscular torso. Her girlish trance was broken when she noticed a few small scars across his chest and his ribs. She stood from the bed and walked over to him, he paused and let her run her fingertips across the thin lines, then he smirked proudly.

"Anyone who ever left a mark on me always ended up much worse."

There was a long pause before Camilla looked up at him.

"Will you teach me how to fight?"

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

"Don't look at my sword Camilla, look at my eyes. Remember a man's intent is in his eyes." Harry instructed her from across the quarterdeck where they were practicing. She'd been doing well for only three days in but she still had a long way to go before she'd ever win a fight. But that wasn't why she was losing this fight to Harry. She couldn't look in his eyes and fight him, she couldn't look at him and picture an enemy, she couldn't bring herself to imagine striking him down. She swung at him again and he dodged her strike, easily pushed her blade away with his, grabbed her hand and spun her until her back was pressed against his chest and he'd used his strength to pin her with her own sword, his leather glove protecting his hand as he held the blade directly. He gave a high-pitched laugh of amusement.

"Yeh can't look at me like yer enemy can ye?" Damn, she thought. He'd seen through her mask – he'd been getting quite good at that she'd noticed. She hated that she couldn't fool him anymore, but another small part of her always jumped with joy inside her chest at the fact that he was getting to know her so well. He let go and she pulled away from him turning back around to face him.

"Let's just go again." she said resuming their starting position, but Harry didn't join her, instead he turned and looked across the ship.

"Gil!" he shouted and the son of Gaston immediately climbed down from his place in the crow's nest and joined them.

"What's up?" he asked with his usual clueless smile. Harry turned to look at Camilla with a dangerous look in his black lined eyes that made her knees almost buckle.

"Camilla needs a new fighting partner." He said with a wicked smirk and glint in his eye.

"Sweet." Gil said brightening, drawing his sword and moving to stand across from her. Harry shot his arm out and grabbed Gil's shoulder stopping him mid-way.

"But if ye leave a single mark on her I'll –"

"Okay, okay." Gil said with wide eyes not letting Harry finish growling his threat. Then he shook out his arms and took his stance across from Camilla. She had more confidence as she looked at Gil and pictured fighting an enemy. He had a spark in his eyes –much unlike Harry's – it was the spark of someone raised by a hunter. Someone who lived for the thrill of the fight and the kill. He had a wide smile on his face and Camilla returned it with a smirk of her own while Harry stood back leaning against the rail with his arms crossed smirking as well, he knew this would get interesting quick. Gil swung and Camilla dodged then blocked his next swing with her blade. When their swords collided and he began to push her back with his strength she used her foot to kick him back. He looked shocked for a moment then smiled at her. It wasn't a smirk, it was a real smile with no hint of wickedness, it was more like. . . pride. He came at her again and again and again, each time she dodged or struck back. Once she'd even swung her sword and if Gil hadn't jumped back in time he would have ended up with a nasty gash on his face. Camilla was doing much better against Gil than she had been against Harry. She was able to take all of Harry's advice and apply it to her fight with Gil. However, as the fight went on Camilla began to tire but Gil's stamina kept him going until he had swung so many times in fast repetition that he'd backed Camilla against the rail. In a slick move he disarmed her and had the tip of his sword at her throat in the next second.

"Did you even have to try?" she asked upset with herself. She had to know if Gil had had to put in any effort to beat her, or had their fight been child's play for him? She had given it her all and now she feared that even her best might not be good enough. Gil smiled again the same friendly smile.

"Actually, I did." He said taking his weapon away from her neck. Then he held out his hand and she paused before taking it, he shook it once.

"Good fight." He told her still smiling before he turned to Harry and nodded before he left. Camilla looked to Harry, he was still leaning against the opposite rail and he smirked and nodded at her, his eyes shining with amusement. She'd impressed him and she felt pride rise in her core. Then she turned back to watch Gil as he joked around with the crew and she realized that for the first time in a long time she understood what it was like to have a brother again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to gossamermouse101, I am a Ridaa, Guest, Guest and maddy2u2000 for your reviews!**

 **Guest #1: I'm glad you liked it, but please don't die of feels! I'd miss seeing your reviews, I love hearing what people think, good or bad.**

 **Guest #2: Wasn't planning on it but I can definitely add some kind of conflict once the VK's arrive. It is true, physically, she did run out on them but the feeling of betrayal is still there. Also love your idea for a sibling rivalry, care to elaborate?**

 **Maddy2u2000: Carlos's reaction isn't in the story yet, nor is it in this chapter but I promise you it is coming, things get really good (in my opinion) once the VK's get to the Isle.**

Chapter 20

ONE MONTH LATER

Camilla was on the quarterdeck leaning over looking across the ship. It was a normal day on the Lost Revenge and the crew was going about their usual business. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry leave the Captain's Cabin where he'd been meeting with Uma. When she'd named him first mate it'd been very important to her that the whole crew knew that his word was law – just like hers was. Harry crossed the ship, his red jacket blowing behind him, he walked up the steps that led to the deck Camilla was on and joined her leaning his left arm on the rail and staring at her. She could tell something had gotten under his skin but she only kept looking out over the ship.

"Yeh've been spending a lot of time with Gil." He said and Camilla smirked. Ah, jealousy. She knew Harry was very protective of what few things he cared about and she decided to fan the flames a bit. The pirate wasn't the only one who liked to play with fire after all.

"I have." She said simply still not looking at him. It was pointless to deny it, she'd spent most of the past month with Gil, though most of that time was spent improving her fighting, they also, on more than one occasion, had gone deeper into the Isle to simply wreak havoc. Clearly, it had upset Harry that he had to share his time with her, and she reveled in it.

"Gil's a blitherin' idiot." He mumbled and Camilla's wicked smirk only grew.

"If he bothers you so much how is it you haven't hooked him yet?"

Harry scoffed, "I don't fight invalids." He replied and Camilla gave a small laugh.

"You don't have to worry about Gil, Harry." she told him finally glancing at him.

"What makes ye think I'm –"

"Harry." she interrupted letting him know by her tone that she wasn't going to buy whatever he'd intended to say. Instead he now chose to stay silent, his pride not letting him admit that he was afraid to lose her, to admit he had any weakness. After a moment of silence passed Camilla decided to have mercy on him.

"Being with Gil, "she began slowly as Harry turned to look at her again, "It just feels right. He makes me laugh, everyone knows what a goofball he can be. It's refreshing." Harry scoffed again clearly not enjoying listening to her sing Gil's praises, "When I'm with Gil I can't help but think that that's what having a brother is like." In an instant Harry's mood changed and he looked at her with a new understanding, "Carlos and I never had any real common interests, didn't have any kind of real sibling comradery. But with Gil, he makes me realize Uma was right, a pirates crew is their family." She paused for a minute before turning to Harry with a vicious look, "And if you ever tell her I said that I'll cut you open with your own hook!" she threatened and Harry chuckled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Meanwhile, Gil had just pocketed some slightly rotten fruit from one of the vendors and was making a casual getaway when he bumped into someone. He turned to see a girl a few inches shorter than him with light lavender hair and a pink outfit.

"Oh, hey Maddy." He said smiling. Mad Maddy was one of Madame Mim's granddaughter's, Gil had seen her around a few times on the Isle but had never really talked to her before.

"Hey Gil." She said with a wide smile, "Sorry to hear about Harry's dad."

"Oh, yeah that was a real bummer." Gil replied knowing Harry would hook him if he let the whole Isle know how devastated he'd really been after his father's death.

"Yeah." Maddy agreed twirling a piece of lavender hair around her finger, "Hey we heard that Harry abandoned the Jolly Roger after, that true?"

"Yep." Gil nodded, "He's Uma's first mate now."

"Not you?" Maddy asked her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were on Uma's crew longer than Harry, shouldn't you have been made first mate before him?"

"Well, Harry was a Captain so –"

"I mean it's not like you're a deckhand right? Doesn't Uma care about you? I thought you were her friend?"

"I am her friend." Gil replied though Maddy's words had put a fog in his head and he was having trouble thinking straight, "I mean, even though she always tells me to stop talking and she's had Harry throw me out of the chip shop a few times, that doesn't mean. . . " he trailed off looking at Maddy's face, she looked sorry for him as she twirled her hair and as he thought about it it did sound like he wasn't being treated like a friend.

"Well, "Maddy piped up after a moment of quiet, "If you ever want to hang out with a _real_ friend you can always come find me." She offered and the goofy smile returned to Gil's face.

"Thanks Maddy." He said before taking his stolen fruit and heading back to the Lost Revenge.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Gil had just returned to the ship when he saw Harry and Camilla up on the quarterdeck. They looked like they'd just finished a conversation and Harry was making his way down the stairs toward Gil.

"Hey Harry!" Gil said with a smile and Harry only gave him a short glance before rolling his eyes. Maddy's words echoed in his head, _If you ever want to hang out with a real friend you can always come find me._ He looked up to Camilla who was gazing out at Auradon with a vengeful look in her eye, Harry was pushing around some of the lazier members of the crew into doing their jobs and Uma was leaning against the rail toying with her mother's shell necklace as she laughed at Harry's bullying. Maybe Maddy had been right, maybe they didn't need Gil, maybe to them he was just a deckhand. So he threw the rotten fruit pit into the sea and headed back to the alleys of the Isle.

It didn't take him long to find Mad Maddy, she was rearranging bottles of potion ingredients at her grandmother's shop _Madam Mim's Concoction Emporium_. Mim made her living by betting her customers, she was mad about games after all and she also knew many of the ex-magic practiconers on the Isle were desperate to even concoct a simple potion. Her customers would come in and have to win a game against the old hag to win the ingredient they so desired. But like many other villains Mim was a cheat, she found loopholes and underhanded ways to win and of course the loser would always come back for more, wanting to finally beat her and redeem their pride. Maddy was rearranging the different colored and sized bottles when Gil walked in.

"Gil!" she shrieked in delight, "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I can come back later if you're busy." He said knowing that many of the villain kids were employees to their parents and that if they skipped out on their jobs they'd have trouble at home later.

"No, no, it's fine! Granny Mim is out anyway, I was just finishing up with another friend." She explained nodding to the corner of the room where another figure sat with his legs resting on a table. He had dark black hair with a few strands colored blue and purple and wore a blue shirt with a black leather jacket over it.

"Gil I'm not sure if you've met Zevon, son of Yzma."

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Gil spent the next couple of weeks spending most of his time with Mad Maddy and Zevon, they stole and trashed and tagged through the streets of the Isle. There was a part of him that was hurt by the fact that none of his crew had noticed his absence, Camilla and Harry were always together and Uma was either commanding the crew aboard the Lost Revenge or working a shift at Ursula's fish and chips. Today they were heading back from their latest theft and were passing Pirate's Bay.

"Shame about the old ship isn't it?" Mad Maddy said as they passed the Jolly Roger. It looked so different after spending more than a month abandoned. It was already getting cobwebs in it's nooks and crannies and it seemed like all the fog on the island had clung to the ship making it look eerie and unwelcoming.

"Yeah it is." Gil agreed, "Harry demanded no one set foot on its deck in respect to his father's memory."

"Did he even empty it of its treasure?" Maddy asked.

"What treasure?" Gil asked.

"Everyone knows about it." Zevon added. "James Hook was the most feared pirate on the seven seas before he spent years hunting Peter Pan. He'd gathered gold and jewels from every port in the world and he kept his treasure somewhere on his ship."

"Well Harry didn't bring it over to the Revenge." Gil said and Maddy and Zevon shared a look.

"You mean it's still there?" Maddy asked and Gil shrugged, "Completely unguarded?"

"I guess." He said not understanding, but wicked grins appeared on Maddy and Zevon's faces.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks again to Avery (it's great to know your name instead of calling you guest!) gossamermouse101 and Guest #1 for your reviews!**

 **Avery: when I read your second idea all I thought was 'wow we are on the same wavelength!' because I was already contemplating something along those line for the future. Now I'm really excited because I think you'll really enjoy what I add to Descendants 2!**

 **Gossamermouse101: Don't worry this chapter is a great Gil moment! ( in my own humble opinion)**

 **Guest #1: I will make sure to add more Gil/Camilla to future chapters especially for you! As for Carlos's reaction I'm super excited to get to Descendants 2 because I'll finally be able to do some Carlos POV! There's a lot he's missed out on while in Auradon and I think you'll really enjoy what I come up with!**

Chapter 21

 **Pirate Slang : Dance the hempen jig = to hang someone**

The boards of the Jolly Roger creaked beneath their feet as they crept aboard. Gil had tried to talk them out of it, he really had but they were villain kids and like everyone else they wanted to pull off some big villainous scheme that would earn them their parents pride, approval and love. They wanted Captain Hook's treasure and every time Gil tried to speak against their plan Maddy or Zevon would come up with a really good reason as to why they should continue.

"You said they always ignored you unless they were yelling at you."

"You said they think you're nothing but an idiot."

"You said they always push you around."

Gil couldn't argue with them, it was all true, but it still felt wrong being on the Jolly Roger when Harry had ordered no one set foot on it again. It felt like a betrayal. Still, he followed Maddy and Zevon as they entered the Captain's quarter's and began searching. But Gil couldn't take the overwhelming sense that he was doing something wrong –even by villain standards. So he lied to Mad Maddy and Zevon telling them he was hungry and was going out for a quick bite and left the Roger as fast as he could.

Once Gil was gone Mad Maddy couldn't help but cackle like her grandmother.

"This is the greatest scheme we've ever made Z!" she laughed as they rummaged through Captain Hook's old things.

"We get the great Captain Hook's treasure. . . " the son of Yzma chuckled.

"And the moron takes the fall!" Maddy finished still laughing.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Camilla was heading back to the Lost Revenge after gathering a few of her things from Hell Hall. She would stop by from time to time to check in on her mother who had only gotten worse with time. She had to sneak by Cruella who had been ranting to Horace and Jasper who had become the poor souls to fall victim to her mother's latest outburst. Luckily, they had all been in the parlor and didn't hear her. A part of Camilla wished she could live at home but even if her mother was back to her usual level of insanity she would never accept the fact that her daughter had started dating – much less dating a pirate. Besides, it was only a small part of her that missed home, a much larger part was very much enjoying the pirate's life. She spent her days with Harry who's own brand of insanity made her heart beast faster in excitement, she'd even been getting along with Uma ever since she'd helped Harry out of his depression and Gil had become like a brother to her, more so than Carlos ever had.

Speaking of Gil, she realized she hadn't seen him around for quite some time. Sure he'd be in the shop every now and then to eat but she couldn't recall the last time she'd seen him actually on the Lost Revenge. Almost like fate had intervened she saw him, down across the alley pocketing food from vendors in their tents. He didn't see her and hustled away with his stolen goods. Letting curiosity get the best of her she decided to follow and was shocked when she saw him make his way onto the Jolly Roger. She knew there was no way Harry had given him permission to go on the ship so she followed determined to corner Gil and demand to know what was going on with him.

The only problem was she'd underestimated the fog. She lost Gil almost immediately once she stepped on board and fumbled through the mist. She didn't know the ship as well as Gil did, seeing as he'd known Harry longer and soon she'd stumbled right into the main mast.

"You shouldn't be here De Vil." Came a voice from behind her she knew wasn't Gil's. When she turned a figure walked out of a thick patch of fog until he was close enough to see.

"Zevon." She said, "Where's Gil?"

"Oh he doesn't want to see you." Zevon answered putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'd rather hear that from him." Camilla demanded knowing how often villains and their children lied.

"Well, in time I suppose you will." Zevon shrugged and Camilla felt a tingle down her spine telling her to run. "You see, I'm afraid we can't let you leave."

Instead of staying to chat Camilla bolted, when she looked over her shoulder she saw that Zevon wasn't trying to follow her. Through the fog she saw him pull a small vial from his pocket filled with pink liquid. She'd heard enough about Yzma to know that the little potion couldn't end well for her. Zevon threw the vial in her direction and it shattered at her feet creating a pink cloud which engulfed her. When the cloud dispersed Zevon approached an unconscious Camilla with a smirk on his face.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

When Camilla came to she was tied to a post in the Captain's quarters surrounded by arguing.

"What did you do to her?"

"We couldn't just let her get away, she'd run right to Hook!"

"I'm telling you we just shouldn't be here!"

"Ask her where the treasure is! I'm sure he's told her!"

"And if she refuses to talk?"

"We'll torture it out of her."

"No!"

"Oh, come on Gil are you a villain or aren't you?"

Gil? He was here? With Zevon and. . . there was at least one more voice Camilla heard, a high pitch feminine voice. When she opened her eyes and the room came into view she saw Gil looking ashamed and apologetic. On one side of him was Zevon looking proud of himself and on Gil's other side was Mad Maddy.

"Well look who's up!" Mad Maddy said with glee as she skipped over to Camilla, "Oh, we're just going to have so much fun!

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Harry had been in the chip shop with the crew of the Revenge when Mr. Smee came barging in.

"Master Harry! Master Harry!" he said as he huffed and puffed trying to catch his breath. Had he run here all the way from the Inlet? Ever since his father's demise Mr. Smee had been kindly running the fishing shop while also keeping an eye on the Jolly Roger for him.

"What is it Smee? Out with it man!" Harry ordered when all the short round man did was pant.

"It's the Jolly Roger, sir." he said and Harry immediately straightened his posture, Smee now having his full attention. "I had heard a scuffling so I went outside to see what the fuss was about and I saw this pink cloud on her decks, sir. And I says to meself that looks rather odd then as I adjusted me spectacles I saw Miss De Vil being dragged off by a couple o' scallywags."

Within seconds Harry's rage had skyrocketed, bad enough that someone dared to go on his father's retired vessel but kidnapping Camilla? He'd do more than hook them, he'd make them dance the hempen jig! He grabbed his father's hook from the table and stormed out the door, grabbing his blade from the 'sword check' barrel as he passed with a murderous glare in his eyes that made every pirate he passed duck for cover.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

"Where's the treasure, De Vil?" Mad Maddy asked her for the tenth time now.

"What treasure?" she repeated, so far they hadn't been able to get anything out of her. No matter what potion Zevon used no matter what threat Mad Maddy gave Camilla stood her ground.

"She doesn't know guys." Gil argued from the corner of the room, "Just let her go."

"She must know." Maddy continued while Zevon shuffled through what potions he had left trying to decide what to use next. "Why else would she turn pirate if there was nothing for her to gain?" the girl questioned staring Camilla down.

"You're not too bright Maddy. I don't care about any treasure. I'm with Harry because he has a beautiful bitter black heart."

"Ah! Here it is!" Zevon shouted with joy holding up another vial, "If this doesn't make her talk nothing will! One sip and every nerve in her body will feel like it's on fire." But before Zevon could shove the potion down her throat or before Gil could argue a figure clad in red leather came barreling through the large window on a rope.

"Hook!" Maddy shouted as Harry landed perfectly on his feet. His eyes scanned the room learning who he was up against. When he caught sight of Gil the son of Gaston swallowed nervously while in the glare of his friend.

"Harry, I – I didn't know they'd take it this far!" he defended himself as Zevon grabbed the nearest sword, drawing Harry's attention. Harry's eyes danced with fire at the challenge Zevon had presented and he threw his hat to the side as he drew his own sword in one hand and his hook in the other.

"I've heard ye fight dirty Zevon." Harry said with a manic smile, "But do ye fight well?"

The others watched as the two boys swords clashed. Camilla was impressed with Zevon's skill with a blade, but growing up on the Isle you learned all sorts of tricks to survive. Then, in a stroke of luck Zevon slashed Harry's left forearm causing him to drop his hook. The fight paused as Harry looked at the bleeding wound then up at Zevon with a smile. Ever since his father had died Harry's sanity had started to slip ever so slightly and that only made him more unpredictable, more dangerous.

"One for you Zevon." Harry praised before lunging again with his blade, "And now. . . " he trailed off as he attacked Zevon with a fury of swings and parries. In no time Harry had Zevon against the wall and in one elegant twist of his sword he sent Zevon's weapon flying out of his hand and into the air where Harry caught it.

"One for me." Harry finished as he crossed the blades, the tips now on either side of Zevon's neck.

"Enough!" Maddy shouted and everyone turned to see her holding a crossbow aimed at Harry. "Let him go." She demanded and there was a pause before Harry pulled the blades away from Zevon's throat and threw them to the ground in defeat.

"We want the treasure Hook, and don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. Now get moving! Or I'll end her." She threatened turning the crossbow to Camilla. Slowly, Harry moved away from Zevon and headed to the bookshelf at the far side of the room.

Of course! Gil thought suddenly remembering. When they were kids Harry had wanted to show Gil the secret place his father had. Gil remembered how Harry had pulled one of the books which opened the door the bookcase hid. They had never been able to go in because they'd heard the Captain coming, so they'd shut the bookcase and fled before they were caught. Then Harry had explained that the tricky part was knowing which book opened the door because several of the books his father had were stolen from witches, sorcerers and the like. Those books were cursed and when you opened them terrible things would happen to whoever had been trying to get in. Just as Harry put his fingers on the book that would open the door Gil shouted.

"No tricks!" and hurried over to Harry, "That's the wrong book!"

Gil made sure to stand on Harry's left so when his friend looked at him his back was to Zevon and Maddy. Then Gil pulled out a green bound book and showed Harry the cover, _Typhoon_.

"Good show old friend." Harry whispered as he smirked. Then Gil turned to Mad Maddy and Zevon with his own wicked grin. Zevon's eyes widened like he knew the danger held within the book but Maddy still looked confused. Apparently Yzma had taught her son more about magic than Maddy's grandmother had.

"Gil put the book down!" he cried, "Think about the dubloons!"

"They're not yours!" Gil shouted back, "They belong to my crew!"

"Gil, I'm warning you!" Maddy said pointing her crossbow but Gil opened the book briefly letting out a strong gust of wind that blew the weapon from the young girl's hands.

"Back off." Gil threatened as he got closer step by step and in response Zevon and Maddy took steps back. Harry followed behind Gil until they got to where Camilla was tied up, as Gil backed Zevon and Maddy to the door Harry untied her. When she was free they rushed to the broken window and Harry grabbed the rope he'd swung in on. He wrapped his free hand around Camilla's waist as they grabbed hold. They jumped right as Gil opened the book and Zevon and Mad Maddy were blasted out the door. Gil dropped the book to the floor where it landed shut and he ran for the rope too. When he'd slid down and landed on the docks beside Harry and Camilla the trio ran for Goblin Wharf.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry this is so late! I wanted to go through it with a fine tooth comb and make sure it was absolutely perfect! As always thanks to my reviewers, gossamermouse101, Guest, Avery and I am a Ridaa. Thanks so much guys for sticking by me and this story and sharing your thoughts, it really means a lot!**

Chapter 22

ONE MONTH LATER

 _Camilla's What's My Name? Outfit: red pirate-y shirt with flowy sleeves that end at her elbows, collar is wide enough to wrap around her shoulders. End of shirt tucked into Dalmatian spotted shorts and thick black belt. Same black boots with mismatched red and white laces. Black fingerless gloves (no finger holes just end at knuckles/at top of palm)_

Camilla was sitting on the counter at Ursula's Fish and Chips chatting with some of the other girls from the crew. As time had passed the chip shop had really grown on her. It was the second most frequented place of the crew, the ship being the first, and the under the sea theme had slowly started to feel like home. She had to give Uma credit it was the perfect villain hang out, much better than the Slop Shop. She liked the blue and green shredded streamers that hung from the ceiling, the ship wheels that had been converted into chandeliers. And she especially liked the clever signs Uma had put around the place, 'The Customer is always Wrong', 'Exact Plunder Only', 'Tip or Else', and her personal favorite, 'No Fighting. . . unless you think you can win!'. She turned to Gil who was further down the table stuffing his face and talking with a few deckhands. Then the doors burst open and her boyfriend walked in. Harry was always one for dramatic entrances and today was no different. He pushed the doors open with a slam letting everyone know he had arrived, he had a string of fish dangling from his hook and passed them off to Cook who was helping serve customers. Then he made his way over to the table and gave Camilla a long kiss which she returned with equal heat. Then Uma came out of the kitchen holding a tray of fish and chips that she dropped onto the tabletop. Then she snapped her fingers at them.

"Hey, you two wanna come up for air, the fish stinks this place up enough without you two adding to it with all the lovey-dovey nonsense."

Harry pulled away and shared a look with Camilla that let her know he'd make up for the interruption later.

"Ooo." Harry murmured turning to the tray of food Uma brought before he hopped over the table and began digging in as Uma stole a fish patty and threw it at the screen, her anger mirroring Camilla's as they watched the 'happy royal couple' in another interview. Harry chuckled as Uma shook the crumbs from her fingers.

"Poser." She scoffed.

"Traitor!" Harry shouted before popping another chip in his mouth.

"Turncoat!" Camilla cried.

"Hello!" Uma shouted at the crew who then threw their food as well, Harry included, some of it sticking to the screen longer and sliding down Mal's perfect face.

"Oh, I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces." Harry said approaching the screen, wiping off some of the leftover fish patty and licking it off his finger. "Know what I mean?" He asked before resuming his place across the bar from Camilla.

"Gil! You wanna quit chocking down yolks and get with the program?" Uma scolded him like a child. He swallowed the egg in his mouth and muttered.

"Yeah what they said."

"That little traitor, who left us in the dirt!" Uma yelled across the shop.

"Who let her feelings for some king ruin our plans." Camilla added.

"Who turned her back on evil." Harry said munching on another fry.

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang." Gil said from the kitchen window where he was getting more eggs. He looked around confused when the whole place fell silent. "You know the gang Camilla used to be apart –" he paused when he saw Harry's vicious look when he mentioned Camilla's name, then Gil turned to the rest of the crew, "Back when we were kids." He tried explaining as if anyone there didn't get it. "Come on, you guys remember she called her Shrimpy and the name just kind of –" he paused when Harry stopped leaning on the table and stood up straight the look in his eye telling Gil he was about to get hooked. Uma had to put her arm out to stop him, " – stuck." Gil finished finally understanding that he'd crossed a line. Uma did her best to restrain a growl before rolling her eyes and turning to Harry and Camilla's side of the table.

"That snooty little witch. Who grabbed everything she wanted and left me nothing."

"No she left you that sand box and then she said you could have the –"

"I need you to stop talking!" Uma ordered turning back to Gil and slamming her fist on the table making the trays and silverware rattle.

"Look we have her turf now." Harry reasoned, "They can stay in Boredon –"

"Harry that's her turf now." Uma sneered giving him a light tap on the shoulder before turning off the old television. "And I want it too. We should not be getting her leftovers. Son of Hook, son of Gaston, daughter of De Vil and me! Most of all! Daughter of Ursula!" She said proudly before turning back to Harry.

"What's my name?" she asked and Harry knelt down and removed his hat.

"Uma." He said worshippingly. Uma turned, shared an evil smirk with Camilla then asked Gil.

"What's my name?"

"Uma?" he said through another mouthful of food.

"What's my name? What's my name?" she asked the crew, once to the people on her left then again to the ones on her right.

"UMA!" they cheered.

"This is all hands on deck!" she cried as they all slammed their hands on the table. "Calling out to lost boys and girls, I'm getting tired of the disrespect." She held her sword up high and rounded the table with Harry while Gil opted to simply jump up on the furniture. "We won't stop til we rule the world. It's our time, we up next! Our sail's about to be set! They ain't seen nothing yet! Tell'em who's in charge so they don't forget." She told Harry, "What's my name? What's my name?" she began to sing as they all cried, "UMA!"

"No one's gonna stop us, soon the world will be ours!" she said as the crew lifted her onto the table with Gil, though she quickly pushed him down as the crew chanted Uuuuuu-ma. Harry and Camilla joined her on the table looking down at the other pirates with wicked glee. Soon they leapt from the counter and joined the crew in dancing like scallywags.

"I'm the queen of this town!" Camilla cried getting up on another table. "I call the shots you know who I am. I don't need to wear no fake crown." She said kneeling down on the tabletop and knocking Starkey's hat from his head in mockery. He turned to her with a glare but Harry, who had been behind him saw him advance on Camilla and the smile fell from his face and he brought his hook to the other pirate's neck. "Stand up to me you don't stand a chance!" Camilla gloated in his face as Harry displaced him.

"It's our time, we up next!" Uma continued, "My crew's as real as it gets. The worst is now the best!" She said jabbing her sword at the others while Camilla stole a blade from a nearby deckhand, sat on the tabletop and crossed it with Harry's hook.

"And leaving us here will be their last regret." They said in unison before he made his way to the makeshift stage as the others hoisted Uma up on her coral throne as she continued chanting "What's my name?" before Harry took over.

"You know what they say, bad girls have all the fun. Never learned how to count cuz I'm number one. Ready here we come. We always get our way. It's a pirate's life, every single day! Hey! She's the Captain I'm the first mate, enemies seasick can't see straight. Call'em fish bait, throw'em on a hook. My girl's so hot they get burned if they look!" he jumped off the stage and kissed Camilla's hand when he'd finished the last line.

"All eyes on me let me see'em!" Uma said standing on her throne as her crew circled her. They carried her from table to table until she made it to the stage herself.

"Hook me!" she said as she playfully tugged at Harry's hook. He laughed manically as the crew joined them on stage. Camilla had made her way over to Gil and sat beside him on a yellow chair under a ship's wheel and some 'ride with the tide' graffiti. Then Uma danced down the stage as Harry threw other pirates off it before moving to the organ and beginning to play. Then Uma kicked Starkey and stole both his swords as Harry swung from one chandelier. Gil and Camilla laughed at their friend's fun. But Gil's laughter ended when two crew members threw a net over him and turned him into a ride for Uma. Camilla continued to laugh as they slid him down the table until Uma got off him and sat back on her throne. Harry lifted Camilla up bridal style and they spun their way to Uma, then he sat her on the bar as the crew huddled around their Captain. They all laughed until a long tentacle came out of the back door and swung at them, Uma had to jump to avoid it.

"Shut your clams!" Ursula shouted.

"Mom!"

"These dishes ain't gonna wash themselves!" when the tentacle retreated Uma fixed her hair and told the crew it was all fine.

"Because when I get my chance to rain down evil on Auradon, I will take it! They're gonna forget about that girl, and remember the name! –"

"Shrimpy!" Gil shouted oblivious to his folly. Uma nodded to Harry who bent in front of Gil and nodded at the door. The two boys left with Harry roughly grabbing Gil's collar. The doors slammed as Harry pushed Gil out of them as he stuttered. Then Harry went back inside fixing his hat before he immediately pivoted and returned outside. His hook aimed at Gil threateningly as he backtracked and finally understood that Uma wanted him out, so he turned and sat on the pier instead.

Harry returned shortly after finding the shop as calm as it had been earlier. Uma had returned to the kitchen while Camilla finished the chips off the tray she'd brought. Harry pulled up a stool beside her and draped one arm over her shoulder's while he began to eat with his other.

"He tried to walk right back in didn't he?" Camilla asked not even looking up from her food. The only reply she got out of her boyfriend was a heavy sigh, then he pulled her onto his lap as they continued eating and she contemplated how it was possible after so much time that Gil still forgot to _never_ mention the name Shrimpy – ever.

 **AN: Anyone notice how Harry calls it Boredon and Camilla did the same wayyyy back in chapter one? That was one of my subtle hints at to who her mystery guy was, hehe.**

 **Also, let me know what you thought of the 'What's My Name?' scene. Descendants 2 has a lot of music scenes that you can't really cut out without skipping something important and then the next scene feels like it's missing something. Let me know what you thought of how I did with this song and I'm open to any ideas as to how to tackle the next music scene. (Did you like Camilla being added to What's My Name?)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry guys! I wrote out the movie scenes weeks ago then added my own stuff then as I re-read it I thought 'It's still missing something' but I had the worst case of writers block and couldn't figure out** _ **what**_ **was missing! Ugh! So I finally got some more work done and came up with this chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Huge thanks to Big Fan, Guest, gossamermouse101, I am a Ridaa and Avery for your reviews!**

 **Guest: I'll do my best to keep the songs in, the first movie there weren't a lot of songs I could add Camilla to but in D2 I can and I'm really excited for you to see how they turn out! I'm honored you go back an re-read for the hints, I worked hard to weave them in but not make it obvious, let me know how many you find!**

 **I am a Ridaa: what's my name is one of my favorites too! It just has such a different vibe from the songs the VK's sing but at the same time works well with the movie! I'm working on adding Camilla to the songs, they were all so good I don't want to ruin them but I'm also wondering if there's a song I can add that just sounds like 'Oh this is so Camilla!' I haven't found it yet though. . .**

 **Avery: I didn't get the song wrong I purposely left out a few lyrics. When I was mixing the song and the actions writing all the lyrics seemed like overkill, so where I put a lot of description I wrote it as if the song was still playing in the background as you read the moves. But glad to know you were paying close attention!**

Chapter 23

Camilla rolled her eyes as Mal's glowing princessy form appeared on tv. That's all they'd been showing, Mal, Ben, Royal Cotillion, Mal, Ben, Mal, Mal, Mal. It drove her insane! _"They dined with Aladdin and Jasmine. . ."_ It repeated as she slammed the power button turning the broadcast off. Gil passed behind her with a new tray of food and put his hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him he gave her his usual goofy grin and a nod. She nodded back and his smile widened before he moved on getting himself a seat so he could dig in.

Camilla took a look around the chip shop, Gil was munching, Uma was collecting dirty trays between insulting the customers and the rest of the crew were either playing the organ that was on stage or throwing knives and sharpened star fish at the dart board – which had been covered with a poster of princess Mal that now had several holes from the darts that had been launched at it. She took a deep breath and had to fight hard to keep the smirk on her face from turning into a smile. Who needed Mal? She had everything she could ever need right here, the only thing missing was Harry.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Harry had just finished pilfering from Facilier's Shop, Frollo's Creperie, Shan Yu's Dim Sung and Hades' Slovanki Down Under and was heading to his last regular 'client' before he made his way back to the ship.

"Fork it over, ya runt." He said as he entered Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye. He held his hand out expectantly and little Dizzy handed over the cash in her hand. He banged his hook against the metal counter.

"And the rest of it." He demanded. The runt's head dropped in disappointment, but hey that was life, a whole Isle of disappointment – at least until you worked your way to the top. There was a high pitched _ching_ as the drawer opened and Harry put the blue and gold Auradon dollars between his teeth as Dizzy handed him more money.

"Thank you." He said presumptuously as he turned for the door. He hadn't noticed a pair of green eyes watching the exchange until the person spoke stopping him in his tracks.

"Still running errands for Uma? Or do you actually get to _keep_ what you steal?" Mal said in the tone she used when she wanted to intimidate someone. Harry pulled the money from his teeth and looked at her in shock, he'd never expected to see her back.

"Well, well, well. What a nice surprise." He said as he turned to the traitor using his most seductive tone of voice. He knew no one could intimidate Mal so his next line of defense was always seduction, it was just an added bonus when it made Camilla jealous.

"Hi Harry." she replied unamused.

"Just WAIT until Uma hears you're back." He said approaching her, "She is never going to give ye back yer old territory." He said looking her up and down trying to find a weakness he could pick at, a nervous twitch of a finger, shifting from one foot to another – but Mal didn't back down easily.

"Oh, well, that's okay. Because I will be _taking_ it." Harry chuckled humorlessly before running his hook through her purple hair.

"I could hurt ye." He threatened, "Like ye all hurt her." Mal grabbed his hook and her eyes widened. He knew she was smart enough to know who he was talking about but she quickly composed herself as she took her chewing gum from her mouth and stuck it to the end of his hook.

"Not without her permission I bet." She mocked and he smirked before bringing the hook to his lips and snatching the gum between his teeth as he turned to leave. Before he did he swiped his hand along the table and knocked everything to the ground in a messy clatter. Then, in good form, he bowed to Mal before taking his leave.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Harry had made a quick stop before returning to the chip shop, he had to pick up a present for Camilla. When he walked into Ursula's Fish and Chips he saw her harassing some customers who'd dare to complain about the food. He glanced at the far right wall where a sign read ' _No Fighting. . . unless you think you can win'_. And clearly, Camilla thought she could, Harry was too far away to hear what she was saying but watched as the customers eyes grew wide with fear before they threw some money on the table and rushed out of the shop, scurrying right by him. Camilla watched them leave with a look of victory when she noticed Harry was there. A smile lit up her face and Harry reveled in the fact that only he could fill her with such happiness. He sauntered over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek, as any pirate with good form would.

"What took you so long?" she asked knowing his daily plundering normally didn't take so much time.

"Had to stop for somethin'." He said gesturing to the long gift in his hand. He wished he could have properly wrapped it but being stuck on this miserable rock he had limited options. Luckily he'd found some old cloth in red and black – favorite colors that he and Camilla shared – and used that to quickly cover the gift.

"Is that for me?" Camilla asked skeptically. Presents were rare on the Isle, Harry knew the only other gift she'd ever received had been the white tiger pelt he'd given her some time ago.

"Aye." He said laying the gift on the table and watched eagerly as she unwrapped it. She gasped when she'd removed all the cloth and stared at the fine sword. It gleamed in the lighting of the shop and Camilla gently lifted it from the table. He'd had it specially made when he saw her take a deckhand's sword earlier and realized she didn't have one of her own. He'd visited the blacksmith who had made his father's hook and knew the man could be trusted to pay attention to the finest detail. The metal that made the guard had been pressed in various spots giving the impression of Dalmatian spots, the grip was also wrapped in a Dalmatian print ribbon, that he may or may not have nicked from Camilla's room at Hell Hall. It was a delicate blade but no less deadly, like the lady who wielded it, he thought. The scabbard which sheathed the blade was made of the finest red leather the Isle could provide and it attached to a white belt that even Harry knew would go well with Camilla's style.

"Do ye like it?" he asked after a moment had passed and she said nothing.

"It's perfect." She said in admiration still staring at the blade, as if she couldn't believe it was really hers. "Do you think I'll get a chance to use it soon?"

"Sooner than ye think." He replied his bad mood coming back as he remembered the events from earlier that day. "I just saw Mal at the Curl Up n' Dye."

Camilla turned to him with wide eyes not believing the news, a moment later Uma showed up to clear the table of the plates that had been left there.

"What's given you scurvy?" she asked noticing the look in Harry's eyes.

"Ye'll never believe who I ran into." He growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm not one for guessing games Harry." Uma replied as she brushed her hands on her apron.

"The purple haired poser we've been seein' all over the news." He said and not a full second later Uma took the tray off the table and literally threw it into the kitchen window. Cook barely had enough time to duck out of the way.

"Where?" Uma demanded slamming her hands on the table.

"Down at the Curl Up n' Dye."

"We need to get her. Before our window of opportunity closes." Uma sneered trying to quickly come up with a plan. "Did you see any of the others Harry?"

"No, it was just her and the step-sister girl."

"Then the others will be coming after her." Camilla piped up.

"We need to get Mal before she gets her crew for backup." Uma continued.

"Or we wait for the VK's to get here." Camilla suggested which earned her puzzled looks from both her boyfriend and Uma. "Think about it. We don't need to hurt Mal to get our revenge, we just need to hurt someone she cares about."

Evil grins spread on their faces as they looked at each other having another silent conversation.

"Go back to the ship." Uma instructed, "Keep a lookout for the VK's, I'll –"

"UMA!" they heard Ursula screech.

"I'll get there when I can." Uma finished sounding depressed. As the pair left the chip shop Camilla looked at Harry and asked.

"Are you chewing gum?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! Avery, gossamermouse101, I am a Ridaa and Guest. To reward everyone's patience (SPOILER ALERT!) Welcome back Carlos De Vil!**

Chapter 24

It hadn't taken Uma long to finish her shift and soon she had joined Harry and Camilla on the deck of the Lost Revenge. As she and Harry discussed plans Camilla shouted.

"Look!" and they both turned to see the golden bridge light up and create a temporary pathway from Auradon to the Isle. They all knew it must be the others so Uma gave Harry his orders and he left with Camilla to track them down.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Gil had been out doing his usual business of plundering food from lesser villains, his crew often mocked how he was always eating but it had been something his father had always insisted on while he'd been growing up. _"When I was a lad I'd eat four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large!"_ he'd rant as he went on about how important it was that Gil grow up to be big and strong like his father. _"Only strength can impress women and kill a beast!"_ Gil had learned at an early age not to correct his father and say he actually didn't kill the beast, but that had been a whole 'nother lesson. As Gil turned away from another cart he looked back over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been caught when he bumped into someone.

"Hey man." He said about to tell off the guy when he recognized something familiar about the teen, "Hey. . hey I know you."

"Uhhh, no. Don't know you either man." The guy said casually as his crew joined him but Gil didn't pay attention to them. What did this dude mean he didn't know him? Everyone knew him, he was the son of Gaston! The son of the greatest hunter the world had ever seen!

"Uhh yeah you do." He said to the guy in an obvious tone, "Come on man." But the dude still looked at him blankly, "Really? Dude I'll give you a hint my dad is quick, slick and his neck, ahh, is incredibly thick." He said with a chuckle. The guy looked to his gang for an answer and Gil still couldn't believe this guy, even though at the same time Gil swore he'd seen the dude before but just couldn't place where.

"Come on man I know – huh?" he stopped mid sentence as he noticed an old poster behind them. It was advertising the royal cotillion on Auradon, why they'd found it necessary to hang banners about a party none of the Isle could go to was beyond Gil but he wasn't paying attention to that right now. Even though the poster had ride with the tide graffiti sprayed over it Gil still looked back and forth between the sign and the kid in front of him, then it hit him like lightning.

"Ohhh, your King Ben!" he said in surprise.

"No, no I don't think so –" he stuttered as his group pulled him away and down the alley. As they did Gil finally recognized their faces.

"Yeah you totally are King Ben and you're Jay, Carlos, Evie, hey guys!" he said cheerfully before he realized that none of them should be on the Isle, it was Uma's turf now – wait.

"Ohh, Uma's gonna love this!" he laughed and ran back to the Lost Revenge. However, he never did get back to the ship, he ran into Camilla and Harry making their way in the opposite direction.

"Hey guys, guys, guys!" he said stopping them while Camilla looked confused about Gil's cheery behavior and Harry looked annoyed. "I just saw King Ben –" before he could finish the good news Harry grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the nearest wall.

"Where?" he demanded.

"Uh, uh, back over there." He stuttered as he pointed down the alley, "But Jay, Evie and Carlos dragged him off." Harry let go of him as Camilla led them down the alley Gil had pointed to.

"So what's the plan?" Gil asked as he jogged slightly to keep up with their brisk pace.

"Leave that to me."

"Leave that to me." Harry and Camilla said at the same time before suddenly halting and turning to each other.

"Kidnapping is a De Vil specialty." Camilla reasoned.

"Aye, but ye forget my father did have experience in nabbin' Lost Boys." Harry replied raising his arm to lean it on the cold cement wall.

"Please." Camilla scoffed, "Your father took what, a dozen children from Pan's hideout? My mother has that beat by at least ninety. And dogs are harder to nab than children."

"Why?" Gil asked not following.

"You can threaten someone to keep quiet." Camilla explained, "Or gag them, but a dog? Nothing really keeps them from barking." She said with malice in her voice as she turned and continued down the alley mumbling about the 'damn twilight bark.'

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

The trio sat in the shadows at the end of the alley where the VK's hangout was waiting for the right moment to strike. With Ben that made four against three, not good odds so they decided to use the element of surprise to their advantage. Harry kept pacing back and forth through the fog and smoke and alerted them to Ben's appearance. The King of Auradon looked depressed as he walked their way – alone. Not a good move for anyone on the Isle much less beastie boy. Camilla did have to admit Evie did a good job making him look the part, the blue leather jacket and beanie, the torn yellow beast shirt underneath. Camilla looked away from Ben's approaching form to see Harry and Gil stepping deeper into the shadows as they'd discussed. Camilla leaned her back against the wall bending one leg so the sole of her shoe rested against the cement as well.

"Hey Benny-boo." She greeted as he was about to walk by her. He looked up somewhat startled and Camilla wondered if he was more afraid of running into a villain kid or his ex-girlfriend who had come up with the ridiculous nickname. When he saw Camilla though he relaxed and smiled.

"Hey Camilla. It's been a while." He said cautiously knowing they hadn't parted on the best terms. "How have you been?"

"Super." She replied dryly as she crossed her arms.

"Well I'm glad." He said obliviously, "You deserve to be happy."

"Oh I have been." She said risking a glance at Harry over Ben's shoulder, the pirate caught her eye and smirked back.

"Well, it's nice to see a familiar face." Ben continued and Camilla could see sadness in his eyes, there must be trouble in paradise, she thought. Why else would they all have come back to the Isle?

"I was going to say the same thing." She told him pushing off from the wall and discreetly moving to block Ben's path, "We've been dying for a chance like this." At that Ben's smile faded and he looked at her confused. Poor boy didn't have Isle instincts, he didn't know when to run, instead he was about to ask her what she meant when Gil and Harry came up behind him and shoved a cloth over his nose and mouth as they restrained his arms behind his back. In seconds the king was out cold, the cloth had been dipped in a bit of potion Uma had been able to grab from her mother's clamshell cabinet, she said it might not work as long as it should but it should be enough to get the job done.

"We have to hurry back to the ship." She told Gil who was now supporting Ben's weight.

"What about Harry?"

"He has a message to deliver from Uma." She explained before turning to her boyfriend who had pulled his hook from his belt. "Be sure to give them my regards." She told him before they went their separate ways.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

"Guys! Where's Ben?" Carlos asked noticing the king's disappearance. Jay and Evie turned to look down the alley where Ben had last been seen.

"Ben?" Evie asked as they saw a shadowy figure approach them, "Ben!" she said again as he drew nearer, "Ben, don't scare us like that."

"Do I scare yeh?" The figure asked stepping out of the shadows. It wasn't Ben, it was Harry Hook. Carlos's eyes widened in fear at seeing their old foe. "Well that's my specialty." He said with a wide manic smile.

"Harry." Evie sneered.

"What did you do with Ben?" Jay demanded.

"Oh! We nicked 'im! Mm-hmm." He said twirling a finger in the direction he'd come from, "And if ye want to see him again, have Mal come to the chip shop tonight. Alone. Uma wants. . . a little visit." He told them as he held up his hook making the weapon shimmer in the dim light.

"Aww, Jay." He said with fake sadness, "Seems like ye lost yer touch." He mocked and Jay lunged for him but Evie grabbed him and put a stop to a potential brawl. Harry only gave a high pitched laugh before turning to Carlos and barking, obviously trying to scare him and not knowing that Carlos had gotten over his fear of dogs. Then the pirate turned and started heading back down the foggy alley, whistling as he went. Then he suddenly turned as if reminded of something.

"Oh!" he shouted and pointed his hook at Carlos, "Yer sister says hello."

Camilla? He thought his eyes widening further as he looked at the gleeful look in Hook's eye.

"Filthy pirate!" he shouted as he snapped and lunged at Harry. Jay quickly jumped into action and held him back while Harry rolled his eyes.

"There it is again. Why do all ye De Vil's assume I'm dirty?"

"What have you done to my sister?!" Carlos shouted still struggling to break free of Jay's grip. Harry paused then began to laugh a high pitched maniacal laugh. Aww, he thought, Carlos assumed he had Camilla prisoner? Now there was an idea that he could toy with, so he did.

"Oh, I've done quite a few things to her." He trailed off cryptically before whistling his way down the alley again thinking, oh this is going to be fun!


	25. Chapter 25

**Huge thanks to Titanfire999, kivirantapetra0, FallenDarkAngel105, I am a Ridaa and gossamermouse101 for your reviews!**

 **Kivirantapetra0: sorry about the confusion I was just taking lines straight from the movie. When Mal says "Not without her permission" she could be meaning both Uma and Camilla. Uma is Harry's Captain so he has to follow her orders but dealing with the VK's he could also look to Camilla for permission since they're her old group and Carlos is her brother it's plausible that he'd run his schemes by Camilla to make sure he wouldn't anger his girlfriend by doing something she didn't approve of in regards to the VK's.**

 **I am a Ridaa: it's never bad to side with the villains, especially once you know their backstory. My favorite line about villains is from Once Upon A Time 'Evil isn't born, it's made'. I think it perfectly sums up how much grey area there is to everyone's stories. No one is all good and no one is all evil.**

 **Titanfire999: the best OC story you've read? Wow, I'm flattered thank you so much!**

Chapter 25

Carlos POV (finally right?)

"If you guys never would have brought him here this never would have happened. What were you thinking?!" Mal scolded them.

"He was going to come with or without us." Evie explained, "We just wanted to protect him."

"Yeah, and we completely blew it guys." Carlos snapped still on edge from the news about Camilla.

"Okay." Jay called settling the room, "Okay, so what are we gonna do?"

" _We_ are not doing anything." Mal said, "This is between Uma and me, and she's a punk and guess what, now I have to go get him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mal." Carlos stopped her, "You're still going to have to go through Harry Hook and his warcrats."

"Yeah, you're gonna need us." Jay added.

"Uma said to come alone." She reminded them.

"Mal come on –" Evie tried.

"She said to come alone." Carlos caved, "I know one thing, I'm not going anywhere." He said sitting on an old ripped chair.

"We'll be here when you get back." Jay told her and she left for Uma's place. Jay and Evie began talking about the situation they now found themselves in. They had failed Ben and now Auradon's king was at the mercy of one of the worst villains they knew. While they talked Carlos's mind wandered back to his sister. He had hoped that they'd have time to find her so he could talk to her, he hadn't seen her since the coronation and he felt terrible about the way they'd left things between them. He wanted to sit down and talk to her, maybe even convince her to come to Auradon but now he had bigger problems. Harry Hook had her, she was at the mercy of pirates and it made Carlos feel even worse. Camilla had always been strong and now she was probably locked up below deck somewhere cold and damp and filthy.

He couldn't just sit here letting these thoughts plague him he had to act. He glanced at Jay and Evie who were sitting at another table now looking at Mal's artwork and talking about way back when they were just villain kids. Carlos took the opportunity to slip out of their hangout and back into the dark alleys of the Isle. He kept his head down knowing he wasn't too welcome now and not needing his mother to find out he was here. It took him a while before he found what he was looking for, he didn't know the Isle as well as he used too, but he still knew it when he saw it – the Jolly Roger. Carlos knew it was Hook's ship and if Harry had Camilla this is where she'd be.

' _Harry and his crew must be with Uma at Mal's meeting.'_ He thought as he got closer to the ship and noticed that not a single soul was aboard it. He knew he couldn't just walk up the main plank and right onto the ship, he'd have to find another way in. Lucky for him as he walked along the Inlet he saw a huge broken window with a rope that would take him right to it. Thanks to tourney and fencing back at Auradon Prep Carlos's upper body strength had improved so he had no problem scaling the rope and rolling into the captain's quarters. Hook wasn't around he noticed, he was probably tending to his shop. Carlos did his best to sneak down below decks, in case anyone was left guarding the ship. Thanks to living with his mother he'd gotten pretty good at keeping his footsteps silent so he could get to school and not be stuck doing her chores all day. The skill came in handy when Carlos made it through the cots where the crew slept and cracked open a door to peek inside. Bingo, he thought, the brig. He carefully squeezed through the door and closed it silently behind him. When he turned to the cells he was confused, they were all empty. He was about to head out of the ship and start working on plan b when he heard clapping coming from the back corner.

"Well done." Came an accented voice as Harry stepped out of the shadows, "But this is my ship and there's not a single hole in the hull that I don't know about." He looked at Carlos with pure hate in his eyes, a hate that he didn't fully understand. How could Harry be so mad at him? Sure they were foes but in all their prior encounters he'd never gotten the death-stare he was getting now.

"Where's my sister?" he plucked up the courage to ask. "I need to talk to her."

"Oh now ye care about yer sister?" Harry asked as he raised one arm to lean on the bars the fire in his eyes still strong. "Yeh didn't seem to care much at that fancy coronation."

"It was a misunderstanding –" he tried to defend himself.

"Is that what ye call it when ye abandon yer kin?"

"I didn't abandon her!" Carlos shouted now getting angry at Harry's accusations, "She ran out on us. She chose evil over good –"

"Ain't nothin' compared to what ye did." Harry sneered. "I've got sisters too and I've done some pretty low down rotten things. But I'd never do what ye did. To abandon yer family, there be nothing worse than that."

Carlos was silent for a long time while he mulled over Hook's words. Had he really become worse than a pirate? He should have gone after Camilla when she ran from the hall instead of staying with the others. Then something else popped into his head, why did Harry care? Why were his problems with Camilla something that angered Harry?

"What don't have anything to say now?" Came a new voice and Camilla stepped out of the shadows from the opposite corner. "I thought you said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"Camilla." He took a minute to look her over; she'd changed, a lot. Her hair was shorter, her eyes held more fire and her outfit was positively pirate. "What are you doing with him?" he asked gesturing to Harry.

She scoffed "Is that what you came to talk about? My relationship status?"

His eyes darted to Harry and he saw a wicked grin spread on his face then he shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts.

"I'm not talking about this in front of _him_. Can we please just talk alone?"

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Harry." she said, her hand going to rest on the hilt of her sword. "But let me guess, you want me to go to Auradon? You want me to chose good even if it's not what I want? That way you can have everything you need for your own happily ever after? Is that it?"

"Camilla, I. . . I just want my sister back." He said sensing that talking to her would be hopeless.

"You've become one of them!" she accused loudly but he saw tears well up in her eyes, "They didn't care about anything other than themselves too. You think they're so pure and so good. Look at Audrey, look at Chad, at that ridiculous family day they turned everyone on us in an instant! And they're all the same!" Carlos could tell he couldn't win and with the two of them against him he'd never make it out. As Camilla yelled he'd backed slowly to the door but just as he reached for the handle the door flew open and there stood Gil blocking his only way out.

"Hey Carlos!" he said cheerfully but forcibly shoved him back into the room. He could tell where this was going, he had no path to flee so he turned back to his sister.

"Camilla, please." He begged and for a short second he thought he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes. Then it was gone, replaced by the hard stone and anger he was used to.

"Take him to the brig." She sneered and Gil grabbed him from behind and put a cloth over his nose and mouth, in an instant Carlos was out cold.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to Titanfire999, Guest and gossamermouse101 for your reviews.**

 **Titanfire999: I know they're short, sorry about that, but I figure it's better to post short chapters 2-3 times a week instead of one long chapter per month ( I know when I read fanfics I like seeing longer chapters too but then I go crazy during the wait wanting more!)**

 **Guest: no, news about Capt Hook's demise did not spread to Auradon, Peter Pan might have bragged to his Lost Boys but there's no way Auradon broadcast it, not when they could be showing the latest tourney scores instead, or promoting the upcoming cotillion.**

 **Also, Harry gets a solo song in this chapter, if you want to listen to the song as you read the scene it's on YouTube under Once Upon a Time Revenge is going to be Mine – Enjoy!**

Chapter 26

Camilla had been with Uma at the chip shop when Mal sauntered in, "I'm baaaack." She sang.

"Loser, party of one. Right this way please." Uma said gesturing to the nearest table. She pushed a chair at Mal who caught it before turning it around and sitting on it backwards.

"Place still stinks." She commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry we're down a butler today, _princess_." Uma sneered.

"Where is he?" she demanded cutting to the chase. Uma pulled off her apron and tossed it aside.

"You know I've dreamed of this? You wanting something from me, and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

"I'm so flattered that you dream of me, I haven't given you a thought since I left."

Uma slammed her hands on the table before she could control her anger, when she did she grit out, "Obviously. You have your perfect little life don't you?" she asked then turned to the crew, "Doesn't she have the perfect little life?" she shouted and the crew all sneered and laughed at Mal. "While we're twenty years into a garbage strike." Mal looked around at the pirates finally taking notice of Camilla leaning against the bar. She looked surprised at first then she put her mask back on.

"Working for Uma now Camilla?" she asked.

"Working with Uma." She corrected, "I figured why not join the winning side." She shrugged watching the exchange as Mal turned back to the sea witch.

"Listen if you have some kind of score to settle with me, game on. I see no need to bring Ben into this." As she spoke Harry entered from the back, he made his way through the kitchen and over to Camilla. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Come with me."

The last place she'd expected him to lead her had been the Jolly Roger and the last person she imagined seeing was Carlos.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Evie had grown very worried as each minute ticked by, when Mal finally showed up she ran and hugged her friend. Before Mal told them anything about her meeting with Uma she took a look around and noticed someone missing.

"Where's Carlos?" she asked and Evie and Jay both perked up and looked around noticing for the first time their friends absence. Carlos had always been quiet, tinkering with one thing or another in a corner, so that's what they assumed he'd been doing while Mal was gone. But she was right Carlos was nowhere to be seen.

"He must have gone to find Camilla." Evie said.

"What!?" Mal asked now seeming worried herself.

"Harry Hook had mentioned her and Carlos went berserk." Jay explained, "He must have gone after her."

"Camilla's with them." Mal said, "I saw her with Uma at the shop."

"What!" it was Jay's turn to shout but Evie seemed less surprised.

"It was Harry." she whispered making the others turn to her.

"What was Harry?" Mal asked.

"Remember how Camilla used to go off and have 'alone time'? After a while I knew she must be sneaking out to see some boy but I was never able to get his name out of her. It was Harry, even then it was Harry. After she came back to the Isle and had no one he must have been the first person she turned to." The room was silent as they absorbed Evie's deduction.

"Then. . Camilla's not in any danger." Jay said, "Harry just mentioned her as bait. He knew Carlos would go after her. The whole thing was a set up!"

"Great." Mal sighed, "Now Uma has Ben and Carlos and she'd demanding Fairy Godmother's wand for Ben."

"Then how do we get Carlos back if she's only offering Ben in exchange?"

"Something as important and as powerful as the wand she won't leave to chance. When we make the trade we demand Carlos _and_ Ben." Mal explained.

"Hold on." Evie began, "There is no way we can give Uma the wand. We can't just let her destroy Auradon."

"If Uma doesn't get the wand then Ben and Carlos are toast." Jay spoke up.

"So we're going to give Uma –of all people – the wand?" she debated as they began to bicker but Mal had a better plan.

"Wait! Carlos' 3-D printer!"

"A phony wand." Jay smirked.

"The second Uma tests it she'll know its fake." Evie said concerned.

"So we just get them out really fast we need some kind of diversion."

"Smoke bombs!" Jay suggested.

"That's perfect! I can get the chemicals I need from Lady Tremaine's place, that could work." Evie said excited as the plan started to come together. "Are you sure Uma will let both of them go?" she asked turning to Mal again.

"Don't forget, I know Uma better than any of you." She said with a sour taste in her mouth remembering her past with the sea witch. Then she turned to Jay, "While Evie and I work on the smoke bombs you think you can make the 3-D wand?"

"With all the hacks Carlos' installed? . . Maybe." He shrugged.

"Well Chad can work it so I'm sure you can." She said and that seemed to reassure him.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Gil had brought Carlos to the brig in the Lost Revenge.

"We're getting really good at this kidnapping thing." He said with a smile as he parted from Harry and Camilla. The pair then made their way to Harry's cabin. The son of Hook noticed how shaken up Camilla seemed after the encounter with her brother no matter how hard she tried to hide it. When they had made it to his room she sat by the window and looked out at the sea. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing up and down her arms. In her reflection Harry could see two sides of herself at war, and he understood why. Carlos had sided with her enemy so that made him Camilla's foe. But on the other hand he was still her family and how far could she go with her revenge before she felt like she'd stooped as low as he had? Being a villain wasn't as easy as other people thought it was, not every dastardly deed was simple and done with ease. Harry wanted to comfort her but knew he'd never been good with expressing his feelings with words. Instead of talking he sat down beside her and brought his fingertips to her chin making her look at him. Then he leaned in and kissed her, it wasn't the same as their other kisses and Camilla understood what he was trying to convey through the action. He'd be there for her, no matter what path she chose now. He wouldn't turn his back on her for anything, not for freedom, not for all the gold in Auradon. He'd be there for her through thick and thin.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

After Camilla had fallen asleep in his cot Harry decided to take a trip down to the brig to check on the captives. On his way there he ran into Gil who had been instructed by Uma to fetch Ben for her. Together the pair went below deck and Harry opened the heavy wooden door allowing light to flood the otherwise pitch-black room. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit a few lanterns that rested in corners and hung from the ceiling. He noticed that both Ben and Carlos looked extremely worried about the pirate's arrival but it was the king who spoke first.

"Whatever you all want I can get it for you, just let us go. Just name your price, silver, gold, jewels, anything name it." Harry turned to Gil and the pair scoffed before Harry responded in song.

"My dear old king yer sorely mistaken, I don't give a damn 'bout yer rank. The gold in yer sack, well, it isn't worth jack. I should make you fools go walk the plank." He looked between Ben and Carlos. "Yer riches would fill other pirates with glee, but none of those pirates are me!" he pointed at himself with his hook, "Sing a yo-ho, keep yer jewels divine, yo-ho and yer manners refined. 'Cause even more precious than rum in a stein, is revenge, revenge, revenge and it's gonna be mine!" he said kicking over a small table and approaching the king, he opened the cell door and pulled bestie boy out by his collar and tossed him at Gil. His mate took some rope and tied the king's hands before taking him above deck to Uma.

"Revenge on who?" Carlos asked through the bars causing Harry to turn back around to face him.

"Wait for the second verse whelp." He sneered walking across the brig. "I've savaged and pillaged and pilfered each village, my conquests I'm justly proud of. Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder, a pirate's life is one to love. And yet my heart's hardened as hard as a rock, won't rest til I've skinned me a croc!" he drew his sword from him belt and approached Carlos pushing the blade threw the bars making the boy step back in alarm. "Sing yo-ho you can beg, plead and whine. But yo-ho, you are wasting yer time. That croc got dad's hand, wanna tear out his spine!" he raised his free hand, made a fist and pulled at the air imitating exactly what he intended to do to the wretched crocodile. "Revenge, revenge, revenge is gonna be mine!" he backed off and re-sheathed his sword.

"So you want revenge on the crocodile? For taking your father's hand?"

"Afraid he did more than that." Harry spat turning to the nearest porthole and gazing out at the sea, resting his arm against the old wood of the ship. "Once I dreamed of a horizon, where I might find happiness waiting. Until that croc destroyed my life and filled me with hate unabating. Some say let it go –" he turned back to his prisoner "- but I say hell no! I'm finally on the right path. Soon the Pan will feel the fire of this pirate's wrath!" he gazed down at his father's hook in his hand.

"Wait – did you say Peter Pan?"

"Aye. The demon boy returned and killed my father. Pushed 'em right into the croc's jaws."

Carlos looked confused. "They never said anything about –"

"Of course not! Why would they want to tarnish their _perfect_ image?"

Sadness entered the boy's eyes, "Hook I'm –"

"No! I don't need yer pity, only my revenge." He said slamming the hook against the bars making Carlos's eyes widen in fear.

"Sing a yo-ho I'll slaughter the swine, yo-ho must be fate's design." He stepped back and spread his arms out wide, "At last our tales will again intertwine." He looked back down at the hook as he stepped away and turned his back from the cell. "Revenge, revenge, revenge is gonna be mine. Oh, it's gonna be, oh, it's gonna be, oh, it's gonna be mine! Oh, it's gonna be, oh, it's gonna be, oh, it's gonna be MINE!"

 **Below I've inserted just the lyrics without any actions. I highly recommend reading them as you listen to the song. It's from Once Upon a Time and can be found on YouTube under 'OUAT Revenge is going to be Mine' it's originally sung by Captain Hook and with a few adjustments I thought it suited Harry quite well. Camilla will be getting a solo song soon as well! Let me know what you thought of this scene in the reviews below!**

 _Harry Hook:_

My dear old king you're sorely mistaken

Don't give a damn 'bout your rank

The gold in your sack, well, it isn't worth jack

I should make you fools go walk the plank

Your riches would fill other pirates with glee

But none of those pirates are me! (They're not he!)

Sing a yo-ho, keep your jewels divine

Yo-ho and your manners refined

'Cause even more precious than rum in a stein

Is revenge, revenge, revenge and it's gonna be mine!

 _Carlos De Vil:_

Revenge? On whom?

 _Harry Hook:_

Wait for the second verse, whelp

I've savaged and pillaged and pilfered each village

My conquests I'm justly proud of

Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder

A pirate's life is one to love

And yet my heart's hardened as hard a rock

I won't rest 'til I've skinned me a croc!

Sing a yo-ho, you can beg, plead and whine

But yo-ho, you are wasting your time

That croc got dad's hand, wanna tear out his spine!

Revenge, revenge, revenge is gonna be mine

Revenge, revenge, revenge is gonna be mine

 _Carlos De Vil:_

So you want revenge on the crocodile? For taking your father's hand?

 _Harry Hook:_

Afraid he did more than that

Once I dreamed of a horizon

Where I might find happiness waiting

Until that croc destroyed my life

And filled me with hate unabating

Some say "let it go!", but I say "hell, no!"

I'm finally on the right path

Soon the Pan will feel

The fire of this pirate's wrath!

 _Carlos De Vil:_

Wait – did you say Peter Pan?

 _Harry Hook:_

Aye. The demon boy returned and killed my father. Pushed 'em right into the croc's jaws.

 _Carlos De Vil:_

They never said anything about –

 _Harry Hook:_

Of course not! Why would they want to tarnish their _perfect_ image?

 _Carlos De Vil:_

Hook, I'm –

 _Harry Hook:_

No! I don't need yer pity, only my revenge.

Sing a yo-ho, I'll slaughter the swine

Yo-ho, must be fate's design

At last our tales will again intertwine

Revenge, revenge, revenge is gonna be mine

Oh, it's gonna be, oh, it's gonna be

Oh, it's gonna be mine!

Oh, it's gonna be, oh, it's gonna be

Oh, it's gonna be mine!


	27. Chapter 27

**HUGE THANKS to kivirantapetra0 and Guest for your reviews! Glad you liked the song, let me know what you think of the one I picked for Camilla!**

Chapter 27

Jay had taken the limo and made his way back to the Auradon Prep dorms alone. He still couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Carlos sneaking out, he knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't stop the guilt that had crept into his thoughts. When he got to their dorm he was greeted by Dude and he knelt down and gave him a pet.

"Hi Dude. Sorry Carlos isn't back yet, he got captured with Ben." He told the dog before he turned and noticed their door was open. When he looked inside he found Chad at the 3-D printer.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said and Chad turned abruptly.

"I knocked." He said like that excused his breaking and entering. Jay walked up to him and held out his hand. Jay was a master thief and knew Chad possessed none of the skills necessary to break in so he must have a key. The prince sighed and handed it over. Then Jay noticed what he'd been using the printer for.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Oh! Hehe, that's a Chad action figure." He said proudly zooming it in front of Jay's face, "Well, minus the head."

"Sounds like an improvement. Excuse me." He said as he knocked past Charming and pulled out Carlos' phone. He'd found it on the couch he'd been sitting on back at their hideout and knew it must have fallen out of his pocket. Lucky for him it had no passcode and he was able to figure out how to program the printer to make Fairy Godmother's wand in a second. Mal had been right, if Chad could do it Jay could.

"Why are you making Fairy Godmother's wand?" Chad asked from over his shoulder.

"Uh, because. . uh –"

"Ben and Carlos have been captured!" Dude called from his bed.

"What? Dude can talk?" Chad asked.

"I was stalling." Jay scolded the dog.

"I thought you forgot." He shrugged, well, if a dog could shrug.

"Don't tell anyone." Jay said to Chad as he hit the prince in the shoulder, "Carlos and Ben's lives depend on it."

"Really? So if something were to happen. . . you know what I'm saying?" Chad let on smiling as if this could be a good thing.

"Something bad I get it."

"God forbid." Chad said insincerely, "But if something were to happen. . . who do you think would be in line to be king?" he asked holding up his headless action figure.

"Is it me or is that in really poor taste?" Jay asked pretty sure hoping for your king's demise was more of an Isle thing than an Auradon thing. He made his way to the door and gestured for Chad to get out. The prince seemed appalled as he held up his action figure.

"I'm taking this." He said as he left then turned back to Jay, "And if you think –" Jay slammed the door in his face before Charming could finish, resuming his work on making the phony wand.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Camilla had gone to Hell Hall to check up on her mother. She stood in the doorway that led from the main hall into the sitting room where she found her mother on the same ratty old red sofa. Cruella's back was to her and Camilla could see she still had a glass of gin in one hand and her long cigarette holder in the other. She'd take a puff between sips of her drink while she muttered to herself.

"Idiots. . . fools. . . imbeciles. . . wretched mongrels. . . Roger that horrid man. . . I'll get even just wait, Anita will be sorry. I'll get my spotted puppy coat, there's probably enough to make an entire closet of coats now! AHAHAHAHAHA! I'll be wearing Anita's dogs! AHAHAHAHA!" she cackled away as Camilla ducked out and headed upstairs to her room with a heavy heart. Her poor mother had only gotten worse in her absence. Camilla tried to ease the guilt on her mind, soon Uma would have the wand and they'd all be free, her mother would finally have her revenge and hopefully that would return her to her former state of mind.

If only Carlos could see her now, she thought as she changed into her half black half Dalmatian vest, would he have any sympathy for the woman who practically made him a servant? Not that he ever put up much of a fight, he was always easily impressionable. Then a light bulb went off in Camilla's mind, maybe that was it. Maybe Carlos hadn't chosen good over evil on his own maybe Mal had influenced him to. He had been the last one to pick good at the coronation and hadn't her brother always been seeking the approval of others? Maybe this was all Mal's fault, she was the daughter of the Mistress of all Evil after all, it wouldn't have been hard for her to manipulate the others into choosing good, after all it certainly had it's perks Camilla had to admit. It made sense too, Mal wouldn't want her friends to abandon her so she used her evil ways to coax them to her newly found good side. And with Carlos in the brig of the Lost Revenge Camilla had the perfect opportunity to talk to him without Mal's interference. A smile spread on her lips and the joy she felt at this new possibility made her happy enough to sing.

"Finally the moment I was hoping would come, the moment he would realize he chose the wrong one. There isn't any curse I could cast to match this feeling. The pain I knew when Carlos turned his back on my heart at last will be Mal's when her life falls apart. Suddenly the future's looking more appealing. Once I was filled with rage, now I'll enjoy the ride. It's so electrifying watching all her dreams denied." She sang as she made her way across her large room and pushed the red tattered curtain away from the window looking out at the Isle where she knew –somewhere – Mal was hiding. "Oh I, will fly into tomorrow, that dragon full of sorrow, finally paying for her sins. I'll smile all the while she is crying, inside she's slowly dying, learning wicked always wins. Oh evil may be powerful but wicked always wins."

She turned from the window and buckled the belt that had her new sword on it, momentarily pulling out the blade a few inches dying to use it., "If she could see me now she would ache with regret 'cause she'd witness all the glory wickedness gets. She went and made herself queen and my blood boiled." She turned and made her way out of Hell Hall and headed back to the ship, "But that's all history, time they all understood what they call 'being bitter' villains call that 'looking good'." She winked at her reflection in a shop window, "Oh I, will fly into tomorrow, that dragon full of sorrow, finally paying for her sins. No strife, her life was so enchanted she took it all for granted." She ripped another cotillion poster down and tore it in half, "Now she'll dream of could-have-beens. Oh evil may be powerful but wicked always -. " she took another look at the Mal half of the poster.

"Wait, why just revel in Mal's demise when I can also use Uma's victory to my advantage?" she smiled as she balled up the paper, tossed it over her shoulder and made her way through the alleys of the Isle, all the while others ducked and dodged out of her way in fear.

"I'll help her to bring the VK's down. When Uma stands victorious we'll watch that dragon drown. When he learns the plan was mine, little brother you will see." she sang as she approached the docks, grabbing the wooden rail and looking out over the ocean. "He should have chosen me!" then she turned down the pier toward the Lost Revenge. "So I will fly into tomorrow, delighting in her sorrow as a better day begins. This time nobody's gonna stop me, no evil's gonna top me. Oh, wicked always wins." She looked up to see Harry at the bow of the ship and she couldn't help but smile, "A happy ending will be mine. 'Cause wicked always wins!"

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Carlos P.O.V.

Carlos had a lot to think about after Harry had left the brig. Luckily, he'd left the lanterns on so he wasn't in the total darkness he was in before. Captain Hook was dead. Auradon hadn't even cared enough to say anything. Why would they? To them he was just another villain, a man who had probably deserved it. But growing up on the Isle Carlos knew it wasn't that black and white, the line between wasn't that clear. Captain Hook was just like any other villain stuck here, to Carlos he'd just been a man with a bait and tackle shop trying to make enough to survive on sludge coffee and day old everything. He'd been a parent just like Belle and Beast were, he had children who loved him just like Ben loved his parents. Sure, he'd lived a life of stealing and pillaging but did that mean he deserved death more than anyone else? Carlos wished he'd brought some aspirin when they'd packed for the trip because now his head was starting to hurt. Everything he thought he knew he now was questioning. And for the first time in his life he didn't know the answers. Then the door creaked open again and he expected to see Harry or Gil ready with a rope to drag him off like they'd done Ben but instead in the dull light of the lanterns he saw his sister.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Jay woke up to an irritating beeping noise, he sat up and adjusted his beanie and saw the wand – well an exact replica anyway. He opened the door to the chamber and pulled it out. It looked perfect, he just hoped it would fool Uma long enough for them to get their friends back.

"Not bad." He muttered as he made his way back to the limo but ran into Doug.

"Hey. Have you seen Evie?" he asked as Jay quickly hid the fake wand behind his back.

"Uhh, she went camping." He said knowing it was the worst excuse he'd ever come up with.

"Evie, I want to live in a castle, sleeping on the ground with no place to plug in a hairdryer."

"You know how spontaneous she is bro." he chuckled as he backed away hoping Doug would let it slide. He looked confused but walked into the dorms nonetheless. "Later Doug." He said as he turned right into Lonnie.

"I'm coming with you." She said and Jay noticed she was decked out in her R.O.A.R. gear with just about every sword the team had.

"What?" he continued laughing, "I don't need a sword at the. . . waffle hut." He said. Okay he'd been wrong _that_ was the worst excuse he'd ever come up with. And he could tell from the look on Lonnie's face that she knew it too.

"You're going to the Isle to rescue Ben and Carlos. Look, it's either you take me or I'm gonna have to tell Fairy Godmother." He gave her a defeated look and she smiled and shrieked as she threw her arm over his shoulder and they headed for the limo.

 **Again just the lyrics below to make it easy to listen to the song while reading the revisions. :)**

Finally the moment I was hoping would come

The moment he would realize he chose the wrong one

There isn't any curse I could cast to match this feeling

The pain I knew when Carlos turned his back on my heart

At last will be Mal's when her life falls apart

Suddenly the future's looking more appealing

Once I was filled with rage

Now I'll enjoy the ride

It's so electrifying

Watching all her dreams denied

Oh, I will fly into tomorrow

That dragon full of sorrow

Finally paying for her sins

I'll smile, all the while she is crying

Inside she's slowly dying

Learning wicked always wins

Oh, evil may be powerful

But wicked always wins

If she could see me now, she would ache with regret

'Cause she'd witness all the glory wickedness gets

She went and made herself queen, and my blood boiled

But that's all history

Time they all understood

What they call "being bitter"

Villains call that "looking good"

Oh, I will fly into tomorrow

That dragon full of sorrow

Finally paying for her sins

No strife, her life was so enchanted

She took it all for granted

Now she'll dream of could-have-beens

Oh, evil may be powerful

But wicked always –

Wait... Why just revel in Mal's demise when I can also use Uma's victory to my advantage?

I'll help her to bring the VK's down

When Uma stands victorious we'll watch that dragon drown,

When he learns the plan was mine

Oh, little brother, you will see, he should have chosen me!

So I will fly into tomorrow

Delighting in her sorrow

As a better day begins

This time nobody's gonna stop me

No evil's gonna top me

Oh, wicked always wins

A happy ending will be mine

'Cause wicked always wins!


	28. Chapter 28

**HUGE thank you to all my reviewers! Natt,echelon, gossamermouse101, SafirMysticHime, Guest, Avery, I am a Ridaa and GrimmyRayne.**

 **Avery: Yes she does still care about Carlos, seeing him again after so long really affected her, especially seeing him in trouble (even though her own crew was causing the trouble, she's used to protecting him) Oh and never apologize for long reviews! I love every word of them!**

 **I am a Ridaa: Glad you liked the songs I would highly recommend listening to them on youtube. Good luck with all your school work!**

 **Guest: So happy to hear your enjoying my take on the De Vil family and the song choices. It's so much fun writing Cruella's insane moments and I try to use all her famous lines.**

 **Gossamermouse101: I think that was a big message in Descendants ( and an important one) that people who you might expect to be bad can be good and people you expect to be good are bad. What I take from it is give everyone a chance, they might surprise you.**

 **Natt,echelon, SafirMysticHime and GrimmyRayne: Thanks for taking the time to review! I love seeing new people sharing their thoughts, it really lets me know I'm doing something right with this story. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

Chapter 28 (Underlined is two people speaking together)

"Your hair's different." Was the first thing Camilla said, "I like it." she shrugged from her place in the doorway. Then she shut the heavy wooden door giving them some privacy.

"Thanks." He replied politely but cautiously as he stood from the crate he'd been sitting on. There was a long silence as she crossed her arms and walked over to the bars keeping her eyes down. The boards creaked beneath her feet and Carlos swallowed nervously as she approached. The last time they spoke it had been in front of Harry and Gil and the last thing Camilla wanted to do was show her weak side in front of them. Even though she knew they'd be accepting and do their best to comfort and reassure her she still didn't want them to see her break. But now that she was alone with her brother looking at his sad puppy dog eyes she remembered how vulnerable Carlos had been growing up, how she had been the wall that kept the bullying and hurt out. She knew being vicious and cruel would get her nowhere.

"Why did you do it?" she said quietly and in discomfort at the emotional situation that was unfolding. "Why did you pick good?"

She looked up and he shrugged, "I've been mom's servant since before I could walk. I guess living through that made the idea of a villain controlled world less appealing."

"But that would have ended for you. Mom would have found other people to work for her, and you and I would have had maids and butlers serving us –"

"Slaves, Camilla. Mother would have made them her slaves." He said and she paused looking him dead in the eye.

"Better someone else than you." She said and he looked at the floor. "Right?"

She watched him take a deep breath before looking back up at her, "Do you really feel nothing for the people of Auradon?"

"Why should I?" she scoffed, "In the twenty years we've been stuck here they haven't felt a thing for us."

Carlos knew she was right, just like how the people of Auradon felt nothing about Captain Hook's death, but there was one exception, "Ben did. He's the reason we had a chance." He paused, "But you do have a point, I do understand that. It's not – ha –" he laughed dryly, "It's not all black and white." Camilla gave the same dry chuckle and rolled her eyes. "There are nasty people in Auradon, like Chad, like Audrey but there are also good people on the Isle, like the four of us. . . like you."

She scoffed again, "I'm not good." She replied and he smirked.

"Just because you like to be in charge doesn't necessarily make you evil you know." He said playfully and she actually had to hold back a smile. "Do you really enjoy being a pirate?" he asked and she paused.

"With the crew I finally feel like I fit in, like this is where I'm supposed to be."

"That's how I feel about Auradon." He replied and there was a long pause before Carlos got the courage to break it, "You shouldn't be afraid Camilla –"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"—Afraid to feel." He finished and she paused again.

"The last time I let my emotions get the best of me was after I left Auradon and did nothing but lock myself in my room and cry." Carlos had to do his best to reign in his shock at that news, "Harry was the only one who saw me at my lowest point and he still stood by me." She murmured before it got quiet again, so quiet they could hear the waves splashing against the side of the boat.

"I knew I hurt you Cami I just didn't think I hurt you _that_ much. That you even cared about me that much."

"Don't call me Cami." She muttered under her breath and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry." She looked back up at him again, "You'll always be my sister and I'll always have your back." He smiled before continuing in tune. "I didn't know what you were going through, I thought that you were fine, why did you have to hide?"

She leaned back against the bars of the cell opposite him, "I didn't want to let you down but the truth is out. It was tearing me apart, not listening to my heart. . .I really had to go."

"And I would never stop you."

"Even though we've changed?"

"Nothing has to change. You can find me in the space between, where two worlds come to meet. I'll never be out of reach. Cause you're apart of me so you can find me in the space between. You'll never be alone, no matter where you go, we can meet in the space between."

"Nothing can stay the same, it's growing pains." She continued the melody.

"Be proud of all the scars, they make you who you are. I know you have to stay."

"But I'll never really leave you."

"Nothing has to change."

"Even though we've changed." She stepped toward him and they grabbed the bars, their fingers overlapping.

"You can find me in the space between, where two worlds come to meet. I'll never be out of reach. Cause you're apart of me so you can find me in the space between. You'll never be alone, no matter where you go, we can meet in the space between."

"There are no words left to say." She told him.

"I know you've gotta find your place."

"But this not the end."

"You're part of who I am."

"Even if we're worlds apart, you're still in my heart. It will always be, you and me."

"You can find me in the space between."

"No matter where you go."

"We can meet . . . in the space between."

. . .

. . .

"You're not really going to let them feed me to the sharks are you?" he asked and she gave a playful smirk.

"I haven't decided yet."

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Harry had been tasked with watching beastie boy since they tied him to the mast. He leapt off one deck and down to where the king was. He approached him with his usual confidence and insanity as he pretended to tickle under his chin with his hook.

"Cootchy, cootchy, coo." He laughed as he leaned on the mast, "How's it feel being a king now eh?" he asked and benny boo gave him an emotionless look, so he continued his taunting, "Yeh know if yer friends decide not to bring the wand and instead insist on a fight, we'd be happy to oblige." He laughed holding up his hook but still the king's expression didn't change. Harry gave a half-hearted smirk before moving to the other side of the post but his fun was interrupted by his captain.

"Give it a rest, Harry. A rest." She said pulling him away from the captive, "We don't want damaged goods." She continued as he climbed onto the shrouds.

"You said that I could hook him!" he growled through clenched teeth pointing his hook at Ben and hanging from the ropes.

"I said at noon." Uma smirked as Harry leapt back onto deck. He held up his pocket watch by the king's face.

"Twenty more minutes."

"That say's eleven thirty." He corrected and Harry glared at him.

"You better hope your girlfriend comes through." Uma said as Harry moved to stand by her.

"Well she's not my girlfriend anymore." Ben muttered, clearly sad. Uma tilted her head as Harry chuckled. Ohh, trouble in paradise.

"Leave us alone Harry." she commanded and he followed the order pausing by Ben one more time.

"Nineteen minutes to go now." He mocked before Uma shooed him away with a stern. "Go."

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Camilla was still in the brig when Harry walked in with a handful of rope. She was back to leaning against the empty cell and noticed her boyfriend was wearing darker and thicker eyeliner now as he smiled at her and glanced between her and Carlos. He walked over to her as he smirked evilly at Carlos, then wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her deeply. She knew he was only rubbing it in Carlos's face but still it was the kind of kiss that made her forget anything else existed outside of the two of them and she couldn't help but give a small moan when he pulled away.

He turned and opened Carlos's cell and roughly grabbed him and started tying his hands together – tighter than necessary judging by Carlos's wincing. Harry smirked as he finished the last knot and slapped his hands on her brother's shoulders.

"What about parlay?" her brother asked as he did his best not to trip over his feet as Harry pushed him toward the door.

Harry spun him around and slammed his back against the wall so fast Camilla had to hold back a wince of her own.

"Firstly, ye have to be a pirate for the code to apply and yer not. Second, I highly doubt yeh can offer Uma anything better than the wand for yer life. And third, the code is more what ye'd call guidelines than actual rules." Harry smiled wickedly.

"That's not fair!" Carlos protested and Harry laughed.

"Life ain't fair buckoo. Welcome aboard the Lost Revenge!" he said shoving Carlos again making him move onto deck.

"Eighteen minutes to go."


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks again to Titanfire999, gossamermouse101, I am a Ridaa and Avery for taking the time to review! We're nearing the end guys! I'm so excited for you to see what I've done but also sad that this tale is almost over.**

Chapter 29

When they reached the main deck Uma called Harry over. He dragged Carlos along and Camilla followed behind them.

"Who gets to go over first Capt'n?" Harry asked when they reached Uma and Ben. Harry shoved Carlos over to Camilla who took hold of his tied hands, Harry then slashed Ben off the main mast with his hook and grabbed him by the collar.

"Well, killing a king is more of a main event." She said turning her gaze to Carlos, "Good thing we have an opening act." she smirked and Carlos began to look nervous.

"Hey guys!" Gil called from the crows nest, "They're here!" he shouted with glee and they turned to see a purple head approaching the ship. Uma turned to Harry.

"But on the other hand. . ." she trailed off nodding at Ben and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Welcome!" He cried with a smile as he pushed Ben toward the plank.

"Finally!" Uma called doing little jumps of joy. Camilla snapped her fingers and Starkey came over and took Carlos and held him back so he wouldn't run. Camilla joined Uma by the dock, standing on her Captain's left while Gil jumped down by her right. All her anger toward Mal returned the instant she caught sight of her and she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword ready for a fight.

"Let's get this party started. I swear I'm cold hearted. There's no negotiation, I'm not here for debatin'. You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient. I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks. You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart." Uma threatened.

"Let's all just be smart, although for you that must be hard. You'll get your wand, no one has to come to any harm. Don't try to intimidate. Your bark is much worse than your bite. Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight!" Mal yelled back.

"Let's go. Bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown, if you don't it's going down." The pirates chanted.

"Let's go, make your move. Peace or war? It's up to you. Give 'em up and do it now. If you don't it's going down." The VK's replied and Camilla noticed Lonnie among them.

"We want the wand, or else the king is gone. You're time is running out you should really watch your mouth."

"Let's go pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up, it's going down."

The crew started banging their swords on the deck as they chanted yo-ho's along with, "Make the trade or walk the plank." The VK's swarmed Mal as Gil bowed making way for his captain. Then the dragon witch turned back to Uma who had walked onto the bridge with Camilla behind her.

"Okay look this is not a conversation. It's a do or die situation. If you don't give me back the king, I'll have no hesitation. I'll serve you right here and I don't need a reservation. That way your whole 'pirate crew' can have a demonstration. Release him now and we can go our separate ways. Unless you wanna deal with me and the VK's?"

As Mal had been speaking Harry had made his way over smiling with evil glee. Uma leaned on the rail, her elbows resting on the wood as Camilla laughed between the captain and the first mate, "So that's your big speech huh? An empty ultimatum?" she said as she ran her finger along Harry's chin.

"All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him." Harry said advancing on Mal, Jay instantly went into protective big brother mode and also moved closer to Mal ready to have her back. It hurt Camilla because she remembered a time when he would do the same for her. "Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him. And if he even starts to slip I'll eliminate him! All it takes is one wrong look and I'll –"

"Harry! We get it." Uma interrupted pulling Harry back by his hook, "Chill." Harry blew a kiss at the VK's before turning and wrapping his arm around Camilla and led her back to the deck of the ship before kissing her hand and heading back to the plank.

"Let's go. Bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown, if you don't it's going down." The pirates chanted again as Harry made his way back to Ben at the plank.

"Let's go, make your move. Peace or war? It's up to you. Give 'em up and do it now. If you don't it's going down."

"We want the wand, or else the king is gone. You're time is running out you should really watch your mouth."

"Let's go pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up, it's going down." Evie handed Mal the wand and she marched toward Uma but before anything else could happen Ben called from the plank.

"Hey! We don't have to choose. We don't have to light the fuse. Mal, whatever you do it's gonna be a lose-lose. There's gotta be a better way. Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance you'll have your say."

"Silly king, you give me? You're gonna give me a chance? Well not a chance!"

The yo-ho-ing picked up again and even Gil had joined in on the "Make the trade or walk the plank." chant.

Mal stepped up to Uma with the wand, "Hold up." The Captain stopped her, "Too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive? We wanna see it work." Uma said with a smile.

"You always were quite the drama queen." Mal sneered.

"Oh and nothing too big or else Ben is fish bait." Uma threatened.

"Fine." Mal agreed, "But first we get Carlos." She demanded, "The deal was Ben for the wand, Carlos has nothing to do with it. Hand him over." She nodded toward her friend.

"Well that's up to Camilla." Uma shrugged not seeming to care too much about her extra captive. Both girls turned to her and Camilla took one more look at her baby brother.

"Sure, take him." she shrugged also seeming bored, "We'll just lock him up again when we take over Auradon anyway." She said with an evil smirk and the crew laughed evilly at her remark as Uma smiled. Camilla took Carlos from Starkey and pushed him over to the bridge. He quickly made his way past Uma and Mal until he got to Evie who began to untie his hands and whisper in his ear. He didn't seem to be paying attention though as he still stared at his sister. The evil smirk on her face didn't reach her eyes, she wanted him to go he realized, she wanted him free, she still cared.

"Well get on with it." Uma said impatiently gesturing to the wand in Mal's hand. She took a deep breath and looked around, her gaze finally settling on a dog – Dude.

"Although it seems absurd. Turn your bark into a word." She said and flicked the wand. Dude did nothing so Mal commanded, "Talk dog."

"Does this vest make me look fat?" he asked and the crew laughed, "Does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?" Uma turned from the talking dog to Camilla who's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"The mongrel definitely didn't talk before." She said and that was enough for Uma, though Camilla was still suspicious. The last time a De Vil woman had underestimated a puppy her mother had ended up in the pokey.

"Give me the wand!"

"Give me Ben!" Mal shouted back at Uma and there was a tense pause before Uma smiled.

"Harry, bring him over." Like a good first mate Harry pulled Ben off the plank and Gil rushed over to them.

"Oh before you go tell your mom that Gaston says hi. And tell your dad that my dad wishes he'd finished off your dad when he had the chance." Gil relayed the message, obviously trying very hard to make sure he got it right. Though he'd barely finished the message before Harry pushed the king to his knees beside Uma. The sea witch held out her hand for the wand the same time Mal held out her hand for Ben.

"Cut him loose Harry." Uma ordered. Harry paused before obliging with a deep sigh.

"I never get to have any fun." He complained as he cut through Ben's restraints. Beastie boy grabbed Mal's hand and she passed the wand to Uma.

"Yes!" Gil cheered turning to Camilla who was also smiling. He grabbed her and spun her around in joy. Ben looked worried as Mal pushed him back.

"Ben go." Camilla heard Mal say through the cheering of the crew as Uma joined them on deck with the wand. Harry made his way to her and took her hand with a smile on his face.

"Okay, okay. By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!" Uma shouted pointing the wand at the sky. But nothing happened and they immediately knew they'd been tricked – except for Gil who had a puzzled expression on his face.

"No!" Uma shouted breaking the wand in two, "You do not get to win every time!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Titanfire999, kivirantapetra0 and gossamermouse101. I couldn't resist updating early so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Kivirantapetra0: Descendants 3, let me tell you it can not get here soon enough! I can't say more about the ending you'll have to wait and see. As for your other question, before I start anything new I would like to finish my Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children story, but since October starts tomorrow I usually take some time to write a short fic that's Halloween themed each year so I'll be busy with that for the month. I also plan on (sporadically) updating my Once Upon a Time story. After all that is done I can start new stories, my current ideas are for The Walking Dead, The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Series, and a Descendants one-shot based story that would just show where I would have added Camilla into the book trilogy. And never worry about being nosy, I love answering my readers questions no matter what they're about! :)**

 **Also I changed the cover art for this story, I haven't used photoshop in like five years but I think it came out rather well – let me know what you think!**

Chapter 30

"Get them!" Uma shouted, but before any of them could make a move Evie handed Carlos a backpack and slingshot and he started launching smoke bombs. The first – a shade of bright blue – blinded Uma, Gil, Harry, Camilla and the crew that were standing by them. The next – gold – exploded in the crows nest. A third – red – hit pirates hanging from the rigging. By the time the colorful smoke dissipated and the crew began charging, the VK's had already armed themselves with swords and were ready to fight.

"Go!" Uma ordered of anyone who hadn't yet joined the battle before she pulled out her own sword and headed for Mal. Harry pulled Camilla along with him to the side of the ship while Gil began climbing the rigging so he could swing over. Harry helped her up onto the rail of the ship and over onto one of the piers. Just as he swung himself over they turned to see Jay approaching.

"Hello Jay." Harry said while he removed his hat and bandana and smiled wickedly. "Well, well, well." the pair circled each other looking for the weakest spot to strike. Harry kept Camilla behind him until they'd made it to the opposite side of the platform, then she placed her hand on his bicep and squeezed gently – a silent farewell. Then she took off to help her crew in their fights. She passed Gil who had just landed beside beastie boy and drew his sword with a joyful. "Hey Ben!" greeting before they began their duel.

She noticed Jukes was loosing his fight to Evie so she rushed over to help him. The blue haired princess had just stepped on his foot and pushed him into the water when Camilla arrived and drew her blade. Evie hesitated and from her lessons with Harry Camilla knew she had to strike. She swung her sword and Evie blocked it with a look of sadness in her brown eyes. After they'd clashed swords for a bit Evie was able to twirl her sword in a way that caught Camilla's.

"Camilla stop, we're your friends." The bluenette pleaded. Camilla knew Evie didn't want to hurt her, and a small part didn't want to hurt Evie either. But then she remembered the Evil Queen's daughter was an Auradon girl now. She remembered all the press and paparazzi that followed the princess because they were dying to hear about her latest designs. Evie was living the life of the princess she'd always meant to be – and it made Camilla's blood boil. She continued to strike again and again until Evie got lucky again.

"I know you love Harry." she began and it made Camilla pause, "We're not asking you to turn your back on him, we're asking that you help him – to help all of them – do the right thing. We changed, they can to then they can have a chance in Auradon and we'll all be better off."

"You call that better off? Playing dress up with people who are just waiting for you to slip up. Just waiting for you to make one wrong move so they can toss you back on this rock?"

"You're wrong about them."

"But you are right about one thing." She said and for a moment Evie looked hopeful then she caught the evil glint in Camilla's eyes and it vanished, "We are going to Auradon. But not because of you traitors. We're going to get there on our own and do what villains do best." She smirked as she swung again. She didn't remember Evie ever getting training in sword fighting but she had to admit the girl could hold her own. She backed Camilla into a puddle of sea water where she slipped and had to duck under the wooden rail to avoid the girl's sword. In that same moment Starkey showed up and Evie spun to duel him. Free of one fight, but with several more happening around her, Camilla leapt onto the ramp below her and heard footsteps behind her. She drew her sword and spun and her blade met Carlos' sword. The siblings both froze unsure of what to do next. Neither one seemed to want to make a move, though they luckily got out of their tense situation when new opponents joined in from either side. Desiree with her blonde hair and purple shirt jumped in behind Carlos. He spun and attacked while Camilla turned to her new adversary – Lonnie.

She knew she'd have a harder time winning this fight, the daughter of Mulan surely knew how to use a sword while Camilla was still fairly new to it. However, Camilla did have one advantage, she was a pirate now and that meant she had some dirty tricks up her sleeve while Lonnie – like her mother – would be bound by honor. She also had the advantage of lying, she might be new to fighting – but Lonnie didn't know that.

"Do you really think it's wise to cross your sword with a pirate?" she asked with a mocking tone in her voice making sure to keep her blade balanced in front of her.

"You and your crew threatened Ben." Lonnie replied showing her loyalty to her king, and life long friend.

"Only a little." Camilla smirked but that seemed to be enough for Lonnie as the warrior attacked. Camilla couldn't afford to get cocky, she paid close attention to every swing she made, every inch Lonnie's blade moved, the position of her feet, when she moved forward and when she moved back. After a few minutes of fighting her Camilla knew she was in over her head so she resorted to mockery yet again.

"You know what your doing I'll give you that." She began, "Auradon's R.O.A.R. team must be thrilled to have you."

"They don't allow girls." Lonnie growled between her teeth and in her anger she lost focus on her footwork and Camilla was able to advance a few steps.

"Too bad you don't break rules, instead you let them walk all over you." Lonnie swung angrily again and Camilla was able to gain more ground, "You'll never be like your mother." She said as she backed Lonnie into a corner of rail. Lonnie tried to swing a few more times but using a move Camilla had picked up from Harry she used her leather gloved hand and grabbed Lonnie's blade and pulled it from her grasp. She spun her wrist and now had two swords aimed at the dark haired girl. She could practically see the light bulb go off above her head as she pieced together how she'd just lost.

"You cheated."

"Pirate." Camilla scoffed but before she could make another move and send Lonnie into the sea she heard Harry shout, "Uma!"

She turned to see the sea witch helping a dripping Harry up the side of the docks. When she turned back Lonnie had vanished, she caught sight of her further down the planks with Evie, Jay and Carlos as they made their getaway. Then Uma stormed past her with Harry on her heels.

"Mal's mine." She growled and Harry had a wicked smile as he drew his blade. They followed Uma toward the VK's as they rejoined the fight and kept them from an easy escape. Harry swung his sword up to Ben's neck with a cheerful "Hiya!" before the two began to duel. Meanwhile Uma engaged Mal in battle and Camilla resumed her fight with Lonnie who had nabbed a new sword. Two of the crew took on Evie while another fought Carlos. Luck was on their side as the pirates had more bodies than the VK's and easily outnumbered them. Uma was getting the advantage on Mal, Harry had his hook at Ben's throat and Camilla was even holding her own against Lonnie. Then a thick purple haze blinded them and Camilla heard Mal shout, "Ben Go!" While they stumbled around the fog in confusion the last thing Camilla felt was pain.


	31. Chapter 31

**Avery: Sorry about the cliffhanger, and sorry for making you wait so long for the next post! I want to thank you so much for reviewing, I was expecting the last chapter to get more reviews since it was the big fight but yours was the only one and I really appreciate that you took the time to write it! I understand lots of people are busy with going back to school but since the traffic for this story was just as high as normal I was pretty bummed about the drop in reviews. It really took me out of my Descendants mindset so I did some work on my other stories. Again sorry for the wait, I hope you really enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 31 _dedicated to Avery ;)_

He'd had him! Harry thought in rage. He'd had the king helpless, his hook around one hand, the other gripped behind beastie boy's back. He could have finished him if those cowards hadn't launched that blasted smoke bomb. The king had twisted his way free and by the time the smoke cleared and he stepped out with Uma the VK's had already made their retreat. Mal kicked the bridge destroying their only chance at following them. Uma shouted in anger while Harry glared at the dragon witch with absolute loathing.

"Harry." he heard a weak voice call and turned to see Camilla over his right shoulder. He couldn't describe the way she was looking at him, it wasn't like any emotion he'd ever seen before. As he turned to get a better look at her he realized she was using the rail beside her to support her weight with her right hand while she had her left pulled across her body so her it could grasp her side. Just below her ribs on her right she was clutching the spotted fabric of her vest on a patch that was growing redder with every second.

"Camilla!" he shouted horrified, all thoughts of the VK's vanishing from his mind. He ran for her as she fell over but Gil, who had been further back to Harry's left, was closer and supported Camilla as her left side fell into him. Gil kneeled beside her as Harry joined them crouching down to her level as well. Uma had turned when he shouted and was now staring horrified at Camilla.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Carlos was halfway through the tunnel when he realized Mal wasn't behind them. He went back to get her and what he saw terrified him. The pirates were all gathered around his sister as blood dripped from between her fingers. Mal turned noticing his presence and started to push him away.

"Carlos we need to go." She insisted.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I don't know, but we have to leave _now_." She said sternly and dragged him back toward the limo.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

"Gil take the crew and follow them." Uma ordered immediately jumping into action, "Harry grab her and follow me, we'll take her to the chip shop."

Gil made sure Harry had a good grip on Camilla, who was starting to lose consciousness, before he grabbed the crew and took the long way around to try and stop the VK's from leaving the Isle.

"Out of my way!" Uma shouted at others who had gathered during the fight as she cleared the way for Harry, who had abandoned his hook beside the puddle of Camilla's blood. He cradled her to his chest as they made their way back to Ursula's; once they were there Uma flung the doors open so hard the hinges almost broke off. She pulled a cloth off one of the tables and sent dishes and trays flying, for once the place was completely empty, everyone had flooded onto the docks to watch the fight.

"Put her down here!" Uma demanded as she ran off toward the back beyond the kitchen. Harry was puzzled for a moment, the only thing down there was Ursula herself and Uma never went down there. He didn't pay it mind long, Camilla taking up most of his attention. He pulled open her vest and pulled his sword from its sheath and started cutting the red top she wore underneath. When he was done the wound was completely visible, long and deep – fatal. It was like losing his father all over again but at the same time it wasn't. With his father he had been forced to stay on the docks while his father dueled, now he could hold Camilla close, fight off any danger; the similarity between the two was how powerless he was to stop it. He couldn't help his father just like he couldn't help Camilla, he could only stand by and watch as she bled to death.

Then Uma came rushing out with a shell in her hands, Harry was able to see it was a shark's eye moon shell. It was full of some kind off odd substance and Uma dipped her fingers into the opening to retrieve some of it. It looked dark green like seaweed and was thick and sticky, she began applying it to the wound on Camilla's side.

"It's an old potion of my mother's." she explained as she worked though it didn't seem to be working – maybe it was too old, Harry thought, could a potion expire?

"She needs help – _Auradon_ help." He said hopelessly. Even if Auradon were willing to help there was no way they'd get her there in time, pleading their case, crossing the bridge, actually getting her to a hospital, by that point it would be too late. Harry leaned against the table his fingers grabbing the side so tight his knuckles turned white. Just then Gil came bursting in.

"Couldn't get them." he panted, "But this. . . " he held up a small leather book, his other hand holding Harry's hook, and Uma's eyes widened, "Maybe something in here can help her." He said as he approached them.

Uma dropped the shell full of thick, sticky potion and snatched the book from Gil's hands. She began to flip through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"There's still the crack in the dome. Maybe enough magic has seeped in for this to work." She said getting close to the gash in Camilla's side and holding her hand over it in the air. "Beware, forswear, make this wound repair."

She waved her fingers and the wound closed. She smiled thrilled that she'd done magic successfully for the first time in her life, she was a witch after all. But after a moment the smile faded as they saw they Camilla still wasn't moving. Uma stood and pressed her fingers to the pulse point on her friend's neck and she felt no beat. She pulled her hand away slowly, even magic had been too late.

"Harry, I'm sorry." She whispered and it was probably the first time a villain on the Isle had said it and meant it. Harry began to shake, though with sadness or rage his mates couldn't tell. Then he grabbed a nearby bottle and threw it at the wall.

"NO!" he shouted as it broke into a million shards. Then he slammed his arms on the table before taking his face in his palms trying to stay strong in front of his friends. When he looked up at Camilla again they could see the tears in his eyes as he leaned over her and gave her a goodbye kiss. It was short but sweet and when he pulled away Harry's face still lingered only a few inches from hers. Together they sat in solemn silence, neither knowing how to comfort Harry after yet another devastating loss. Then Camilla's chest heaved as she took a ragged breath. Their attention all snapped to her as her eyes fluttered open a bit until she was looking up at Harry who was staring down at her in wonder.

"What?" she asked confused and Harry smiled, a full joyful smile as he helped her sit up. Gil looked confused as well but his eyes shone with happiness and relief.

"How –" he began to ask but Uma cut him off.

"True love's kiss." She whispered in awe, never did she think that would apply to a villain.

"Uma." Gil whispered, both of them afraid to break their friends out of the cheerful bubble they'd found themselves in. She looked up at him as he gestured to the door. "Go." He said and it was her turn to look confused. "They have to drop the barrier to get out." Gil explained, "Go."

She looked back at Harry and Camilla and understood that the best way to help the people she cared about was to take her chance. She patted Gil on the shoulder as she passed with Mal's spell book gripped tightly in her hand and she ran out the door. The last thing they heard was a splash as she dove into the water. Then Gil looked back at Camilla smiling now that his sister was okay.


	32. Chapter 32

**As always thank you so much to my reviewers! AimeeMyths, natt,echelon, ladybrittania7, Avery, gossamermouse101, kivirantapetra0 and MrsBellaWhitlock123.**

 **Avery: I agree with you, Lonnie – no matter how angry – would never do that. Actually, it was one of the pirate crew. In their defense they were stumbling around in a cloud of purple smoke not knowing which way was up. Not a good idea to swing your sword when you can't see in front of your face.**

 **Gossamermouse101: first off love that song from Enchanted! Also love Zuko, he's tied with Toph as my favorite avatar character.**

 **Kivirantapetra0: Thank you! Yeah, I loved the moment Carlos and Camilla met in battle and couldn't fight each other, really liked taking their relationship through all the twists and turns of D2! Not sure when I'll get the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus story started so be sure to follow me so you don't miss it! (PS. Have any favorite characters I should focus on?)**

 **MrsBellaWhitlock123: YES! Someone got the reference! I was watching that movie and couldn't resist adding it! So happy Halloween is getting closer and television channels are showing it, it's one of my favorites too! I love Gomez and Morticia!**

Chapter 32

They had moved Camilla to Harry's chamber on the Lost Revenge. Harry had carried her bridal style though she insisted she was alright. Uma's magic had healed the wound and Harry's kiss had done the rest. She was still a shade paler than normal and had dark circles under her eyes that would disappear with proper rest and Harry was taking no chances. After Camilla had fallen asleep in his lavish first mate's bed – as lavish as the Isle could get anyway – Gil approached him.

"You need to go." The son of Gaston said putting his hand on his mate's shoulder.

"My place is with her." Harry replied shrugging Gil's hand off his shoulder.

"With Uma gone you're Captain now. The crew needs you." He pressed, "I'll stay with her. I swear nothing will happen to her as long as I'm here."

Harry took a moment to look Gil deep in the eye, he'd never admit it out loud but Gil did have his bright moments. He took a deep breath, fixed his bandana and hat on his head, grabbed his hook and headed out to the main deck.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

It was hours later when Gil and Camilla emerged from the first mate's quarters. Camilla had her vest open and Harry could see the ripped red shirt that now ended at her ribs and the wide bandage wrapped around her middle. Camilla had more color in her cheeks and the bags under her eyes were gone, even though she looked fine – aside from the bandage on her side that Gil insisted on, just in case the magic hadn't finished healing on the inside – the son of Gaston was still stuck to her side like Velcro in case she keeled over. They joined Harry by the wheel, he kept looking nervously at his pocket watch like he'd expected something to happen by now. When he caught sight of Camilla up and about his face lit up and he met them halfway quickly wrapping his arms tightly around Camilla. From over her shoulder he gave Gil and thankful nod which his matey returned with his usual goofy grin. After Camilla assured him that she was okay – which took quite a bit of convincing – Gil left to fetch some food from the chip shop while the crew tended to the ship, several of them had mops and were swabbing the decks clean of the smoke bomb residue.

Camilla was quiet as she approached the wheel of the ship and ran her fingers over the smooth wood. There was an odd tension between her and Harry now, he'd saved her with true love's kiss and it threw into sharp relief that neither one of them had ever said the word before. Yes, they cared very deeply for each other but villains had been taught at an early age that love was foolish and you should never let yourself fall for it. But what did you do when you fell in love with another villain? With someone who could be just as ruthless and understood your own cruelty? Camilla sighed and looked at Harry.

"Will you teach me?" she asked gesturing to the wheel deciding to break the silence with something simple. It worked and Harry smirked his piratey smirk.

"Aye." He replied and stood behind her, he reached around her like a hug and took her hands, placing them in the correct position. "Now to yer left is the port side." He said as he made her hands turn the wheel in that direction, "The right is starboard. There are three masts. . . " he continued going on and on, as he did he noticed Camilla blushing at how close they were and it made him grin. If she had enough blood to blush then surely she'd be alright. He leaned to whisper in her ear, "Did I ever tell ye yeh make a beautiful pirate?" and she blushed harder.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

"We need to talk." Evie whispered pulling Mal away, then Carlos stepped in.

"No."

"No?" Evie asked in surprise.

"You guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering your 'girl talk' stuff or. . . whatever. And Jay and I are tired of it."

"I'm not." Jay spoke up but Carlos insisted.

"We're your family too. We've been through a lot, together, we're not stopping that now. Okay? Everyone sit." He said as he crossed his legs and settled himself in the grass with Dude in his lap. It took the others a moment but they did join him. A moment of silence passed before Carlos realized he hadn't really thought this through, "I don't know how to start girl talk."

"What up?" Jay shrugged trying to kick it off. Evie laughed and Mal took a deep breath before starting.

"I'm a mess, I'm such a mess. " she began as she finally let herself break down and start crying. Evie put her hand on her shoulder in comfort, "I mean, six months ago I was y'know, stealing candy from babies and now everyone expects me to be this lady of the court and I have no idea how to keep up the act."

"Then don't." Carlos replied simply.

"See this was dumb." Jay said starting to get up but Evie's next words stopped him.

"Maybe it wasn't. We're always going to be the kids from the Isle. I tried to forget it, I really tried but. . . those are our roots. And we all did what we had to do, to survive. But it made us who we are. And we're never going to be like anybody else here, and that's okay."

"And we can't fake it." Carlos agreed.

"Yeah, I mean, especially without my spell book." Mal continued.

"Mal if Ben doesn't love the real you, then he's not the one." Carlos told her.

"I like that." Evie agreed.

"Give him a chance." He said petting Dude, "I had a chance – in the brig of that ship – to talk to my sister, and I learned something from her. . . we can't be anyone but ourselves, not for us." he looked at Evie, "Not for Ben." He looked at Mal, "Not for all of Auradon. We can only be happy by being us, if doing that got my sister love – on the Isle of all places – then think of what it can do for us here." He said and they all looked more hopeful, "I just hope she's okay" he finished thinking back to the last time he saw her, wounded and bleeding on the docks. Jay put his hand on his buddy's shoulder.

"She is. She's got a whole crew backing her up. She'll be fine."

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

When night had fallen the entire crew could see the lights of the far away yacht where the Royal Cotillion was underway. They were too far to hear any music but they all still looked over the starboard side of the ship with fury. When they'd gotten fed up with looking at what they couldn't have they slowly filed into the chip shop, soon the whole place was full of pirates. Harry, Camilla and Gil were seated at the long bar table watching the coverage of the event knowing Uma would find it the perfect moment to strike. Deep down they were worried for their captain, alone in a strange land but hopefully soon they'd be joining her.

" _Evie you look beautiful!"_ one of the paparazzi cried and the blue haired girl smiled. Camilla, who was on the table leaning back against her hands with her feet crossed at the ankles in front of her, glared at Evie who was smiling like all her dreams had come true.

" _Thank you so much."_

" _Did you design the barrette?"_ asked another reporter. There was a loud crunch as Gil continued to eat from the seat behind her left shoulder and Harry had one arm resting on the table, his hand over hers, the other spinning his hook.

" _Beautiful isn't it? No it's not my creation. Many of the accessories you see tonight are from a fabulous new designer – Dizzy of the Isle."_ Camilla rolled her eyes, of course the runt had helped them, Evie was like a big sister to her. She leaned against Harry as he ran his finger along his sharpened hook and she stole a few chips from his tray. She ran a few fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, the only hair that his hat and bandana didn't cover. They watched as Mal made her appearance at the top of the white staircase. _Oh god those colors_ , Camilla shuddered as she looked at the bright yellow and royal blue dress Evie had put Mal in. When the dragon witch joined her friends Camilla caught a glimpse of her baby brother and a strange feeling overcame her. He was dressed in his best in a black and white stripped blazer with gold embellishments and red pants and gloves – he looked older and it saddened her, that she'd missed him growing into a fine young man.

Ben was next to be announced and shortly after another descended the steps, at first glance Camilla didn't even recognize her. Uma looked so different in her light teal dress, the fabric like a puff of sea foam around her lower half while the top hugged her figure, her accessories were gold shells and netting which she'd paired with black leather gloves and pulled her hair up into a classy bun. She looked better than Mal did and _without_ Evie's help. The whole crew grew silent at Uma's unexpected arrival at the Royal Cotillion, even Harry had leaned his chin on the curve of his hook as he listened with interest at what Uma would do next.


	33. Chapter 33

**SafirMysticHime: For the first part of your review: you will see in this chapter. As for Carlos and Gil, hmmm, possibly for D3. And Harry getting revenge, also could be in the next part of the story, first they have to get off the Isle though, we'll see where D3 takes us for that. . .**

 **Avery: As for Camilla not noticing Carlos and Jane I figured that with what Auradon was broadcasting she would have only seen them standing next to each other, then Jane runs ahead to tell Lumiere to unveil the gift from Ben so I don't think Camilla would have noticed. Maybe something for D3 though. . . As for the sibling rivalry, yeah I totally had wanted to include that in this story but then the characters just kind of took it in a different direction. Now that I've read all the books I might do a story of all one shots of where I would have slid Camilla into the trilogy and that will have sibling rivalry for sure! And maybe some Harry/Camilla rivalry as well, after all, the first book would be before they go to Auradon (evil laugh).**

 **Guest: Sorry, can't have that Carlos and Uma moment, I have other plans for D3. . . (smirks evilly)**

 **Titanfire999: you can uncross your fingers, your wish is granted.**

 **Gossamermouse101: that was one of my favorite Carlos scenes in D2, I agree with dude, 'Girl talk? Nailed it!'**

 **Ladybrittania7: so glad you like it, I've seen a lot of Harry/Evie work (and have fallen in love with it myself) but I'm also happy that people liked him paired with my OC.**

 **AN: Part of me wanted to wait longer to post but in the end decided to just go ahead and do it. Though I must say I've never been so sad to end a story and that's thank to all of you!**

Chapter 33

They watched with disbelief as the king of Auradon kissed Uma's hand before turning to Mal.

"I'm sorry, it all happened so fast." Ben explained to a heartbroken Mal, "Something happened to me while I was on the Isle with Uma – a connection."

"What are you saying?" Mal asked doing her best to keep her voice level.

"I'm saying –"

"It was love." Uma gushed like a dewy eyed schoolgirl. "It was. I just, I realized how alike Ben and I are, y'know?"

"We are." Ben agreed, "You're so beautiful."

"Ben." Mal chimed in, "Ben, did you go back for her?"

"He didn't have to." Uma explained, "I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I'm an excellent swimmer."

"You are."

"Thank you." Uma smiled at beastie boy. Camilla was impressed, after all the key to the best lies was keeping a shred of truth in them. "Listen, Mal." Uma said taking her hand which seemed to shock Mal, "I just really want to thank you, I do. For everything. Thank you so much." She said hugging her and Camilla could see Mal was starting to fall apart, it brought a smile to her face.

"Don't you see Mal?" Ben explained, "You were right. You knew that we weren't meant to be together, that's why you never told me that you loved me, thank you." He said before he and Uma took to the middle of the floor and began to dance. Then Mal and the other VK's rushed toward the stairs anxious to leave but before they could another announcement was made.

"And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece! Designed especially for his lady." Trumpets sounded as the cover was taken off a large stained glass window which showed Ben kneeling and holding Mal's hand. Ben looked up at the artwork as Uma's look turned sour.

"Cover that back up!" she shouted.

"I will not." The announcer said sternly.

Then she turned back to Ben trying to regain the calm princess like composure she'd had before, "Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for _me_ Ben?"

"I have an announcement! Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady." He said taking her hand.

"Son –"

"Not now Dad!" Ben yelled and everyone gasped at his rude behavior, "Hem -So as my gift –hem – to her. . I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all."

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

"Matey's. . . " Harry began, "We ride with the tide!" He cheered and the rest of the crew stood up and shouted with him. Harry stood and turned picking up Camilla and kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he settled her on his hip. He wrapped his right arm around her to keep her from falling and picked his hook up off the table with his left. He raised it high in the air and shouted, "To the Revenge!" then Camilla leapt off him and they all headed to the ship.

When they all got there the crew began to ready the ship for sailing as Gil, Harry and Camilla leaned over the starboard side and watched the yacht in the distance.

"What are we looking for?" Gil asked.

"Just keep a weathered eye on the horizon." Harry said and a moment later they saw a large eruption from the water beside the yacht. Harry pulled out his telescope and held it up to his eye. "It's Uma." He said shocked.

"How?" Camilla asked just as surprised.

"The necklace." Harry muttered under his breath as the ship started to rock gently, whatever Uma was doing was literally making waves. Then they heard the unmistakable roar of a dragon and saw something very large circle the yacht. More waves ensued and naturally, because it was the Isle bad instantly became worse. The waves grew larger as they slammed the side of the ship causing it to tilt and send the crew flailing to keep their balance. The wind picked up and soon the grey clouds that always hung over their heads began to pour, letting fat cold raindrops fall on their heads, in no time an entire storm had started.

"Hurricane a comin'!" one of the crew yelled from high in the crow's nest. Gil was first to leap into action.

"Steadfast!" he shouted as he ran across the deck, "Secure the riggin!" the crew listened to his orders, if Harry was now captain that made Gil first mate. "Heave!" the son of Gaston shouted, "Heave like your being paid for it!"

"Get below deck Camilla." Harry ordered as he made his way across the ship as well to help the crew.

"No." she refused.

"Camilla, I'm not askin ye."

"I will not be ordered around like some dog." She sneered keeping up with Harry at a fast pace. However, the quick movement caused a sharp tugging in her side and she grabbed at the bandaging trying to hide her discomfort. Maybe Gil had been right, magic did take time to heal a wound as bad as hers. Harry noticed her wince as he gathered rope to tie down whatever was capable of blowing away. "And if you think you can tell me what to do you have another thing –"

"I CAN'T LOSE YEH AGAIN!" he shouted dropping the rope and grabbing her shoulders giving her a rough shake. His words made her pause and her expression softened. "I can't, not again. I – I love ye Camilla."

There was a long pause while she took in his words then she replied, "I love you too."

He looked up at her pleadingly, " _Please_ , go below deck where I know ye'll be safe." She nodded slowly and he let go of her. She turned and made her way quickly below deck and out of the worsening storm. Though below deck wasn't much better than above. There was already an inch of water that had gotten in and two members of the crew were doing their best to bail it out.

"Faster." One said terrified, "She's taking on more water!"

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - - **** drink = the sea**

"Watch out!" someone shouted as another huge wave hit the ship tilting it once more and splashing water onto the decks. Harry – against his better judgment – climbed a mast to help the crew tie up the sails otherwise they risked the wind knocking them around in all directions. The wind had picked up and the rain fell harder in addition to the fierce waves. The rope in his hands was wet and slippery making it difficult to hold onto it.

"Say yer prayers lads!" someone called as the ship pitched to the side again and they hugged the mast doing their best not to fall into the drink.

"Hook!" he heard Gil call from below, "Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!"

Harry quickly grabbed the nearest rope and slid his way down until his feet slammed onto the deck. As he approached Gil he made commands to the crew he passed.

"Trim that sail!"

"Steady on your course!"

"It's alright Gil." He said when he'd made it to his drenched friend, "We'll get'em tied off." He grabbed the rope and helped Gil make several knots to hold the cannon to the ship. Then a particularly strong wave washed over the side, Harry was able to stab his hook into the wood and hold himself steady but the rushing water swept Gil away and off the plank.

"Man overboard!" Starkey shouted from his place high in the rigging. "He's lost!" Harry refused to accept that, he grabbed a rope that was connected to the main mast and tied it around his waist.

"Pull the pin!" he shouted to Jukes.

"Aye sir!" and Jukes released the slack and Harry dove over the side. The waves tossed him around like he was made of nothing but paper, well he'd show the sea what the son of Captain Hook was made of! He squinted through the murky water until he saw a blurry figure that could only be Gil. He grabbed his matey and held tight so the raging sea wouldn't carry him off again. It looked like Gil had gotten too much sea water and had fallen unconscious from lack of air. Luckily the rope around Harry was pulled taught and he began to rise toward the surface. He took in a deep breath of air when his head broke the surface and he was lifted onto the deck. He and Gil rolled over onto the soaking ship, the tumble seemed to snap Gil out of it as he coughed up the water from his lungs. He'd lost his bandana and his long blonde hair stuck to his face and neck as he leaned on all fours catching his breath.

"Ah, lucky lad." Starkey said patting Gil on the back.

"Well done, Hook." Bonnie said squeezing the water out of her red bandana.

"Of course, ye'd all do the same for me." Harry said pulling his hook free of the wood where he'd stabbed it and he noticed the storm had let up. He looked out toward where the royal yacht had been and saw nothing but calm seas, the fight between Mal and Uma now over.

"Sure."

"Sure."

"Of course we would."

"Absolutely." His crew all replied at the same time. _Lying dogs_ , he thought, but it was a pirate's life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

When everything seemed calmer Camilla rejoined the crew on deck. They were all huddled around Harry and Gil and part of her said not to even bother to ask what happened, what mattered was they were okay. Harry suggested she take Gil to his quarters so he could rest, one look at her friend and she agreed immediately. With each minute that passed the weather turned back into its normal Isle gloominess and Harry took the opportunity to look out of his telescope once more. He saw Uma emerge from the sea on the Isle side of the barrier and he walked across the deck to instruct the crew to prepare for the return of their true captain. He whistled as he walked across the Lost Revenge and only halted once and paused his whistling.

"What? Yeh didn't think this was the end of the story, did ye?" then he chuckled and continued on his way with an evil smile.

 **The End**

 **(odd thing is in the word doc this was typed up in, the story - in total is 101 pages long. Could not believe the coincidence!)**

(AN: once I saw Harry's deleted scene ending I had to include it!)

 **Thank you so much everyone who was a part of the 20,142 views this story has received (so far). You guys broke the record, across all my stories, with 754 views in ONE DAY! Crazy! You guys are truly the best fans a fanfiction writer can ask for! I hope to see you guys on my other works and if not there I'll see you again after Descendants 3 comes out and this story continues! Thank you all for supporting my creation of Camilla DeVil, I hope you enjoyed her.**

I want to start off by thanking all of my reviewers! (in order of posted reviews)

Soda Khan

EmeraldPrincessRanger

SafirMysticHime

Evil like me (guest)

Guest

I am a Ridaa

TheLifeStruggleIsREAL

Simizs (guest)

Petra0suomesta

Miyumiyanada

Gossamermouse101

Maddy2u2000

Avery

Big Fan (guest)

Titanfire999

FallenDarkAngel105

Natt,echelon

GrimmyRayne

AimeeMyths

Ladybrittania7

MrsBellaWhitlock123

Also all the people who have favorited and followed this story:

100insecurities

AgnetCoCo

Aimee Myths

Alex876

AlwaysPerfect

Angel of Change

Cheshires-Ace

Dark Conspiracy

Darkriver Hunter

Daughter of Ares 74 77

Dippin'Dot

Dr. Fiction912

DragonEmperor999

Eeyoredessa

Gage39

GuardianoftheFallen357

I am a Ridaa

Ita-chan18

JennCJY

JustineLacus

Kagome2909

Kyubii Chan

LacieTomoe

LittleAngelBlue

Loveteenwolfxo

Mirmir1600

MissImperfect1996

Mrs. Katie Gecko

MrsBellaWhitlock

MusicFreak24601

Nicholas Dreamer

Petra0suomesta

Purple Majestic

SafirMysticHime

SentaiPurpleRanger

Shar82204

Steph8bubble

TVD66

TaeJ18

Taz taz

TheHourglassOfReality

WonderLoki

a-lover-of-many-fandoms

allychix11

angelswatchoverme

animeallicyn

cdbazemore98

cookiemonster90

dimitri braginski

fall1ng4u

frannie2345

kagoma-solma

ladybrittania7

maddy2u2000

miss mysteri

natt,echelon

pinky-pie

potterstar202

psychobitchlovely

roseangel21

sexyevie1984

shiki ryuusaki

sillu60

singer-blueice

skies-the-limit

snakesrcool

vegeta1230

4plywhenicry

AGRIMLIKEDOG

CarolinaGirl2001

Comictroll

Dreams and Desire

Godzno

GothicEmoGirl95

GrimmyRayne

I'mJustMeForever

Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08

LadyArtemis13

Madhatter-in-training

MarishkaTheUnderdog

MerlinWolf

MyxOwl3579

PeanutCookiesXD

RoseShadow27900

SevenSnakes

SliverKitsuneGrlAngel

TheLifeStruggleIsREAL

TitanFire999

Angelprincess499

artemisrocks124

Awake until day brake

beverlie4055

Bookworm10123410

cheywurschum

Chocolate15chip

gossamermouse101

Heytay1

mbuckma93

Miyumiyanada

mmsmith1945

Nrazeto7500

pinkcrazyness

Sara,langvatn

 **I also want to give a HUGE shout out to I am a Ridaa who created fanart for Camilla, Carlos and Harry. They have a link on their profile so you can all check out the work!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It took some time to repair the Lost Revenge after the storm that shook the Isle. The dock itself was also so badly damaged that both Uma and Harry had every pirate working double time to return it to its usual state of disrepair – at least how it had been before had been functional. Camilla in the meantime was busy handling her mother back at Hell Hall. The storm had torn off a few loose shingles from the roof and several puddles now littered the floors. It gave Camilla a headache tiptoeing around her mother's frazzled brain - which was finally coming to terms with the fact that Carlos had abandoned them for a life of goodness.Not that it helped Camilla any and the wise part of Cruella's mind, the part that knew her daughter had been absent for far too long, didn't help things. When she wasn't complaining she was viciously interrogating her daughter. "Where had she been?" "What had she been doing?" "Who had she been doing it with?" and of course Camilla told her mother everything but the truth. Her relationship with Harry was still a secret she kept far from her mother's ears along with the fact that she'd turned pirate and had been socializing with a 'gang of ruffians' who the De Vil woman looked at with disgust. Camilla even had to hide her more pirate-ish outfits in the back of her closet to keep that knowledge from her mother. She had been able to quickly put together an outfit that was suitable to wear around Hell Hall, – a skill Evie would have appreciated - a simple black button up with sleeves that she had rolled up to her elbows, the cuffs and collar decorated in Dalmatian fabric. Her pants were her red skinny jeans that had holes patched with black tape that she'd paired with black and white spotted converse and red leather gloves that had been a very old gift from Evie. Her hair had grown out since the storm and now ended at her collarbone the length turning her curls into waves.

She didn't like that she had to share her home now either. Since the damage the storm had caused Horace and Jasper and their sons Harold and Jace had been ordered by Cruella to clean up the mess. Camilla was thankful that even with Carlos gone his chores didn't fall onto her shoulders. The thought of her brother left an odd feeling in Camilla's chest, the last time she'd seen him had been at the battle and Harry had told her that her own flesh and blood hadn't turned back to help her even when he'd seen she was badly wounded. As much as her villainous side wanted to listen to Harry and treat her brother like the turncoat he was there was something new inside her that she just couldn't shake. Ever since she'd seen him in the brig she couldn't help but think about how much more mature he looked since Ben's coronation. Then her mind wandered to cotillion, surely Evie would have made sure he looked his best, but did he bring a date? Did he have fun – until Uma showed up anyway – did he slow dance? Something coiled in pain at the thought that her baby brother was growing up and she was missing it. She remembered their talk when he was behind bars, was their relationship broken beyond repair or could it still be salvaged? Carlos hadn't seemed upset that she'd left him in Auradon to go back to the Isle in fact he seemed understanding. Would he forgive her if she asked? Then she shook her head ridding herself of those thoughts. Villains didn't ask to be forgiven and that's what she was, a villain, her mother was a villain her boyfriend – she still refused to call him her true love it was just too serious of an emotion – was a villain, her crew and every friend she had was a villain. So she pushed the idea of making up with her brother, of her old gang and of Auradon aside and got to work. There were lesser villains to terrorize and she couldn't let her reputation suffer.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

"Trim that sail!" Harry shouted walking across the deck of the Jolly Roger. Uma had taken charge of repairs for the Lost Revenge so Harry had returned to the Roger to oversee the crew. It was difficult for him, he hadn't been on her decks since that run in with Mad Maddy not to mention it was where his father had his final duel, "Tie down the main mast!"

"Belay that order!" Came another cry, "Raise the jib!"

"Belay that, _belay that_!" Harry shouted jumping up to the wheel where his baby sister was. "What do ye think yer doin?"

"I'm commanding my ship." CJ said with a hand on her hip and another on the wheel. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she wore her usual white pirate shirt with her black shorts. Underneath the shorts were tan leggings she'd marked up with a marker she'd found and were now splattered with pieces of their fathers old map of Neverland, something CJ had memorized as a child declaring that she'd be the first of the Hook children to take revenge on Peter Pan, now with father gone she was more determined than ever to accomplish her goal.

"It's _my_ ship." Harry corrected, he was the only son of the great Captain Hook, possession of the Roger fell to him.

"It hasn't been your ship since you accepted a first mate position over on the Lost Revenge with that fish-girlwho reeks of shrimp!" CJ shouted back before another new voice joined the argument.

"Stow it both of ya! Slack windward brace and haul the pennant line! That's an order!" Harriet shouted from her place hanging from the riggingHer dark hair pulled back by only a red bandana as its ends blew in the salty breeze. Harry gave CJ one final glare before he turned and headed to the pennant line as his older sister ordered. None of his siblings had ever spent much time together unless their father had ordered them all to be at the ship for dinner, or work the same shift at the inlet shop. The Hook siblings were never that close, like their father they liked to be in charge and had all ended up going their separate ways. Harriet had a gang she ruled, Harry had his place on the Last Revenge and CJ, being so young, was still trying to make a name for herself. But when push came to shove they all would fight to their last breath for each other. The destruction the storm had caused the Jolly Roger was the only reason they were together now, all of them feeling they owed it to their father's memory to see that the Roger remained in ship shape. Harriet had been off floating between Dragon Hall and Serpent Prep, the two schools on the Isle, causing her own mischief with her respective gang. CJ, who Harry had never gotten along with as well as Harriet, had taken over the inlet shop with Smee and his two children as the beginning of her own crew.

"What happened to the window in the Captain's Quarters?" he heard CJ shout and Harry tried to repress his smirk remembering how he'd come swinging through it to rescue his lady. Harry hadn't told either one of his sisters that he and Camilla DeVil had become a couple, not that he was afraid of how they'd react but because his life was frankly none of their business. He also hadn't given the status of their relationship much thought himself. Uma had said that true love's kiss had saved Camilla's life and as much as Harry was ecstatic that she was okay he also feared being connected to someone in such a serious way. Villains weren't supposed to love and they certainly weren't meant to find _true_ love, it was stuff for heroes, for the princes and princesses, it was something Mal had found. The idea of Mal made Harry angry, she had found love by betraying her people proving that a villain couldn't be a villain and be in love. But if that were true then what was in store for him and Camilla? 

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

While everyone else was working on the repairs to the Jolly Roger CJ used the broken window in the Captain's Quarters to her advantage. She snuck out the opening and used some old rope to swing down onto the dock where she took off. She hated being the youngest child, Harriet was the firstborn daughter, Harry was the first born son and she was left as the spare. She had a scowl on her face as she walked through the alleys of the Isle kicking rocks on the ground. She was the one who was always left babysitting Squirmy and Squeaky, Smee's youngest sons. She wanted to do something to prove herself, something that would make her siblings look like sidekicks. But what? She looked down at the doodles of Neverland she'd drawn on her pants, without a way off the Isle she couldn't make it to Pan's island and seek revenge so she'd have to settle for stirring up trouble here.She looked up and saw the sign for Jafar's Junk Shop and stopped to ponder stealing from him. No, then she'd be stuck with the garbage she stole, everyone on the Isle knew the former sorcerer didn't have anything good in his shop, people only went in to buy back what his son had stolen from them which was much less now that Jay was living In Auradon. _Stupid_ , she thought as she kicked another rock and kept walking getting more and more discouraged with each establishment she passed. The Slop Shop – no, everyone knew don't mess with goblins, besides her clothes would reek for months after. Queen of Hearts Salon – no, Harry had gotten into enough trouble with her in the past it would look like she was copycatting. Frollo's Creperie, Facilier's Shop, Curl Up and Dye, and Shere Khan's Pawns – all of them were people that Harry collected from for Uma so she scratched them off her list. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and pouted as she walked down Woeful Way then her spirits rose as she saw one place no villain dared to enter. It was perfect, located in Mal's old turf and guarded only by a pair of buffoons. Not only that but CJ immediately knew exactly what she could do to drive it's inhabitant mad – madder than usual anyway. An evil smirk spread across her face as she approached Hell Hall.

 **Since Disney released it's video of "It's Good to be Bad" this weekend I figured I'd post a chapter for you guys!**


	35. Chapter 35

**So this chapter was unplanned and I wrote it this morning which is why it's so short but I had to do something in light of the tragedy that's happened. To those who don't know Cameron Boyce passed away this weekend due to a seizure he had in his sleep, he was 20 years old.**

 **I keep feeling like this isn't really happening because it's just too terrible. I wasn't even sure I wanted to post this because it just made it feel too real. Part of me feels in denial like 'you can't post that because this terrible thing didn't happen' and my mind is still going in circles trying to wrap around the fact that nothing can reverse this. At the same time I felt like I should acknowledge it in some way and this is the best I could come up with. Again I apologize it's so short but my mind is a bit fried right now and not working properly though I do regret I couldn't write more, Cameron deserves thousands of words but words are so hard to find right now.**

 **I'm sure we'll all miss seeing him dance, sing, act and of course, smile. Cameron had one of those smiles that was infectious and made you smile along with him, his energy on screen brought something special to the characters he portrayed and even sitting at home watching him on TV you could still feel his energy, and the joy he had while performing. Cameron, instead of resting in peace I'm sure you're dancing your heart out with the angels along the clouds of Heaven. We'll all miss you dearly.**

Camilla sat in her room that night in the darkness thinking about her brother miles away in Auradon. She wasn't sure why but memories of them plagued her thoughts tonight more than any other night. Thoughts of them growing up together, every time he smiled – which was rare on the Isle but somehow he found a way to always be grinning happily – how he'd jump from building to balcony doing flips in the air as she'd strut along the alleys and roads of the Isle. She remembered how brave he had been when they'd been in Auradon and that video chat when Cruella had suggested turning his dog into earmuffs. He'd stood up to her and been brave. She remembered when she saw him on TV at the cotillion looking so dashing in his suit and smiling next to Jane, who he'd taken to the dance. They had even broadcasted all the cotillion guests dancing in the water afterward, he'd done dance moves that put everyone else to shame – he always had.

Most of all, she remembered talking to him in the brig, she remembered a flutter of hope that maybe she could have her brother back in her life and tonight that seemed to be all her heart wanted.

" _I knew I hurt you Cami I just didn't think I hurt you that much. That you even cared about me that much."_

" _Don't call me Cami." She muttered under her breath and looked at the floor._

" _I'm sorry." She looked back up at him again, "You'll always be my sister and I'll always have your back." He smiled. "I didn't know what you were going through, I thought that you were fine, why did you have to hide?"_

 _She leaned against the bars of the cell opposite him, "I didn't want to let you down but the truth is out. It was tearing me apart, not listening to my heart. . .I really had to go."_

" _And I would never stop you."_

" _Even though we've changed?"_

" _Nothing has to change. You can find me in the space between, where two worlds come to meet. I'll never be out of reach. Cause you're apart of me so you can find me in the space between. You'll never be alone, no matter where you go, we can meet in the space between."_

" _Nothing can stay the same, it's growing pains."_

" _Be proud of all the scars, they make you who you are. I know you have to stay."_

" _But I'll never really leave you."_

" _Nothing has to change."_

" _Even though we've changed."_

" _Nothing has to change. You can find me in the space between, where two worlds come to meet. I'll never be out of reach. Cause you're apart of me so you can find me in the space between. You'll never be alone, no matter where you go, we can meet in the space between."_

" _There are no words left to say."_

" _I know you've gotta find your place."_

" _But this not the end."_

" _You're part of who I am."_

" _Even if we're worlds apart, you're still in my heart. It will always be, you and me."_

" _You can find me in the space between."_

" _No matter where you go."_

" _We can meet . . . in the space between."_

 _. . ._

She wanted Carlos beside her, she wasn't sure why but his presence would be the only thing that could comfort her now. She felt tears start to run down her face at how impossible that seemed. Her brother was in another place, somewhere she couldn't be but at the very least she was glad that where he was it was beautiful and he was happy.

"A million thoughts, in my head, how you let your heart keep listening." She sang as the words poured from her heart. "Up til now, I've walked the line. Nothing lost but something missing. I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right, which way should I go? If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream? Uh oh, yeah. I couldn't read the signs in front of me. You could, you found, who you were meant to be, uh oh. If only. . . If only. . . If only. . .

With every step, every word, with every hour, I am missing you. You became, someone new, someone brave, someone I, I have never been. I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right, which way should I go? If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream? Uh oh, yeah. I couldn't read the signs in front of me. You could, you found, who you were meant to be, uh oh. If only. . . Yeah.

Am I crazy? Maybe. You're in Heaven. Will you still be with me, one day, when the magic all runs out? If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream? Uh oh, yeah. I couldn't read the signs in front of me. You could, you found, who you were meant to be, uh oh. If only. . . yeah. . . if only. . . yeah. . . if only. . . yeah. . . if only. . . if only. . ."


	36. Chapter 36

**I should have waited to post until after D3 premiered since right after watching it I got inspiration to add to this chapter, so here's the revised version.**

Chapter 36

"Harry!" his sister called from the other side of the ship, now down from the rigging and on solid decks, her dark hair blowing with the salty breeze coming off the water.

"Aye?" he replied as he clapped off the dirt from his hands as he approached her.

"CJ's not inside, did you see where she went?"

"I'm not the runt's babysitter." He replied taking out his father's hook from his jacket.

"Well I can't leave until the ship is repaired and someone needs to find her." Harry was about to snap back that he wasn't going to waste his time with CJ but then he thought that he could use a break from the work and it would give him an excuse to sneak over to Camilla's and visit her.

"Fine, but ye owe me one." He said shaking the tip of the hook at her before taking his leave. Instead of looking for CJ he headed straight to Hell Hall, it had been a while since he'd scaled the mansions walls and he was looking forward to the challenge. He tucked his father's hook away back in his jacket when he'd finally crossed the Isle and made it to Woeful Way. He stopped at the end of one alley to check and make sure he wouldn't be spotted, from what Camilla had told him Cruella was as mad as a hatter in the worst possible way and judging from the bear traps she set up in her closet to protect her furs he knew the last thing he wanted was to get caught by the madwoman. When he was double checking the house something - or rather someone caught his eye and he was overcome by shock. Crawling through one of the first floor windows was a small blonde girl with her hair in a high ponytail– CJ. Dumb runt, he thought, what was she doing here – causing trouble obviously, but out of all the places to loot she had to pick the DeVil place? He sighed and considered walking away leaving her to her own mayhem but something inside him tugged at his heart. She was his baby sister and he should be protecting her, it's what his father would have expected of him and it would be bad form to turn his back on her. If it was anyone but Cruella, he thought, then he'd leave her but he wouldn't be able to bare the shame of leaving CJ to whatever tortures that woman could concoct. Besides, if he left her alone he'd be no better than Carlos who had left his sister behind to bleed to death.

He quickly and quietly made his way across the street, over the black iron gate and into the yard. He was able to hop onto the windowsill easier than little CJ and found himself in the kitchen. It's black and white checkered tile floors, white walls and black countertops would have been impressive if it all wasn't covered in food and crumbs, most likely left over from Cruella's piggish minions. He made his way through the halls as best he could but he was at a disadvantage of not knowing the layout of the house, the only rooms he'd been in before were the kitchen and Camilla's room, the rest was a mystery to him. Then he heard a metallic _snap_ and a high pitched _eep!_ and followed the sound to his sister. She was just inside the door to a huge walk in closet with her two daggers in her hands and several patches of fur at her feet. She looked to be unharmed, her quick dueling reflexes saving her from losing a leg to one of Cruella's bear traps that were scattered across the floor below her precious furs. Hanging –though barely – from their hangers were at least half a dozen of her fur coats that had been slashed to ruins. If Harry hadn't been involved with Camilla he would have congratulated his baby sister on a job well done. However the circumstances were not that ideal and before CJ could slice another fur she turned and saw him coming down the hall. Instead of looking afraid that she'd been caught she looked angry.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered putting her daggers away in her belt.

"What am I doin' here?" he asked amazed, "Are ye out of yer mind runt? If Cruella finds ye –"

"Don't give me that! You don't' care about me, you want to steal my moment! If I can pull this off I'll finally have a name for myself on this Isle that doesn't include being in you or Harriet's shadow."

"That's what this is about? Runt ya can't have a reputation if ye've been keel hauled!"

She scoffed and turned back to the coats before he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to look at him.

"Listen little girl, I don't want to hear this drama." He sang, "Kindness ain't my brand –"

"Oh, I guess that's why you ran?" CJ sang back hitting low at the mention of choosing Uma and her crew over theirs.

"Being cruel I learned from papa."

"You stink at being bad." She said pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Poor Calista, are you sad?" she replied knowing she hated her full name.

"Not as sad as you without real power. You kneel to a shrimp, you don't have your own ship –"

"I pillage loot. Were you expecting I bring ye flowers?"

"I don't need you, I came here for something."

"I've given you everything – by giving you nothing!"

"By giving me nothing!"

"I did what I had to do."

"No, you only did what's best for you."

"Well you could learn a thing or two. When push comes to shove you do what ya gotta do."

Before he could say another word he heard a loud voice cry. "JASPER! HORACE!" and knew the sound of one of the traps going off had alerted Cruella to their presence.

"Come on!" he whispered urgently as he grabbed CJ by her elbow and took off for the kitchen again.

"You were never there. Guess you don't have a phone. You never called to say I miss you." CJ kept complaining in song as they ran hall to hall.

He chuckled, "Are you kidding? Is this a joke? You need to let it go, you're stronger when you have those issues."

"Thank you." She scoffed.

"Show me some respect. It ain't easy to neglect that attention would have made you softer."

"Should I be proud? Don't turn this thing around."

"I guess you are your father's daughter."

"Don't think I need you I just came here for something."

"I've given you everything – by giving you nothing!"

"By giving me nothing! I did what I had to do. I made it on my own no thanks to you."

"Well you could learn a thing or two. When push comes to shove you do what ya gotta do." He said shoving her into a hall closet while they heard Cruella's minions run past their hiding place.

"You wanna join the crew and we'll spend some time?"

"How 'bout you stay here cause you're out of your mind."

"Let's make new memories, you wanna show me the town?" he asked sarcastically.

"No you can keep your memories now."

"Get over it." He said before opening the door and checking the hall.

"I am over it." CJ sang following him back into the hallway and he turned to her.

"I'm over you being over it!"

"I'm over you being over it!"

"AFTER THEM!" they heard Cruella shout but didn't see her – yet. They continued running until they got to the kitchen. When they reached the window he picked CJ up around her waist and helped her out the ledge and back into the yard.

"I did what I had to do." They said now at the same time.

"No, you only did what's best for you."

"Well you could learn a thing or two. When push comes to shove you do, when push comes to shove you doooo. When push comes to shove you doooooooo what you gotta do."

They made a mad dash for the gate and after they'd climbed it and their feet were back on the ground they raced for the alley. He only looked back once and saw Cruella's two laggies a large round man and a taller man built like a twig. They were looking around, their heads snapping from side to side but didn't seem to see the two Hooks from where they were hidden in the shadows of the alley. The pair of pirates tip-toed away until they were far enough to run back to the wharf. When they'd made to Pain Lane and were once more surrounded by Uma's allies Harry grabbed CJ by her arms and shook her.

"What were ye doin?" he shouted, "Are ye out of yer mind! The DeVil woman! CJ are ye as insane as she is?"

"What do you care?" she shouted back pulling herself out of his grip. "I go off on my own all the time. So I almost got caught who cares? It's the Isle what are they going to do arrest me?"

"Cruella will do worse than that if she ever finds out ye were the one that destroyed her coats." He said no longer yelling but his voice still angry. CJ looked at the ground crossing her arms and looking very angry herself but she didn't say anything. Harry let out a deep breath trying to calm his temper and tapped her shoulder. "Hey." His voice was much softer now, "I know we've never gotten along. But I'd hate for ya to get hurt." She looked up at him with suspicious charcoal lined eyes as if she questioned if this display of emotion was a trick. "With Da gone all we've got is each other."

She hit him in the chest, "Don't get all soft on me now." She said with a small smile and he chuckled, then they made their way back to the Jolly Roger.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

"You idiots!" Cruella shouted as her henchmen returned empty handed. "You fools! You utter imbeciles!"

"We tried Madame, really we did but –" Jasper tried reasoning with her. That was all Camilla heard as she walked back into Hell Hall with a bag of loot she'd been able to get from that day's shipment from Auradon. Many of the villains who worked on that dock – who were still grateful for her loyal display at the Royal Coronation – had given her the least rotten food that had been sent over.

"Quiet!" Cruella interrupted him, "Someone was able to not only break in but destroy six of my fur coats! My beauties! My true loves!" Camilla rested against the doorframe watching her mother pace the floor angrily as she waved her cigarette around leaving a trail of greenish smoke in the air. She tried to think of anyone who would come into Hell Hall and do something so vile – and certifiably insane as trashing her mother's coats.

"But Madame, we did find one thing." Jasper said as Horace held up a very familiar hook. Camilla's breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip until it bled to keep herself from gasping. Her mother on the other hand became so enraged she snapped her long cigarette holder in half her fist was clenched so tightly.

"Hook!" she spat in disgust.

"We're just not sure which one it was." Horace said but he stopped talking and recoiled when Cruella snatched the hook from his hand.

"His son, that _boy_. He's the only one who carried his father's hook after the Captain met his end." Cruella said as she glared at the hook in her hands. Then the oddest thing happened – she smiled. It started small but slowly spread from ear to ear, then she started laughing that cold cackling laugh that made Camilla's core turn to ice. "He'll be back. He'll be back once he realizes it's gone and when he comes for it we'll get him and make him pay!"

Camilla looked at the floor as her mother continued her crazed laughter knowing she'd have to warn Harry somehow. Why would he do this? He was smart enough to know it would jeopardize what they had. Or did he not care as much as she thought he did?


	37. Chapter 37

**So last week I posted then the next day had another idea to add so I ended up changing the chapter, I'm not sure if there was an email notification or not so I'm adding this note. If you read last chapter after August 3** **rd** **then you're caught up but if you read the original posted on the 2** **nd** **you may want to reread the revised version. Also the start of this chapter used to be the end of the last chapter so if any of you get a sense of déjà vu that's why but I decided to take this scene out of last chapter so that one wouldn't be too long and this chapter wouldn't be too short. Either way, I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 37

After night had fallen on the Isle and the clock in her bedroom struck midnight Camilla slipped from her bed fully dressed and crept down the halls to do the craziest heist she's ever attempted – stealing from her own mother. She still couldn't believe Harry had broken in to ruin her mother's furs and a part of her chest hurt at such a betrayal but she found she was unable to be angry at him, insetad she felt more like crying though she used all her will power to hold that feeling at bay and get the job at hand done. Even though Harry may have been the culprit she knew how much his father's hook meant to him and she couldn't let her mother use it against him.

Camilla walked across the floorboards like she was playing hopscotch, years of living in Hell Hall had taught her which boards creaked and which one's held up under her weight. When she reached the large French doors that led to her mother's room she halted and took a deep breath. She knew her mother should be asleep by now but that guaranteed nothing. Carefully she twisted the doorknob so slow that the lock didn't even click as it was moved. Opening the door just a bit she peeked inside and to her great relief saw her mother fast asleep.

Cruella's room was painted a bright blood red with waxed black floors. Across from the door was a large circular bed with black and white pillows that sat atop the white comforter. Above the sleeping villainess was a canopy with a Dalmatian print with a black end table on each side of the bed. Back in its day the room would have been the height of luxury but now the canopy had several rips, the white comforter was so dirty it was almost grey, the floors weren't as shiny as the wax once made them and the blood red walls had been chipping for years. Still under the covers her mother slept on getting her beauty sleep, her black and white hair in curlers and a shaggy black fur robe over her nightgown. On the bedside table close to the queen of fashion laid Harry's hook. Camilla let out a huff, wishing it was closer to the door but at the same time knew her mother wouldn't have left it far from her grasp. Keeping her fingers crossed she continued to creep along the old floor being as quiet as possible. Just as she was within arm's length of the hook and was reaching out for it her mother suddenly moved. She started grumbling to herself as she turned under the covers and Camilla froze hoping she wouldn't wake up.

"Get those puppies." Cruella muttered under her breath before her body settled and her breathing became steady telling Camilla her mother had drifted back into her dreams. Leaving as cautiously as she'd entered Camilla got away with her loot and left Hell Hall and headed for Goblin Wharf.

It took longer getting to the docks than it usually did, after all the Isle was dangerous at night, more so than it was during the day. Camilla had to keep looking over her shoulder and when she suspected someone was following her she'd make sure to double back and take extra twists and turns just to throw them off. When she finally reached the Lost Revenge it was close to one in the morning, she wasn't even sure Harry would be there at such a late hour but she figured it was her best bet.

"Hey Camilla!" came a friendly call as she boarded the ship and not long after Gil jumped down from the rigging and engulfed her in a hug.

"Long time Gil." She said with the sincerest smile she'd had in a while. She noticed Gil's style had changed while she'd been away, he'd traded his orange vest and dark blue pants for a brown jacket with shorter sleeves and pants that were stitched with patches of black and brown camo. He'd kept one of his yellow gloves and replaced the other with a black one with studs and several fingers missing. His hair was still covered by a bandana but he'd let his hair hang loose underneath letting the blonde ends brush along his shoulders, the same thick brown leather belt rested across his chest and Camilla was glad to see that even with the outfit change his goofy carefree smile had stayed the same.

"Have you seen Harry?" she asked stepping back from his hug and Gil rested his hands on his waist.

"Last I heard he was heading back over to the Jolly Roger to catch some sleep. I can walk you there if you –"

"No that's okay, I'll wait here."

"Are you okay Camilla?" he asked noticing how she didn't keep eye contact with him and how her eyes shifted left and right like she was expecting something to jump out at her. She gave a dry chuckle, everyone always thought Gil was such a dope but sometimes he saw things that other villains overlooked – like feelings. She looked around them to make sure the crew was focused on their work and not eavesdropping before she whispered to Gil.

"Harry broke into Hell Hall." She said taking out his hook from her bag.

"What's so wrong about that?" Gil asked smirking again and slightly shaking his head, "He used to do that all the time so he could come visit you."

"This time it wasn't for a visit. Gil – he trashed my mother's closet." Gil's smile immediately dropped but he didn't look alarmed like Camilla expected him to.

"Oh. So that's what they were talking about." He muttered under his breath. Harry had been over to the Lost Revenge earlier to see Uma, they'd been talking in hushed urgent voices but Gil had still managed to catch some of the conversation though he had still been missing a few key pieces, with what Camilla had just told him it filled in all the blanks. "Camilla, it's not what you think."

"Why would he do it Gil? If he cares about me why would he cause such trouble with my mother? He already knows she hates men, pirates even more so, so why?" her head kept spinning around those questions, maybe Harry was afraid ever since Uma had said they shared a true love bond. Maybe he was purposely trying to sabotage their relationship as a way to get out of it, maybe he was afraid of the commitment, maybe he saw her as an anchor only tying him down.

"Camilla, Harry didn't do it. CJ did." Gil said regaining her attention.

"His sister?" she had heard of CJ Hook, the youngest of the pirate trio but she'd never met the girl, what would make CJ target her? Unless she'd found out she was seeing her big brother and thought Harry could do better.

"CJ was just looking for some trouble, like any other VK. She got it in her head that if she could get away with trashing your mother's most precious possessions that she'd get a bigger and badder reputation. I know she feels like she's living under her sibling's shadow, I get like that sometimes with my older brothers and CJ doesn't have a crew like I do, it's harder for her." Gil explained, "Harry was trying to get her out before she got caught, he probably lost his hook when they had to run for it, he didn't do it to hurt you Camilla."

Immediately she felt a great weight lift off her chest then it was replaced with embarrassment. "Do you think I'm stupid Gil?"

He looked confused by her question, "No, not at all."

"One thing goes wrong and all I can worry about is if Harry still likes me. I sound like some stupid Auradon princess."

"No you don't, you just sound like. . . someone who's in love." He said trying to cheer her up but she only scoffed and rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the rail of the ship.

"Being in love is like having a disease you don't want to get rid of." She sighed, "You know it's weakening you but you don't care so you let it."

"Just because you're a villain doesn't mean love is a weakness." Gil said leaning his forearms on the rail beside her, "You and Harry. . . you're just like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde."

"How do you know Bonnie and Clyde?"

"I read about them somewhere." He shrugged.

"I didn't know you could read." She said and he sat up.

"Hey." He lightly punched her shoulder playfully, the smile returning to both their faces. She returned the light punch and he pretended to be hurt, "Just don't tell my dad okay? He's against reading since Belle loves it so much."

"Your secret's safe with me." She promised, "And thanks Gil."

"Anytime." He said, "Whenever you need a big brother I'm here for you."

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Feeling much better after her talk with Gil she took him up on his offer of walking her over to Pirates Bay, the dock where the Jolly Roger was moored. She was glad for the company, it made her feel more at ease even though she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following them. She chalked it up to her own paranoia; this was the Isle of the Lost someone was always following someone looking for trouble or revenge. When they got to the Roger Gil hugged her goodbye before he headed back to Uma's to grab a bite. Camilla got an odd sense of déjà vu as she walked onto the decks of the Jolly Roger remembering the last time she'd been there and what a horrible experience that had been. Many of the pirates on watch were high up in the rigging leaving the decks silent and making it easy finding Harry's room, but she wasn't prepared for what she found inside. Instead of finding Harry in his bed asleep he was bent over his closet tossing clothes around. The whole room looked like it had been hit by a tornado and she could hear him mumbling under his breath, "Where the devil is it?"

"Looking for something?" she asked and he jumped up hitting his head on a shelf. He turned to her rubbing his head, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"Camilla." He said seeming shocked to see her. "I figured ye wouldn't be back to the docks for a while, uhh." He cleared his throat, "How's yer ma?"

"I'm sure you know." She said reaching into her messenger bag and pulling out his hook. Harry's first reaction was relief as his shoulders sagged and he looked like a heavy weight had been lifted.

"Ye have it." He said walking over to her and taking back the last thing he had of his fathers. Then the guilt entered his eyes, he knew that there was only one way she'd have his hook, he must have dropped it at Hell Hall which meant she knew what he did. "Um, I know ye must be wonderin'. . . "

"I already went to the Lost Revenge Harry, Gil told me everything." She cut him off and he was relieved that she didn't sound upset.

"Camilla, I swear to ye, if I had known what CJ was up to I woulda –" she put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"It's okay, she didn't trash _my_ stuff." She shrugged with a smirk on her face. It didn't last long, it soon faded as the greater problem sank in. "You know this isn't over right? My mother knows you were there, she'll be after your blood now."

"I won't let her hurt my family. Let her hurt me, so long as it protects my sisters." He said with fire in his eyes.

"They'll be fine." She assured him, "Horace and Jasper only found your hook, she thinks you did it alone, she knows nothing about CJ's involvement."

"Good. It'll be better for me to handle this myself." He said bringing up his arm to lean on one of the wooden support posts.

"But you don't have to." She reminded him, "You have your crew, Uma and Gil. . . me."

"I don't want ta drag ye further into this."

"Harry –"

"No. I won't let ye get involved only ta drive a wedge between yeh and yer ma." He said sternly and even though Camilla hated being told what to do she couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside that he wanted to protect her, "Let me get myself out of this mess, it wouldn't be the first time I've been in hot water."

He rested his hand on her waist and walked her back onto the deck, every time one of the crew turned their eyes to her Harry's deadly glare was enough to make them look away. Harry didn't want or need their judgment about the people he associated with but a small part of him couldn't help but wonder what his father would think about his relationship with Camilla. When they made it back onto the planks that led off the ship and onto the dock Camilla stopped and turned back to him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? My mother can be much more vicious than many people give her credit for, it's not just puppies she likes to skin." Camilla warned.

"I'll be fine." He said with a dashing smirk, "Will yeh be? Ya know yer free ta stay whenever ya like."

She gave him a small smile at his concern, "I know but my mother is already going mad over her furs, I don't want to know how she'd explode if she woke up and found out I'd disappeared."

A sad look entered Harry's charcoal lined eyes, "I don't know how long this fuss with yer ma will last. I don't know when I'll be able ta see ya again." He whispered with a much more mischievous look in his gaze as he leaned in and kissed her. It was long and deep and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck as his own wound around her waist. The crew on the Jolly Roger all looked away giving the pair their privacy and none of them wanting to risk enduring Harry's rage if he caught them staring, there was only one person who looked on. They stood on the dock hidden by the shadows watching the pair. When it was clear they weren't going to break apart anytime soon their spy ran off eager to tell his boss what he'd seen.


	38. Chapter 38

**HUGE thanks to those who have been reviewing, I am a Ridaa, Miss. Farmgirl, Ravenclaw Slytherin, kayleigh and AKFiction476, it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter too, there's a lot going on and I was really excited to get this one out there since this is where things start to heat up.**

Chapter 38

There was a loud explosion in the fireplace of Hell Hall as Cruella threw a bottle of gin into the flames in rage. Jasper and Horace cowered by the couch, Jasper standing in front of his son Jace who watched the mad lady with wide fearful eyes. Cruella still had her hair in curlers and her fur robe was slipping from her bony shoulders. Her eyes looked wild and it wasn't just from her streaky makeup that she'd haphazardly put on when her minions had woken her with important news.

"If you're lying child to get my daughter into trouble I'll turn you into my next throw rug!" she shrieked pointing her cigarette holder at the boy. It had been taped back together with black duct tape but still stood with an odd bend in it as she shook it around.

"No mam." Jace said shaking his head, "I saw what I saw, I swear."

"That wretched ungrateful child! I'm sick to think we breathe the same air." Cruella shouted throwing another glass at the wall making some of the plaster chip and fall to the floor with the shards of glass.

"Perhaps, Madame –" Jasper began but was immediately cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Cruella shrieked causing both grown men and Jace to jump back, "Go! Stand somewhere until I need you." She demanded pointing her cigarette holder at the corner of the room too angry to put up with their idiocy. First her son had been taken by those ridiculous Auradon royals and now her daughter had been coerced by pirates. Even worse the pirate who had ruined her furs, her true loves!

"How could she do this to me!" Cruella shouted again hitting the wall and making small bits of plaster fall from the cracking ceiling.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

"Hildie!" Cruella shrieked as she entered the Castle Across the Way where her dear friend and fellow villainess the Evil Queen Grimhilde lived. Her two pet vultures circled above the deteriorating castle as the clouds above then turned red with the sunrise. They looked down on the once fancy black and white car as Cruella got out and stormed through the castle's gates and found the Queen in her grand sitting room. It had – like everything else on the Isle – seen better days. The furniture was tattered and old, the high ceilings a maze of cobwebs, the carpets run down and missing material in some places. The only thing that was perfectly put together was the Queen herself, sitting in a wing backed chair admiring her reflection in a handheld mirror. As always she had applied her makeup to perfection, placed her crown perfectly on her head and didn't have a hair out of place or a wrinkle to be seen.

"Cruella, dear. I was wondering when I would see you again." She said putting down her mirror and approaching her partner in crime. Cruella mustered up a small wicked grin as Hildie ushered her to her blue upholstered couch and snapped her fingers at Horace and Jasper who had entered after their boss. Their shoulders sagged as they realized that they were now the Queens minions by association and followed her pointing and perfectly manicured finger to a small table with bottles of various wines and dusty goblets which they began to fill and serve to the two powerful women.

"Now what brings you here after so long?" Hildie asked as they each sipped their wine.

"Well I'm sure you've heard of the trouble that came to my door the other day?" Cruella said holding out her long cigarette holder as Jasper ran over with a box of matches and lit the end.

"Oh yes, it's all over the Isle, you poor thing."

"I understand my reputation has been called into question." snapped Cruella before taking a puff of her cigarette and a sip of her wine, "You understand of course that something must be done."

"Oh absolutely, a villain without a bad reputation is like a queen without a kingdom."

"Or a Dalmatian without its spots."

"But tell me dear, who was foolish enough to cross you in the first place?" Hildie asked holding out her goblet as Horace refilled it.

"That filthy pirate son of James'." Cruella said with a sneer, her grip on her goblet tightening in her hatred.

"Harry Hook?" Hildie asked in shock, "Trying to fill his father's boots I assume."

"Oh, it's much more than that Hildie. I've just heard a distressing piece of valuable information that makes destroying my coats look like an amateur villain's work." The Queen arched a perfectly tweezed eyebrow shocked at Cruella's news and fully absorbed in her gossip while on the edge of her seat waiting for Cruella to go on. "He's got my Camilla like a worm on his hook."

There was a clatter as Grimhilde's goblet slipped from her hand and fell to the floor as she looked at Cruella wide eyed and mouth agape. "It seems both of my children are a disgrace. Carlos, weak enough to be converted to goodness and Camilla. . . I thought I'd made her so strong, she would have been a fine villainess one day, but she's let a pirate manipulate her heart and who knows what will happen when he decides to toss her aside."

"She would have been better off finding a prince in Auradon to wrap around her finger." Hildie said taking a new goblet of wine that Jasper handed her. "She could be living in a castle with all the riches in the world scheming right under Auradon's nose."

"Pirate, prince or pauper, my daughter doesn't need a man." Cruella said taking another puff of her cigarette, "But apparently the charms of a pirate were more than she could handle." She took a sip of her wine, "Now I'll have to take care of this myself."

"And how do you plan to do that? These two fools are no match for Harry Hook." Hildie said nodding toward Horace and Jasper, "He'll carve them up and feed them to Tick Tock."

"Now Queenie, did you really think I came here merely for a social visit?" Cruella asked, an evil smile forming on her red lips. "I need something far more wicked for my revenge, I was hoping you could provide some. . . _inspiration_."

"Well," Hildie said putting down her goblet, "Lucky for you I may have a little something." She stood from the couch and approached a bookcase, "I may have given Evie - that traitorous little Snow White wannabe - my magic mirror but I still have some tricks up my sleeve." She pulled an ornate box from the shelf, it was blood red and had a carving of a dagger through a heart on the front.

"I don't need the heart of a pig, Hildie."

"Oh this is much better than that." Hildie said with a smile, "After all they don't call me the Evil Queen for nothing." She reached in the box and pulled out a bright red sphere that fit in the palm of her hand, but it was no heart, it was a bright red apple.

"A poison apple?" Cruella questioned having not known that the Queen had any left.

"The last poison apple." The Queen said with an evil grin.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

Harry was making his rounds to all the shops and evil establishments that paid to avoid trouble with Uma and her crew. He avoided the Curl Up and Dye, with little Dizzy now having allies in Bore-don it wasn't worth the trouble anymore. He was cutting through alleyways heading for the pirate pub, he needed to drink some of his troubles away, avoiding Camilla was making him more irritable and everyone on the crew had noticed. Even CJ and Harriet had started to pick up that something was wrong with him.

It was late by the time he'd made it to Pain Lane and the streets of the Isle had grown dark, the only thing illuminating them was the lights that shone through the windows of the shops that were still open. From down the alley he could hear the echoing voices of the drunken pirates singing sea shanties and the smashing of bottles and furniture along with their loud laughter. Before he could even make it to the middle of the alley his head snapped to the side as a fist collided with his jaw. He stumbled back ready to keel haul the drunken fool who'd picked a fight with him when another blow came from behind. Even in his surprised state he could tell he was being ambushed, he reached for his sword but a strong grip seized his wrist and turned it at an unnatural angle behind his back as he shouted in pain. None of the lesser villains who lined the alley walls even looked up at what was happening. Harry swung his free arm and felt his fist meet one of the men's noses and he felt a surge of pride at hearing him cry out in pain. But then more men seemed to materialize from nowhere and he was quickly outnumbered. He held his own for a good long time, he kicked then spun and punched, he ducked and dodged – he would have made his father proud. Then his attackers started fighting dirty, he felt someone wrap their arms around his legs making his movement limited but he didn't fall over. One man tried to restrain his arm but Harry was able to maneuver his elbow to jab them in the throat. Another man then leapt onto his back and pulled his hat off shoving down his bandana and using it to blind him. He finally felt his balance leave him and he fell forward and smashed his face into the hard ground. He'd had enough sense to turn his head to avoid breaking his nose but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt. The men were then able to pull his arms behind his back and he felt a rough twine like rope tied around his wrists. He started cursing like a sailor as his feet were also bound and the men hoisted him to his knees, still blinded by the makeshift blindfold.

He heard a deep chuckle and his bandana was lifted from his eyes so he could see the man behind his attack. He hid his shock behind a scowl as he watched the man lean against the wall with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. He pushed off the wall of the back entrance to the Duels without Rules, which explained where so many fighters had suddenly come from and why they fought without a shred of good form.

"I'm impressed Hook, I didn't expect a pirate to put up such a good fight without his blade." Gaston chuckled again as he got in Harry's face. Harry didn't know why Gaston had targeted him, though he knew the man had always hated him since he'd become friends with Gil. Gaston believed his sons should have nothing better in their lives than their father and once Gil had seen how much better life was with a crew he'd immediately become the least favorite son, and Gaston blamed Harry for it. But he'd never purposefully sought Harry out, if they crossed paths they'd scowl at each other but other than that as long as they stayed out of each other's way there was no quarrel – nothing like the rivalry Mal and Uma had anyway. Perhaps now that his father was dead the other villains had grown some bravery, Harry thought.

"Yer makin' one hell of a mistake." He growled between his teeth pulling at his bonds.

Gaston only laughed again, "Oh, you poor boy." He shook his head, "You know Hook, you remind me of myself when I was younger. Dashing, charming, devilishly handsome, strong, courageous. . . " Gaston trailed off as if he'd forgotten that he'd been talking about something other than himself then he shook his head again, "Even foolish. I'll admit it. I let my affections for Belle cloud every other aspect of my life and now you're letting the De Vil girl do the same to you."

Harry froze at the mention of Camilla, there was no way Gaston would know about that but the fact that somehow he did know made Harry's blood run cold. Camilla was his weakness and now Gaston had him trapped, whatever came next he knew couldn't be good.

"Fools aren't born Hook." Gaston continued, "Pretty girls make them in their spare time."

 **So many classic villains, so little time. What do you guys think of the parents making a comeback in this story? Any predictions? Since they had more of the parents in D3 I figured I'd try to do as much with the other parents as well, let me know your thoughts on their reappearance.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

*YESTERDAY*

 _There was a loud crash as the crowd cheered on the two men fighting in the ring. They used broken bottles, their fists, even old garbage to fight each other – after all, the establishment did say 'no rules'. Further away there were tables and chairs that rested near a bar where a man in a red shirt stood looking over that night's crowd. As he turned his head he noticed his reflection in a glass and smiled his devilishly handsome smile checking to make sure there was nothing in his teeth. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and began to hum, "Hmm-hmm Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm, no one's slick as Gaston, Hmm-hmm Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm Hmm-hmm-hmm as Gaston."_

" _G-Gaston?" came a timid voice as he felt a tug on his sleeve, he didn't so much as turn his head as he answered._

" _What is it LeFou?"_

" _T-There's a customer who would like to speak with you in private. She's waiting in your office." He replied jabbing a finger toward the door behind the bar. Normally Gaston would ask who dared to waste his time but seeing as it was a woman, well, he had to answer when a lady asked for his presence. He made his way to the back room, scratched in the wood was the word 'private' and inside laid all Gaston's treasures. The wall was covered in antlers and heads of animals he'd slain, there were hunting trophies that had sadly rusted over the years, all above a large fireplace. There was a figure standing before the fire and when she turned Gaston smiled his usual dashing smile mainly to hide his surprise._

" _I didn't think this was your kind of place Cruella." He said pulling up a couple of chairs, "Please, sit."_

 _The former queen of the 'House of De Vil' fashion empire took a seat, her eyes narrowed as she took in Gaston trying to figure out his game – after all every great villain had one._

" _It's a pleasure." He said with a bright cheeky grin._

" _What is?" Cruella asked in a bored tone taking another drag from her cigarette blowing out the green smoke from between her red lips._

" _Finally making your acquaintance. I don't spend much time on Maleficent's side of the Isle, it's always an honor to finally meet such a renowned villain."_

" _What a lovely thought. I wish I could say the same." Cruella replied with false sweetness. "Gaston, I have a business proposition for you." She continued as she took a seat and fixed her fur coat, "A chance to return to the hunt. I'm sure you're itching to get back in the game."_

" _Of course, however I've already slain every kind of creature on this rock –"_

" _Oh, the prey I have in mind I can assure you is unlike anything else you've trapped."_

 _Gaston leaned forward in his chair leaning his elbows on his knees. "You've captured my attention, what prey are we talking about exactly?"_

" _I take it you've heard of Harry Hook?"_

 _This time Gaston couldn't hide the surprise on his face then it turned to unbridled fury, "Harry Hook." He said slowly his hand clenching into a tight fist as his perfect teeth started grinding together, "My youngest son Gil is a part of that filth's pirate crew." He sneered, "He should be here with his brothers focusing on important things, like keeping my dueling ring in fighting shape and running smoothly, instead that scum Hook coerced him onto his crew and now Gil barely ever comes home to do his work!" he shouted slamming his fist on the arm of the chair breaking it clean off._

" _Then you and I have a common enemy." Cruella replied coolly. "If you hate the boy so much why haven't you acted by now though?"_

 _Gaston scoffed leaning back in his chair, "No one on the Isle is fool enough to go against Captain Hook, the man was a legend and with a bloodthirsty crew and a ship armed with cannons no one had the power to overthrow him. Though now with James dead the Hook children are divided, they barely speak to each other, targeting the boy will be easy."_

" _I want the boy alive Gaston." Cruella said tapping the ash off the end of her cigarette._

" _Of course, it wouldn't be fun otherwise." He grinned._

**Present**

When Harry woke up the first thing he could tell about his new surroundings were that it was cold and damp. There was the smell of mold in the air and he could hear the squeaking of rats as they crawled across the floor looking for crumbs. When he found the strength to open his eyes he saw he was in a dark stone dungeon, he was chained to a pillar with his hands by his head, his hair in his face and his mouth gagged and try as he might he couldn't break free. Along the walls he saw several skeletons hanging from chains, there was even one that looked like he'd been trying to reach through the bars of his makeshift cell to grab a pot of water but had died before he could reach it. Harry swallowed nervously not knowing which villain now held him prisoner, he knew that Gaston had a dungeon in his cellar but it was full of caged animals – that's where he'd gotten the white tiger pelt for Camilla.

At the far end of the dungeon he saw a wide stone staircase and at the top was a faint orange glow coming from the room above. He could hear muffled voices but couldn't make out who they belonged to or what they were saying. Then he heard footsteps that sounded like heels echoing off the stone as someone entered the dungeon. Then more footsteps followed behind and the voices grew louder.

"I see you had your fun before delivering him." Came a snappy high pitched voice – definitely a woman.

"All you said when we made our bargain was that I bring him to you alive." Came a deeper voice he knew to be Gaston.

"Yes, my faith in your limited intelligence is momentarily restored." The first voice sneered. Then the three figures came into view as they reached the end of the staircase. First there was the Evil Queen Grimhilde and as Harry looked around again he realized it must be her dungeon they'd imprisoned him in at the Castle Across the Way. The Queen walked with an air of royalty holding her long blue skirts to keep from dirtying them on the floor as she held her chin high and wore an expression of superiority but Harry saw a gleam of something wicked in her eye and remembered how much every villain on the Isle missed things like torture and watching others suffer worse than them and he knew how much these infamous villains would relish in causing him pain.

Following behind the Evil Queen was Gaston – as he had guessed – and Cruella De Vil. She wore a smiled that stretched from ear to ear but had a fire burning in her eyes. Harry took a deep breath and braced himself thinking of CJ and he was glad that Cruella had never found out that his baby sister had been the one behind her destroyed furs, whatever punishment she had for him he could take it, better him than CJ.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

There was an odd feeling in Hell Hall that day as Camilla kept herself locked in her room going through her old pirate clothes and longing for the day when her mother would be distracted enough that she could cause trouble with Harry, Uma, Gil and the others again. Thinking of her mother made a light bulb go off in Camilla's mind and she realized what was so odd about today – Hell Hall was far too quiet. Usually her mother would be shouting at Horace and Jasper to fetch her one thing or another making her voice echo through the halls. With her curiosity peaked Camilla left her bedroom and made her way through the mansion. There was no trace of her mother or her minions, not even Jace or Harold. Camilla grabbed her red leather coat and threw it on over her black knee length dress and Dalmatian print belt before making her way outside to the chilly winds of the Isle. She finally heard some sign of life and made her way to the front of the house where she found Horace and Jasper at their truck. They were working on the engine using assorted parts that had arrived on the barge to try and get the engine working. Beside their truck should have been her mother's sleek vehicle, Cruella refused to drive it unless it was in perfect condition which was close to never, so Camilla found it curious that the car was gone from its usual spot.

"I'm froze stiff Jasper." The rounder man , Horace, complained as Camilla watched them from the shadows.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Jasper grumbled rubbing his glove covered hands together trying to make some heat. "At least we ain't in no dungeon."

"Hehe, yeah." Horace said as they both got into their truck, "He's probably frozen to death by now."

"Nah," Jasper said, "Madame wants to do worse than that. Don'tcha remember what she said?"

Camilla didn't hear the rest of the conversation as the pair drove away their engine making more noise than any brawl Camilla had ever heard. She felt dread in the pit of her stomach knowing her mother had been after Harry and after hearing what her two imbecilic minions had just said all but confirmed that she now had him. Camilla rushed after the truck knowing Horace and Jasper would lead her to wherever her mother stowed Harry. After all, there were several dungeons on the Isle and without this lead she'd never find him.

That feeling of dread only got worse when Camilla found the half broken truck parked in front of Castle Across the Way behind her mother's car. Worse than anything Camilla had previously imagined was her mother dragging in another big name villain into her revenge scheme and she hated to think what torture Harry was going through now.

\- - ROTTEN TO THE CORE - -

The dungeon had only grown colder the longer Harry spent there, he wished Cruella would enact whatever she'd planned on doing to him because all in all this waiting was worse. Being left to imagine all the horrible things the woman might do to him was worse than just suffering something – anything and toughing it out.

"Will yeh just get bloody on with it!" Harry shouted tugging on his chains as Cruella sat across the dungeon from him flipping through an old torn fashion magazine. Gaston and Grimhilde had left long ago leaving him alone with the madwoman.

"Not yet." She replied in a bored tone not even looking up from the pages in front of her.

"Yeh have me trapped what more could yeh need?"

Cruella tossed the magazine aside and crossed her legs, "It's not just about you Hook, I have other people who need to learn a lesson too." Cruella seemed to delight when she saw the confusion take over Harry's face. "I feel you've become much too friendly with my daughter and I aim to change that."

"Yeh wouldn't hurt yer own daughter." Harry said tugging at his restraints again when he saw the wicked smile cross Cruella's face. Then he heard the door at the top of the stairs open and heard light footsteps. Cruella made her way over to him and returned the gag to his mouth before stepping behind the pillar he was chained to. Shortly after Camilla appeared at the bottom of the stone steps and Harry shook his head and tried to yell at her to run. She started to make her way over to him but stopped when Cruella stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Right on time Camilla." She drawled, "But I thought I taught you better." She said as Camilla froze, "A De Vil woman should always be fashionably late." She said her eyes scanning up and down at Camilla's outfit, the red leather jacket thrown over her black dress, her hair which had grown out was in no style whatsoever, basic, boring, Cruella thought as she tutted her tongue.

"Mother." Camilla said nervously. "What's going on?"

"Oh don't try to act innocent my dear it doesn't become you." Cruella scolded. "And it's a mockery of my own intelligence to believe you could hide something like this from me." She turned to Harry and grabbed his chin, "Associating with pirates." She sneered pushing Harry's face away loosening the gag enough that it fell away from his mouth, "And I thought you couldn't possibly sink lower than your brother."

"Mother I –"

"It's alright my dear, I'm going to give you a second chance." Cruella said before approaching Camilla and pulling out a bright red apple from her coat, just looking at it made Camilla's mouth water, though she knew that to be part of the magic spell Queen Grimhilde used on the fruit. The shiver down her spine was her own pure fear at the sight of one of the most evil creations in their world.

"Make him choke on it." Her mother told her holding out the poison apple for her to take. Camilla tried to control her shaking as she raised her hand and took the apple from her mother's grasp. Cruella walked circling her daughter.

"Be a good girl." Her mother whispered in her ear, "Do as mommy says."

Camilla looked up at Harry and he saw the pain in her eyes as her greatest fear was coming to fruition.

"Camilla, it's okay, I can take it." Harry told her looking to ease her pain, even if it meant inflicting his own. Camilla took a step toward him as Cruella stood between the two, her eyes shifting back and forth not wanting to miss a second of either one's pain. Then Camilla stopped about five paces away from Harry, he saw her eyes shimmer with tears before they turned solid and rock hard with resolve. Then she brought the apple to her lips and took a bite.

"No!" he shouted as Camilla chewed, her mother looking on with deep interest not at all concerned for her daughter. Camilla continued to chew until it looked like she was having trouble breathing, she dropped the apple to the floor and brought her hand to cover her mouth as her body began to convulse. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor her black and white hair fanning out around her. Cruella tutted as she bent to retrieve the apple rubbing it on her coat to make it shine.

"Cruella let me go!" Harry shouted, "I can help her."

"Ha!" the madwoman barked, "Help her? How? With true love?" she scoffed. "If you truly wanted to help my daughter you would have stayed far away from her!"

"Ye don't even care that yer daughter, yer kin, yer own flesh and blood is dying at yer feet!" Harry accused.

"If Camilla is so bent on disobeying me then what use is she?" Cruella said approaching him, "It's such a pity, she had so much potential to be a great villain. But villains have no room for love, that is the first mistake she made and I'd rather her die than make another one."

"I swear witch by all the seven seas –" but Harry never finished his threat, Cruella had shoved the apple to his mouth and as his teeth scraped across it's fragile skin he could feel some of its deadly juice trickle into his mouth. He only struggled against it for a second then he sank his teeth into its flesh and took a large bite. Cruella pulled the twice bitten apple away with a look of victory on her face. Harry chewed slowly looking Cruella dead in the eye as he felt the poison begin to take over making his throat and tongue feel numb. If he couldn't break free and help Camilla then the least he could do was share her fate.

"You're a fool Harry Hook." Cruella whispered, "Your scallywag flair for the overly dramatic may have won my daughter's heart but it's also spelt your own doom."

Harry could feel the poison seep into his veins as he began to feel colder, each time he blinked he felt his eyelids grow heavier and his breathing came in shallower pants.

"You must think you're so brave, as if things like bravery and courage will help you once the spell takes root inside you. Men like you always underestimate the villainess dressed in furs and fine things but the truth of the matter is I'm every bit as deadly as your father and his hook!" She laughed, "You'll succumb to the eternal slumber and have nothing but your darkest nightmares, no friends, no family, no pulse! Cruella De Vil always gets the last laugh!" She cackled as Harry passed out.

 **AN: Any guesses on how and who will wake Harry and/or Camilla from the spell?**


End file.
